Of wandering guardians and summoning arts
by Kin-Ryu Chikara
Summary: A wandering guardian joins Yuna and company. Follow their story and see the adventures. Rated M to be sure. YunaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Of wandering guardians and summoning arts.

Chapter 1.

By: Kin-Ryu Chikara

This is a fan fiction based on the ps2 game Final Fantasy X and X-2. I have no rights to this game, names or characters from the game. That right belongs to Squaresoft. This story is based on the game and may differ slightly from the game play. But it is also a bit similar…okay, very similar sometimes. Sorry.

"Regular speech"

'thought'

Monotype Corsiva is Al Bhed translated to usual language.

(A/N: my notes during the story. Stands for author's notes)

* * *

'So, she is about to start her journey huh? The next boat to Besaid will leave in about one hour. Just enough time to get my weapons from the smith and pack my things. Well, no time to be lazy now, I'll just have to get moving.' I thought as I rose from my comforting bed in the hotel room in Luca. I dressed my self in my familiar black shirt, black pants designed for maximum movement while still being stylish. The black shoes were next and the dark equipment vest after that. The vest was filled with pockets, the lower ones around my waist was filled with medical, survival and other equipment that was useful to survive, not counting weapons. 

The rest of the pockets were filled with weapons. Small knives, guns, pouches with magical sand and numerous other weapon types. On my back I had a backpack filled with the things I needed but were to big to fit in my vest or my pants that also had pockets stuffed in similar fashion. Also two swords hung from my waist, one on the left side one on the right. At that moment though, all weapons was getting fixed by a weapon smith, and I had to get them before leaving. Over the vest I had a white coat with my seal, the sword with fire surrounding it in a blazing circle with the word "Salmar" written in flame over, on my back, clearly displaying my name for all to see. All in all, once I had all my weapons again, I would look really frightening if someone didn't recognise me as a wandering guardian. That is what I am, a wandering guardian. A guardian is someone who swears to protect the summoner they are sworn to. A wandering guardian though, has no summoner and helps people and summoners anywhere they go. Summoners and guardians are respected, but people tend to look at wandering guardians with slight distrust. Maybe it is because we have no regular place to stay. We wander, as our name suggests, always on the look out for someone in need of our service, which in my case is free might I add.

After packing everything I had with me, clothes and such, and checking of everything except my weapons were in my vest and pockets, I headed of to the weapon smith. He was a nice old man which apparently trusted my kind.

"Here you go mister wandering guardian. Every piece of weapon is nice and sharp now. I also reinforced your swords. Now they won't break as easily. That will be 15 000 gil." The old man said and I gave him the money.

Normally I would have stayed and chatted with him for a bit, but the boat was about to leave, but I took my time to place every piece of weaponry into its designed pocket and to make sure all was well. I am rather paranoiac about my equipment, mostly since the habit of always knowing where I have what piece of equipment at all times has save my life quite a few times. It hasn't stopped me from living a harsh life though, and my body covered in scars.

In my face there are three scars, one over my forehead in a slightly downward fashion, one across my cheek and one across my eye. I was almost blinded when the lupine had slashed at me with its claws, but it was rather more unlucky than me. Getting cleaved in two has to be enough to be called unlucky. Oh, shit the boat is leaving in five minutes. Okay, all weapons in place, everything in order. Great, now off to Besaid Island.

The journey to Besaid was a calm one, the crew was relieved that Sin didn't attack, and I was happy to have reached my destination. I don't like sea travel much. I was a bit sick when I walked a shore, but by the time I reached the village and the temple I was back to good health.

I looked around the village and saw that everyone was exited about something. Then I saw Yuna come out of the temple. She summoned Valefor and everybody cheered. I joined the clapping while standing at a respectful distance. Valefor showed of its power a bit before sweeping its eyes over the crowd. It saw me and I felt the familiar pull towards the aeon. For some reason I felt that towards any aeon I saw, but I could explain it just as much as I could explain all the weird looks every summoner gave me, which I couldn't.

Valefor leaned in to Yuna and whispered in her ear: "Lady Yuna, there is a man with the ability to become summoner in the crowd."

Yuna looked at the aeon with wonder and asked if it could get that person. The aeon nodded, flew up and swooped down on Salmar, which at the moment was looking at the fire. When Salmar saw the aeon, it was too late and the poor guy found himself caught in its claws. Salmar tried to squirm out of its grasp, but Valefor flew back to Yuna and placed the wandering guardian in front of her.

'Okay, what did I forget this time? Hum, not passport since Besaid doesn't use it, I haven't done anything wrong, unless looking at a summoner is wrong. Okay, this is unnerving.' I thought as my eyes flew from person to person. In a semi circle around me and the aeon still holding me stood a lot of stern looking people, from the priests of the temple, to Yuna's guardians, to a blonde haired boy which I didn't recognise and Yuna herself. She was looking at me with her two coloured eyes, and it appeared as if she was staring into my soul.

"Valefor, this is the man with the potential to become summoner?" Yuna asked the aeon, which nodded. A faint murmur erupted from the crowd.

"This guy can become summoner also?" was heard and similar things.

The priests were divided between letting him train and interrogating him.

The aeon silenced everyone when it began to speak.

"This young man is quite famous between us aeons. He is a strong wandering guardian, but all the aeons that look at him can see that he has the gift to summon us. Also our summoners see that. The reason Lady Yuna can't see that yet is because she is a rookie summoner. But this man is defiantly worthy of becoming summoner, since he has accomplished a lot for only one man. Just to mention one of them, he was the one who saved the small unnamed village between Bevelle and Macalania from the Sinspawn. He is a trustworthy person." Valefor said and everyone looked at Yuna. It looked like she was the one with the final say in this. No one except Yuna and Valefor heard what I said after Valefor was done with its speech.

"At least towards the ones that accepts me"

'Now that Valefor says it, I can see something similar between mine and this man's power. And he is a wandering guardian. If I could teach him, get him to become a summoner and persuade him to accompany me on my pilgrimage, then we would have a much better chance at beating Sin. Plus from what I can see he is honest, kind and funny.' Yuna thought and sat down in front of Salmar, who looked a bit anxious.

"I have decided. If you want to, mister Salmar sir, I will postpone my pilgrimage and teach you how to be a summoner. I think you can become a good summoner from what I can see and what Valefor says." Yuna said. The priests that had been bickering looked at each other and nodded. Then their jaws dropped when Salmar shook his head.

I heard what Yuna said and a lot of thoughts ran trough my head. 'I was only coming here to offer my service as a guardian, and I find myself about to become summoner. Not that I can complain. Summoners are able to do things I can't and it would be great to have a shot at Sin and helping people further. But there is the slight problem with me not praying to Yevon.' I shook my head and said: "But Lady Yuna. There is the slight problem with me not praying to Yevon. Wouldn't that be a problem?"

Yuna looked at me thoughtfully before she said: "You don't pray? Why not?"

I smiled and said: "I think that once I start praying for strength from others, my own will faultier and I will eventually be destroyed. Also I tend to forget to pray a lot of times."

Valefor gently shook me and said: "It doesn't matter if he prays or not. As long as he doesn't do anything harmful to others, or some other sins, he can be a summoner. It is rare to have a un-praying summoner, but they have existed."

A priest stepped forward. He was apparently the head priest or something.

"Salmar sir, I have heard of you, and if half of the stories about you are true, then you would be just as qualified to be summoner as Lady Yuna. I think you should accept her offer. Although I hope the other half of the stories are false."

I thought for a bit and said: "But what about the time? As much as I know, summoner training is long and hard."

Yuna smiled and said: "Yes it is, but normally a summoner is only trained by priests. You will be trained by me and priests. And since Valefor bothered to make your potential known, you must be gifted so I don't think that would be a problem."

'Oh heck. Why not? You only live once anyway.' I thought and said: "Alright. If you think so, then sure. I'll become a summoner. Although I think I will miss being a wanderer."

The blonde boy next to a red haired man said: "But summoners have to go on a pilgrimage. Won't that be wandering?"

I shrugged as good I could with the aeons grip still strong.

"Well then. Tomorrow you will be sworn in and training will begin. Now we celebrate Yuna and that she is finally a summoner." The head priest said and the crowd cheered again. Valefor left and I found myself being questioned by Yuna and her friends/guardians as well as the priests. They wanted to know about my abilities, morals, friends, loved ones and things I have done as a wandering guardian. It was late at night when I was left to my self. I had told them I had arranged for a place to stay, which was a lie. I enjoyed sleeping under the open sky, and didn't want to miss the stars on such a beautiful night. I regretted that when it started to rain though.

After I woke up, I just a fire element spell to dry myself before I was to be sworn in as a summoner.

"I, Salmar, swear to use my summoning abilities to help the people of Spira, and to fight Sin. I will not use my powers to hurt the innocent, and I will remain faithful." I said and the head priest nodded. Yuna looked pleased and immediately started teaching me to be a summoner. Over the next days (or weeks. I lost count) I learned how to summon, control the summon, send dead souls to the far plane, fight with the summoning, and other things an elite summoner has to know. Apparently I was learning very fast, but most of the magic not directly involved in the summoning, I knew slightly from before. But I guess I learned very quickly, but no one complained.

One day Yuna spoke to me while I was meditating.

"Salmar, I wanted to ask you…do you wish to accompany me on my pilgrimage. That way we could increase our chances…" she began. I cut her of though.

"Of course I would. After all, the reason I came to Besaid in the first place was to ask to become your guardian. So of course I would accompany you." I said. Yuna smiled and thanked me and we resumed our training.

One day the head priest wanted to give me a bit of a test and Yuna was happy to help. She summoned Valefor and had it attack me while I was meditating. Of course I knew that Valefor was summoned, since I felt the summoning itself, but I was caught of guard when it attacked. After a while of dodging, I used my staff to make the aeon stumble a bit, and hit it with two sword attacks. Not really a summoner way to fight, but until I got my own aeon I tended to slip back into my old fighting, and kind of fuse the two fighting styles.

Yuna dismissed Valefor and talked to the head priest while I healed the slight injuries I had before I picked up my staff and resumed meditating.

Every summoner has to have a staff. Yuna's was a simple one with a head made out of a circle with three stretched circles in it; one of the stretched ones formed a pint at the top of the staff.

My staff was basically a rod just as long as I am dark blue in colour with black and red markings flowing up and down it like fire. The end I used to hold onto had an area where no fire was, but a grip instead. The other end had blue flames that looked like the ones behind pyre flies.

When the priests wanted me to consider a kimono for summoner outfit, I thought they were mad. Instead I got pants in the same blue colour as Yuna's skirt and white shirt, both with the same pattern of black, red and blue fire on it. Around my neck I had a necklace with a small sphere in it. Inside the clear sphere, energy crackled. The energy looked very much like lightening. I didn't keep my vest, or my coat for that matter. Instead I had a purple belt to signify my status as summoner. When I had finished with making my outfit, the priests were pleased and said it fit my personality and fighting style.

The only thing that resembled my old clothes was the two swords on my hips. The swords were the same but with new sheets. My staff I had on my back, next to my backpack, which I had kept but re-coloured to fit the rest.

"So, Salmar. Now is the big day. You become a full fledge summoner." Yuna said. We were standing outside the chamber of the fayth, and I was preparing to go inside. The rest of Yuna's guardians were there too. Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri had offered to become my guardians as well, but I was a bit hesitant, since I was a former wandering guardian. As I watched their slightly worried looks I decided to ask them to be my guardians anyway. Yuna had told me that since we would be sharing the pilgrimage, we should share guardians also. I had grown close to the four of them, plus the blonde boy named Tidus. When Lulu discovered I was sleeping in a small clearing in the woods, she had dragged me into her hut, and made me stay with them. The six of us became really good friends after that.

"Yeah, wish me luck everyone." I said, grabbed my staff and walked into the chamber. There I was meet by the fayth of Valefor.

"So, you think he will be any good? I know he is an excellent fighter and all that, but he has never summoned am I right, and he only has been training for almost three months, ya?" Wakka said, looking at the closed door to the chamber.

Yuna looked at her friend and smiled. "Oh, he will be alright. He learned so fast, I can only conclude that summoning is in his blood." She said and continued to stare at the door. Nothing else was said.

"Finally you are ready to become a summoner Salmar. We aeons have been waiting for this day." Valefor said.

I was slightly confused. Did I have that much potential?

"Why?" I asked simply

"Because you have a kind hearth and strong spirit. Your abilities has amused us for many years now, and finally we can fight alongside the famous fire wanderer." Valefor said and smiled. I smiled back and said: "Well, now I am the fire summoner."

Valefor laughed and nodded. "Indeed. Now, I don't need to test you or anything, since I know you are good and have the ability to accept my powers, but rules are rules. I have to test your hearth. Ready?"

I nodded and the test began.

When I passed Valefor looked pleased and said: "Use my power well summoner."

Then I felt something inside me and knew it was Valefor connecting to me. When it was over, I stood up, bowed to the fayth and walked out, slightly unsteady.

The door opened and Salmar walked out, using his staff to help keep balance. The people in the room looked at him and when he smiled Yuna congratulated him while the three others bowed.

"Kimahri, Wakka and Lulu. Can I ask you to be my guardians?" Salmar asked. They were a bit surprised but smiled and nodded. Salmar swore them in just as Yuna had when she accepted them as her guardians.

The group then walked out and Salmar summoned Valefor for the first time. It was slightly different from Yuna's. Salmar's were redder, and a bit bigger. Valefor explained that it was because Salmar had more magic than Yuna and that when Yuna got stronger, her Valefor would get bigger also.

That night Besaid celebrated its two summoners who would go out on their pilgrimage the next day. It was a lot of fun, and both Salmar and Yuna pushed all thoughts of the Final summoning out of their heads.

Before going to bed, Salmar walked a bit away from the fire and looked up at the stars.

"How are you Lord Salmar?" the head priest asked from behind Salmar.

"Just fine. I just wanted to see the stars beauty. No mater how cruel this world is, the starts remain the same, shining their beauty down on us. Oh, by the way. I am eternally grateful for all your guidance, help and training. I hope that I can repay you by defeating Sin." Salmar said, turning to the man behind him.

"It was my pleasure Lord Salmar. I know you will make us all proud, along with Lady Yuna." The head priest said. After that they both stood and watched the stars in silence before Salmar excused himself to go to bed.

The next morning, two summoners, three guardians and one tag along left Besaid village and boarded the boat to Kilika and Luca. Once onboard, Tidus found a blitz ball and practised a shoot with it. Yuna saw it and recognised it as the Jecht shot.

"Hey, you did the Jecht shot. That was amazing." Yuna said as she approached Tidus.

"How did you know it was the Jecht shot?" Tidus asked. He had never told her.

"Simple. I saw Jecht do it once." Yuna said smiling. Tidus grinned back, and the two of them had a nice conversation together.

"He is hitting on her. I swear, I have to get him to stop." Lulu said as she watched Yuna and Tidus talk together. Wakka sighed while I smiled amused.

"Lulu let them have fun. It can't hurt, can it?" Wakka said. I didn't went my opinion but walked away before I could hear Lulu's answer.

Instead I walked over to the bow and watched the water as it speed by. A ball hit my head and I instantly grabbed it before it fell into the sea. I turned and saw a little boy standing behind me, looking down onto the deck. He was embarrassed over something.

"Sorry mister summoner sir. I didn't mean to hit you." The boy said. I smiled and said: "Ah, don't worry kid. I've been trough worse. Here, let me show you something."

I crouched down in front of the kid, placed the ball on my index finger and spun it. The ball kept spinning as I moved my hand this way and that.

"Wow, how do you do that?" the boy asked with awe in his face.

"Here, I'll teach you." I said and placed the ball on his index finger. After about an hour of try and fail, he got it.

"Good work. You are a natural. Now, practise a lot and become really good, okay?" I said to the boy. He was beaming with pride and I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Yes summoner sir. I am going to become at least as good as you." He said, and I ruffled his hair before he ran over to his mother to show her his new trick.

"Hey, you are quite good at teaching." Tidus said from behind my back. I turned to him. Yuna was also there, amused at my touch with children.

"Yea, it is a good way to stop kids from running when they see you. Before I started teaching simple things like that, kids who saw me would run and hide behind a corner, watching me as I walked by. I think they were scared of me, but fascinated also. Must have been the swords and scars." I said and shrugged. Yuna giggled a bit while Tidus smiled. I turned to see what they were looking at. The boy was trying to teach his father how to do the ball spin. I laughed when I saw that.

"It seems that one was quite popular. Oh, by the way. Do you play blitz?" Tidus asked, turning almost serious for a minute.

I shook my head and said: "No, I don't. I have never been able to learn it."

Tidus looked a bit down at that. I smiled and said: "Hey, you can always play with Wakka."

It was said in a teasing tone. How ever, Tidus thought I was serious.

"Yeah, that is a good idea. I'll do just that. See you two later." With that he waved and left Yuna and me staring after him.

I shook my head and walked over to the railing. Yuna followed and said: "I'm glad I have you with me Salmar."

I looked at her and turned to face her, leaning against the railing.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked. Mostly playfully.

"Because I have someone to talk to who understands. We are in the same situation, and we both have the same responsibility. Lulu, Wakka, not even Kimahri understands the way you do." Yuna said. She was about to continue when I interrupted.

"I know what you mean. We are summoners, destined to lose our lives against Sin. And I am glad to be by your side Yuna. It comforts me, and even though I have a more dangerous job now, I can't help but feel grateful towards you for teaching me. Before I was always alone, wandering from one place to another, seeking fiends to kill and people to help.

Now, I have friends who travel with me, and someone who understands my situation. That is great comfort, and if I can support you in any way, then say the word and I'll do what I can." I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, by the way. Who has first priority?" Yuna asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Who goes into the chamber of fayth first, and who leads in battle. Who performs sendings, and so forth?" Yuna said. I thought hard for a bit.

"I have an idea. We switch on going into the chamber first, switch on leading in battle, and perform the sending together. The tasks we can do together I suggest we do together. Two summoners are better than one." I said. Yuna's face lit up and she nodded.

"That's a great idea. That would mean less strain on either of us. So, you think we can perform a sending together. We would have to dance together in perfect harmony." Yuna said and I chuckled lightly in return.

"Yes, I believe we can. We just have to practise. It can't be that hard. Come on, let's go practise. Is your cabin or mine more suited?" I said cheerfully.

"Let's use yours. Lulu would blow a circuit if I messed up the room." Yuna said. I nodded and we went to my cabin and practised dancing together.

"You are a pretty good dancer. I think we know each others movements well enough now." Yuna said, slightly sweaty from dancing several hours on end.

"Yeah, we probably were able to synchronise our movements so well because of the training. Now let's go get some food. I am starving." I said, equally out of breath. Yuna laughed at me and we went to eat. When we found Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri we sat down with them and just relaxed.

"So, um, Salmar. I forgot to ask you, but how old are you?" Wakka asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I laughed and said: "I look that old?"

Wakka waved a hand in front of his face and said: "Nonono. No, it wasn't that. I just wondered. The wandering guardian Salmar is pretty famous, ya? So I wondered how old you are."

"I am seventeen." I said, and looked up at the sky.

"Hey, that means you are just as old as I am" Yuna said. I looked at her and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter how old you look. It is how old you act that counts." Lulu said.

"Then I must be at least fifty sometimes." I mumble softly to myself. The others heard, but didn't press the issue.

A little later, Yuna and Tidus were standing at the railings, talking to each other. I was meditating when suddenly the ship started rocking back and forth. Everyone lost their balance, and I saw Tidus grab Yuna's hand to stop her from falling overboard. When their hands slipped apart, I jumped and grabbed them both. Yuna gasped and said: "You jump just like a Ronso."

"I have picked up a few traits." I said. "But never mind that, just hang on."

Sin surfaced and the crew of the ship rushed back and forth. Sin just passed us and continued towards Kilika. Two of the crew went to two harpoons and was about to shot.

"Stop. If you stick a harpoon in Sin, we'll get dragged under." Wakka yelled.

"Sin's headed for Kilika. Our families are there, we got to distract it. Forgive us lady summoner." One of the crew said to Yuna. She nodded and they fired their harpoons. One hit, while one missed.

"Load the harpoon again." I barked and one of the crew rushed to comply. Before he could shot, water rushed in and knocked us back a bit. Tiny Sinspawn came raining down on us and we had to fight them. We also attacked the fin which the harpoon was stuck in, but progress was slow to say the least.

"How many of these are there?" Tidus asked as he killed another Sinspawn.

"Just focus on beating them back." I said and threw another fire spell at the fin. Then Sin started to move faster and I saw the harpoon was about to break.

"Damn, it's getting away. I'll see you in Kilika. Don't be late." I yelled, rushed over to the loaded harpoon, climbed on it and fired it, desperate to hold on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuna yelled after me. I could barely hear Wakka yell: "BUT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!"

I smirked at that. 'To protect a wandering guardian you have to be a lot faster Wakka' I thought. When the harpoon hit Sin, I cut the rope to stop the ship from being dragged under.

As I stood on Sin's back, fighting an endless stream of Sinspawn, I could see we had reached Kilika. Almost without effort, Sin ripped the port to shreds; people were lifted of the ground and throw around like dolls. I saw a kid fly past me, still alive. I jumped, grabbed the kid and landed in the water as far away from Sin I could. When I hit the water, I began to swim right away. 'Have to get away. Can't die yet. Have to get away' I repeated in my head. The kid held on to me for dear life.

After what seemed like eternity, Sin turned and went away. Almost nothing was left of Kilika port, dead bodies floating everywhere. After a while, survivors gathered and I tried to find the kids parents. I found someone he called "Aunt" so I left him with her. I began to help heal the injured, and gather the dead in the bay. An old man walked up to me as I gazed over the dead bodies lying on the bottom of the bay.

"My Lord summoner, would you be so kind as to perform the sending?" the old man asked. I looked at him and said: "No, not yet. I am a rookie summoner and don't know if I can handle such large amount of people to send. But on the ship arriving there" I said, pointing to the ship arriving at the only pier standing, "is another summoner. I can perform the sending together with her." I finished and turned back to the sunset.

"I understand. I'll bring the summoner here then." The old man said and hastily limped away.

"Greetings, I am the summoner Yuna from Besaid Island. If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna said while she bowed to two people standing in front of her.

"There is another summoner here. He has sent me to bring you to him. He said he wanted to perform the sending together with you since the amount of dead people is too big for him to handle." The old man I spoke to earlier said, and guided Yuna to where I was.

"Salmar. You survived. I thought you were dead for sure" Yuna said, surprised to see me and she gave me a quick hug.

"No, not me. Although I was close. But we don't have time for that. We have our first sending to perform. You ready?" I asked and Yuna nodded.

We walked down to the edge of the water and spoke with the old man while Lulu explained to Tidus what a sending was.

"The sending takes the dead souls to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Lulu said.

"Summoners do this?" Tidus asked and Lulu nodded. They turned to see me and Yuna walk onto the water and begin our intricate dance.

The two summoners began to twirl and pirouette around each other, their staffs twirling and spinning. They perfectly mirrored each others movements, but neither had their focus on each other. Their focus was held on sending the dead souls. Soon balls of light with tails made out of all the rainbows colours, the pyre flies, floated out of the dead bodies. A mushroom of water grew under the two summoners, and their intricate dance continued for quite a while. The people of Kilika cried, taking their final farewell to their loved ones. The kid Salmar saved laid a rose on the water for his dead father. His mother had barley made it, thanks to the summoner who healed her.

A magnificent sight it was to see two summoners dance around each other on a mushroom of water with pyre flies flying around them, or it would have been if it wasn't for the reason why they were dancing.

When Yuna and Salmar walked back to the crowd after finishing the sending, Tidus said to Lulu: "It must be tough being a summoner."

"They both chose this path. Both Yuna and Salmar knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect them along the way. Until the end." Lulu said softly.

"Until the end?" Tidus asked confused. Lulu didn't answer.

"What's the end?" Tidus asked a bit too loud since everybody turned to him and Lulu sighed.

"Until one of them defeats Sin" Lulu said, walking away.

Yuna rushed up to Lulu.

"I hope…

I hope I did okay." She said anxiously. Lulu laid her hands on Yuna's head and shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You did very well." Lulu said. She was proud of Yuna, which had done her first sending flawlessly.

"They reached the Farplane by now. But…no tears next time, hm?" Lulu said.

"Tears are important. To keep tears locked on the inside will corrode the body and soul. Even we summoners have to cry sometimes. It is better to let it flow than to shut it inside. We summoners are expected to show a brave face, but even we cannot destroy our feelings. If we did, we would be no better than Sin. Remember people of Kilika. Never hide your feelings. If you do, you will eventually end up as fiends. Let the tears flow and mourn. Don't bottle them up. Take my advice, not as a summoner, but as a twelve year wandering guardian who has seen a lot more than he should." Salmar said, and the crowd nodded. Yuna smiled and Lulu looked surprised. Tidus looked puzzled.

"Twelve year wandering guardian. What's that?" he asked.

"Wandering guardians are fighters who travel around Spira, protecting people. They see much pain and suffering. The twelve year part shows how many years a wandering guardian has been a wandering guardian." Salmar explained.

Lulu looked at him and said: "But that can't be right. I have only heard of six tops seven year olds."

"That is because we, or should I say them now, see so many things that they usually quit after six or seven years, if they even last that long. I was a wanderer for twelve years, making me a legend among the wandering guardians. Apparently I hold the record for longest active duty. But not any more. Now I am a summoner, and my wandering guardian days are over." Salmar said. Before anyone could ask any more questions, he excused himself to go take a nap, saying he felt tired.

"Yuna says she wants you with us." Lulu said to Tidus. He and Wakka had just caught up to the rest of us on our way to the temple.

"What do you mean?" Wakka asked.

"I want you to be my guardian." Yuna said to Tidus who looked honoured and shocked.

"It's too early in the morning to tell jokes Yuna. He may be a blitzball whiz-kid, but against fiends, he's just a newbie." Wakka said. Yuna turned to him and said: "Not a guardian then. I just want him nearby."

I stepped forward and said: "I disagree with Wakka. Tidus, I would be honoured if you would want to be my guardian."

Tidus spun at me and gawked. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. I see some good fighting potential in you, and besides, Yuna said she wanted you close by right. Since we are taking the pilgrimage together, you being my guardian would grant that wish as well." I said smiling. Wakka was about to say something when Lulu stepped forward and said: "We are all going to the temple anyways. Can't this wait till later?"

I nodded and we started walking.

Once we reached the temple, Wakka started speaking about some blitzball summoner. I didn't listen, since history never really interested me. However, when the Aurochs proposed a race, I joined. But the race was interrupted by a Sinspawn. We rushed in to defeat it quickly.

The fiend was inside some kind of shell, and had two tentacles out to fight.

"Yuna, you summon Valefor. I'll be backup" I yelled at her and she nodded. The Aeon came down and was able to defeat the tentacles. The fiend came out of its shell and we attacked it. It was nearly beaten when I jumped back, grabbed my staff and started spinning it in my right hand.

"Tidus, step back" I said as he prepared to rush at the fiend. I jumped over the fiend, once again showing that I could jump just like a Ronso, and pointed the staff down at the fiend. It didn't see me and when I hit it on its head, the staff let out a fire beam downwards, killing the fiend.

As we got our breath back, Tidus complained about how tough being a Guardian actually was, Wakka complimented him how he handled himself, saying he had talent.

Yuna walked up to me and placed her hands on her back, leaning towards me. "How did you jump like that Salmar?" she asked. I blinked a few times and then understood the question.

"Oh, you mean like a Ronso? It's not really that difficult. Just requires a lot of training. I was once trained by a Ronso, who taught me how to jump like that." I said. Kimahri didn't say anything, but looked interested.

Half way up the stairs, Wakka and Tidus talked about Zanarkand and Wakka told us his theory about Sin not killing people, but carrying them trough time. Then Lulu started scolding him about his brother being dead, and no replacement for the people being dead. Lulu started to walk away, but suddenly faced a sword.

"Talk like that one more time, and I will show you why I am called "demon Salmar"" I growled. Lulu swallowed. "Why are you so upset Salmar?" she asked, anxious to get the sword away.

I pulled away, sheathed the sword, turned away from the black mage and started walking away. A few steps away I said: "The ones, who crush hope like that, deserve no hope themselves. Hope is something no one should lose." Then I walked away. Tidus, Wakka and Yuna exchanged glances and Yuna went to help Lulu, who had slumped to the ground.

"Are you okay Lu?" Wakka asked. Lulu nodded weakly and said trembling: "His eyes. They were so cold. Why did he react like that?"

"Probably because he has been trough more than you can ever imagine." A voice said. An old priest walked up to them and continued. "Lord Salmar's reputation precedes him, although as a wandering guardian, not a summoner. He has seen fights and horrors no one should. Normal wandering guardians retire after six-seven years, and even they can go mad sometimes. Probably the only thing that kept Lord Salmar sane was hope. So he protects hope as much as he can."

Lulu looked after Salmar in shock, while the other talked a bit with the priest.

I was at the temple when the rest caught up to me. Priests and other people gathered around me. The cold look in my eyes that Lulu had seen was gone and replaced by a smile as I talked to the people. Yuna came over and joined me, also talking to the people.

After a while we tried to go into the temple, but some blitzball players came out and started talking trash with the Aurochs. When they were about to go away one of them saw me and stopped. He was apparently the leader.

"Hello my Lord. Do you play blitz?" the red haired man said. I shook my head and said: "No, and you won't either if you continue to abuse people's hope like that. Let me give you fair warning. Those that put people down and try to make the lives of others as miserable as possible, are trash in my eyes. Trash that deserves nothing."

With that I walked into the temple with my friends behind me.

Wakka and Tidus were praying while a summoner and her guardian came out and said to Yuna: "A summoner are you?"

Yuna walked over to them while I stood by a few feet away.

"My name is Yuna, from the island of Besaid." Yuna said. The summoner turned to me and said: "And you?"

"My name is Salmar. Where I come from is of no concern, but I was trained in the summoning arts in the temple of Besaid." I said, crossing my arms.

"Dona." The summoner said arrogantly. "So you are High Summoner Braska's daughter. What a name to live up to. And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble!"

"These people are my guardians also." I said. Yuna stepped forward and said: "We have as many guardians as there are people we can trust. I trust them all with my life!"

"Of course I would never question your ways either, so Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace." Yuna said.

Dona was about to say something when I stepped forward and laid a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"What Lady Yuna is saying kindly apparently is lost on you, so I'll say it plain and simple. Leave us to our ways, and we leave you to yours. Now get out of my sight before I become angry" I said. Yuna looked up at me and I smiled to her. (A/N: Salmar is a little over a head taller than Yuna)

Dona sad something I didn't catch and left. We walked over to the elevator down to the cloister of trials and stepped on. Tidus also came, but was pushed of by Kimahri.

"Hey! What gives?" Tidus asked angrily

"You're not a guardian yet." Lulu said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna said and we rode the elevator down.

When Tidus came trough the cloister of trials, Wakka and Lulu was angry at him and said Yuna could get excommunicated.

"No she won't." I said. Everyone turned to me and I sighed.

"He is going to be my guardian, not Yuna's. Remember. All he needs is to be sworn in and he is a guardian. If someone's is to suffer the consequences, it would be me. So shut up and let's hope Yuna is okay." I explained and faced the chamber of fayth again.

Wakka and Lulu explained about the fayth and Tidus fell silent.

Ones both me and Yuna had gotten our new aeon, we walked out of the temple. I and Yuna were instantly surrounded by people, asking how it went. As we walked back to the port, Yuna and Tidus talked and suddenly Tidus screamed really loud. Everyone whirled around. Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were puzzled while I roared with laughter.

"That's right Tidus. Don't keep it inside you." I said and continued walking, chuckling all the way.

On the ship to Luca I sat in the mast and meditated all the time.

Upon arrival in Luca, Tidus had a little speech about how the Aurochs where going to win before people ran towards another dock yelling Maester Mika is here. We went over to meet him.

The huge Yevon ship was as impressive as ever. First Maester Seymour walked of, people mumbling about him. He turned and bowed towards Mika who stepped down the ramp.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise Maester Seymour, and all of you as well. I present to you, the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon." Mika said as Seymour rose and bowed to the crowd.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honoured to receive the title of Maester." Seymour said and Wakka told Tidus to bow his head. Seymour looked at Yuna with a funny gleam in his eyes. As Mika was about to walk away, he saw me and turned. "Bring that man to me" he said, pointing at me. His guards tried to grab my arms, but I shook out of their grip.

"The Maester wants to see you. Show some respect." One of the guards said. I looked at him and said: "I could hear that, but people try to grab my arms. I don't like that. Either back down, or lose a limb or two."

The guard growled and launched himself at me.

"Stop" Mika yelled but the guard already pulled out a sword and swung at me. I blocked, twisted and broke his arm.

"I told you. Back down before something worse happens." I said and walked over to Mika. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu were surprised but followed a little behind. I bowed down in front of the Maester, who chuckled and said: "Rise my friend. Haven't I told you not to bow down to me?"

I stood up and said: "Always keep up appearances Maester."

Mika laughed and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Good to see you again my boy. But what is this? You are a summoner now?" he said a bit puzzled.

"Yes. I came to Besaid to offer my help to Lady Yuna, but she saw talent for the summoner arts in me and I trained at the temple." I said smiling.

"So, no longer Salmar the demon?" Mika asked amused. A shadow feel over my face and I bowed my head.

"Oh, no worries my young friend. I know you, and those stories can't be true. But why did you become a summoner? You could have stayed a wandering guardian." Mika said, first cheerfully then seriously.

"You know my wish Maester. So you should know my reason." I said, still head bowed so no one except the Maester could see my expression.

"You mean…? Salmar, that isn't the way. Please tell me that isn't your only reason." Mika said, really serious.

"My reason is to defeat Sin. The rest you know." I said, lifting my head and showing eyes of steel determination.

Mika sighed and removed his hand. "My boy. Three years have passed. Isn't it time to let go?"

"No, Sin will pay for all the people he has killed. Never should anyone be made to experience what I have." I said sadly but with my head held high.

"I never imagined the demon among the wandering guardians to be so emotional." Seymour said. I looked at him and said: "Appearance can be deceiving. Anyway, that is in my past. I am no longer that person. I am a summoner now, sworn to protect Spira."

Seymour looked amused.

"Well Salmar, I must go now. I hope you can accompany me in my lounge during the tournament." Mika said.

I shook my head and said: "No, I cannot. I will watch with my friends. Sorry Maester, but you will have to do without me."

Mika smiled and said: "Of course. Well then, I hope to see you later my friend."

With that he and the rest of his company left. I turned to my friends who were gawking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are friends with Maester Mika?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? After all, I did save his life." I said and started to walk towards the stadium.

"Wait, what? You saved Maester Mika?" Lulu asked.

"Yes. He and a convoy he was part of were attacked by Sinspawn once. I destroyed the Sinspawn and saved Maester Mika's life. Since then we have been friends, although I haven't exactly visited often. But can we go now?" I said and started walking again.

Tidus ran up to me and said: "What was all that demon talk?"

I stopped and turned to my friends. "That is part of my past. I'll tell you later, but not now." With that I walked towards the stadium for the third time.

"Salmar, Yuna has been kidnapped." Lulu yelled at me as she, Tidus and Kimahri ran past me. I followed and helped them destroy some machina. When we came onto the ship Yuna was on, a big machina came out.

"We can use this crane." Tidus said

"But it's out of power." Lulu said.

"We'll launch lightening attacks on it. Come on Lulu" I said and we got to work. The crane moved and ripped the top of the machina. After it was destroyed, Yuna came out and an Al Bhed slumped down onto the ground behind her.

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu said.

"A little." Yuna said and I laughed a bit.

Wakka won the match after Lulu sent up a flare to tell him Yuna was alright.

After talking to the Aurochs I, Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri and Wakka walked to the stands and sat down, prepared to watch the match.

The game was good. The Aurochs surprised quite a few people, and despite his injuries, Wakka played on, and they won the game.

"We won!" Yuna yelled. Lulu smiled. I grinned and shook my head.

Wakka lay in the arena floating as Tidus swam up to him. But screams filled the stands, and fiends emerged. The two of them fought to get out of the sphere of water, while the rest of us were busy trying to protect the people in the stands.

Then Seymour summoned his aeon and defeated all the fiends.

"Wow, that is one powerful aeon." I said to myself.

The next day, Wakka told Yuna he was her full time guardian again. Yuna welcomed him back. After a slight talk about Tidus, who were talking to Auron, a guy who were Braska's guardian, Wakka came over to me. "I'll also assume my duties as your full time guardian, if that's alright." He said. I smiled and bowed. "Of course Sir Wakka. It would be an honour." I said.

Then Auron and Tidus came walking up. Yuna, Wakka and Lulu turned to him and bowed. "Sir Auron" Yuna said.

"I wish to become your guardian, Yuna." Auron said. Yuna gasped and said: "But why?"

"You refuse?"

"No, not at all. It would be an honour. But why?" Yuna said, bowing again.

"I promised Braska." Auron said.

"My father?" Yuna asked. Auron nodded, and took Tidus's hand and pulled him in front of him.

"This one comes as well." Auron said and added: "This I promised Jecht."

"Sir Jecht. Is he alive?" Yuna asked. Auron shrugged and said: "Can't say. Haven't seen him for ten years."

Then Auron was about to say something but stopped once he saw me. He turned and looked at me.

"Is that who I think it is?" Auron asked Yuna.

"Depends on who you think it is Sir Auron." Yuna said cheerfully.

Auron walked up to me, studied my face and drew his sword, pointing it at my throat.

"You wouldn't by any chance be the demon among the wandering guardians would you?" Auron asked. He still pointed his sword at me.

"Sir Auron, please. What has he done?" Yuna said.

"He has slaughtered indiscriminately, both humans and fiends." Auron said and swung. The sword stopped, blocked by one of my own.

"Everyone keeps bringing up my past these days. But yes, I suppose you are right, I am Salmar. But I have left the wandering guardians, and have become a summoner. Nice to meet you Sir Auron." I said boringly, sheathed my sword and crossed my arms.

"What? Slaughtered people? What does he mean Salmar?" Yuna asked.

I looked at her and sighed.

"It looks like I have to tell you a lot sooner than I thought. Very well. I am called Salmar the demon partly because I would never leave survivors behind of my attacks. When a pack of fiends attacked a village, I killed as many of them I could. If a band of bandits attacked innocent people, then they would die by my hand. Or so the legend goes. The truth isn't quite as bloody, though it isn't nice. One day about 5 or 6 years ago, I stumbled over a camp set up by a bunch of bandits. They had raided a village and kidnapped two little girls. They were going to rape and kill them. I killed the bandits. One of them, the leader, escaped and was able to tell someone before I reached him and killed him too. After that, I brought the girls back to the village, or the remains of it and left. But about a year later, I passed the same area, and a pack of wolves attacked the same village. I joined in on the fight against the fiends and killed more wolves than the crusaders fighting alongside me. Again one was able to almost escape but I caught up and killed it. From there this myth about a demon wandering guardian who slaughters his opponents and never leaves a survivor has risen. Some look at me with awe because of it, while others run away. But it is rather over exaggerated. I am not the bloodthirsty beast the myth makes me." I explained. Once I was done, Tidus and Wakka gawked at each other, Lulu and Yuna looked a bit sad for some reason, Kimahri looked just like normal and Auron looked like he understood.

"Well, that explains why you are a summoner now. No evil people have become summoners, so I guess I should apologize." Auron said. I waved a hand and mentioned towards Lulu.

"I think you should ask Lulu about that. I think I scared her a bit earlier." I said seriously. Lulu shuddered at the memory, but regained her composure quite fast.

"Oh, Lord Salmar is a good person. No doubt, just don't go putting other people down and crushing their hope in front of him. I think I was just a second or two from decapitation." Lulu said. Auron looked back at me with wonder and said: "so that part is true after all."

I was puzzled. "What part?"

"The part about you having strong morals, and never going against them." Auron said.

I rubbed my head and said: "Well, that's true. I don't go against my beliefs, at least not when I can help it. But are we going to stand here all day, or are we actually going to travel." I was getting a bit impatient. It this kept up, they would be asking more about my past. I don't want that.

"I have an idea. Auron, why don't you become Salmar's guardian also? I already am." Tidus said. Auron looked at him and said: "You are?"

"Yes, and so are Wakka and Lulu. Kimahri I'm not sure of though." Tidus continued. He stopped though when he saw my face.

"No, I won't accept him. I have no need for a guardian who does not trust me. Thus I have no need for Auron as a guardian. Sorry Tidus." I said irritated. Then Auron began to chuckle.

"You know, we saw you once. Braska, Jecht and me. We saw you fight. You are good with the sword, so why do you have so many guardians anyway?"

I looked at him, and everyone froze as my eyes changed from their warm brown to the cold steel look. Even Auron felt uneasy and slightly scared.

"I have as many guardians as I can trust. To me a guardian isn't just a person who follows me around and makes sure I am safe. That would smother me, and make me unhappy. No, a guardian to me is someone I trust and travel with. Kind of a very loyal friend. You, no matter how strong or good a guardian you are, have no place among that group. I don't trust you, since I can sense you hold back a lot of information, you force me to talk about things I still have nightmares about and generally show distrust. So no, even if you wanted to, you will not become my guardian." I said my tone so cold Lulu began to wonder if I cast a blizzard spell.

Auron shook a bit before he said: "That has to be the most arrogant summoner speech I have ever heard. I saw your skills ten years ago. Unless you have become much more powerful, you can't beat me and…"

"What does that have to do with things? If I am able to beat you or not does not matter with me not wanting you as a guardian." I said impatiently. Also I could see that Yuna wanted us to stop.

"Well then, why don't we have a little spar to see who is better? The demon or the legendary guardian." Auron said mockingly. I nodded and he drew his sword and readied himself. I took out my two swords, looked at them and said: "This is the last time I use both at the same time. These swords are the only thing connecting me to my past as a demon. I think I will destroy them once I show this arrogant bastard who is better."

With that I jumped while Yuna screamed "stop" to us. I swung down and Auron blocked easily. "Is that it?" he asked.

"I hope you have strong ribs, idiot." I said as I dropped underneath Auron's sword, and smashed my swords into his ribs in a scissor motion. Auron's eyes widened and he feel down, clutching his ribs.

"Usually that move is administered with the blade side, not the dull side. If I had been serious, you would be dead now. Here, a hi-potion." I said and gave him the medicine. He drank it and got up as I sheathed my swords.

"How did you move so fast? And how did you get so strong?" Auron asked amazed.

"Ten years, and you think I would keep the same strength. Fool. I won't even bother explaining about the technique. Anyways, these swords are done."

With that I smashed the swords together and shattered the blades.

"See that Auron? That is the last piece of Salmar the demon wanderer being destroyed right there. From now on I will fight with my staff." I said and used a fire spell to melt the metal of the swords into a puddle.

Yuna looked at me before she said: "But Salmar. Why? Those swords were part of who you are."

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Auron looked at my swords to confirm his suspicion about me being the demon. Also they were a part of my past yes, but a past I want to forget. I have wanted to get rid of them for a long time, and now I had the excuse." I said and walked up the stairs to the Mi'hen Highroad. What I didn't see was Wakka and Tidus helping Auron while Yuna gathered what remained of the molten swords.

The walk across Mi'hen highroad wasn't all that exiting, but I was happy. 'Finally some peace.' I thought. Then of course it didn't last long. Three chokobo knights stopped us and told us about a big fiend hunting chokobos. 'Great. Not what I wanted today. A chokobo eater. Damn.' I thought and continued walking while Auron told us a little about Jecht and Braska.

By some ruins we meet a summoner. She introduced herself as Belgemine and asked who we were.

"My name is Yuna." Yuna said and bowed.

"Ah, you are the high summoner's daughter. I have heard much about you. And you?" Belgemine said and turned to me.

"I am Salmar. Nice to meet you Lady Belgemine." I said and bowed also.

"Oh, the former wandering guardian. I have heard much about you too. But you are still fresh with being a summoner, are you not?" Belgemine asked, quirking a eyebrow.

"Yes, we are." I said and Yuna bowed her head slightly.

"I might have a few things to teach you two. Let us see which are strongest. My aeons or yours. A one on one match, not to the death of course. What do you say?" Belgemine asked

I looked at Yuna and said: "Sure. Which one of us do you want to fight?"

"Both, although not at the same time. I suggest Lady Yuna goes first" Belgemine said and Yuna nodded and stepped forward. The rest of us retreated slightly.

"I'll do my best!" Yuna said and readied her staff.

Belgemine started by summoning Ifrit. Yuna summoned Valefor.

Yuna's Valefor was stronger than Belgemine and her Ifrit. After a long battle where both sides got hit a lot, Yuna won.

"Stop. That is enough. You show promise. I underestimated you, but with a little practise, you could defeat Sin." Belgemine said happily.

"Thank you, but I think you might defeat Sin before I am able to." Yuna said.

Belgemine shook her head and said: "I had my chance. I was not able to, but enough of that. It's your turn now Lord Salmar."

I took Yuna's place in front of Belgemine and we started. Again she summoned Ifrit while I summoned Valefor. Now Ifrit is, or should be, stronger than Valefor, so I had to plan how to fight this battle.

'From what I saw just now, she has Ifrit attack with it's claws and it's Meteor Strike. I have to block the Meteor Strike and try to counter the claw attack. Ah I know.' I thought and jumped beside Valefor.

"You have a plan?" it asked me. I nodded and whispered to it: "That Ifrit attacks with it's claws and Meteor Strike. When I tell you, use your shield. Then right after, use your Energy beam. Try to focus it straight on Ifrit and not the ground."

Valefor nodded and I jumped away again. Ifrit immediately launched it's Meteor Strike.

"Now!" I yelled and Valefor threw up it's shield. Then when the attack was over, Valefor blasted Ifrit with it's Energy beam. Valefor focused the beam around Ifrit instead of on a large area. It worked and Ifrit was beaten. I walked over and scratched a tired looking Valefor. She looked at me and nodded before vanishing again. (A/N: from now on I think I will have the aeons either female or male. It is so weird referring to them as "it" all the time. So Valefor is a female now while Ifrit is a male. Ixon is a male while Shiva is female. Bahamuth and Yojimbo are males, Anima and the Magus sisters are females. Now back to the story.)

"This can't be. You beat my Ifrit with one attack. That shouldn't be possible with Valefor. I see you are as gifted as summoner as you were rumoured to be as wandering guardian. If anyone is to defeat Sin, it will be one of you two. Support each other and train hard. We will meet again." Belgemine said and walked away.

"Wow Salmar. That was awesome. I had no idea you were this good." Tidus said while nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"I guess I handled myself well, but I still need more training. Well then, shall we continue?" I said and we started walking again.

A little later we meet a little girl and her mother. The girl introduced herself as Cali and asked Yuna if she was going to bring the Calm.

"Yes, soon." Yuna said cheerfully. Cali squealed in excitement and ran around Yuna a couple of times. Her mother explained that they were looking forward to another Calm and the two left us. Tidus then asked what a Calm was, and Lulu explained.

"Oh, I get it now. Now everything makes sense." Tidus said. I raised an eyebrow and said: "Everything? Than explain to me how we are to defeat Sin permanently."

Tidus's good mood was effectively killed and he said sourly: "Not absolutely everything, just the bit about why Sin is still here even though Yuna's father beat it."

We laughed a bit and continued walking.

We arrived at a travel agency and Auron said that we should rest here. Wakka didn't like the idea. "But this is an Al Bhed shop." He said.

"So?" I asked. Wakka turned to me and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"I have had dealings with the Al Bhed before. They haven't done anything to me before so there is no need to worry." I said

"But they don't believe in Yevon and in Luca they…they kidnapped Yuna." Wakka said.

"Where were her guardians?" Auron asked. Wakka hung his head.

"Sir Auron is just concerned about our health." Yuna said

"But I'm not tired" Wakka said. Auron turned and walked to the agency. His parting comment made me smile slightly. "But I am."

'I may not trust Auron, but he sure makes great entertainment sometimes.' I thought and followed into the agency.

I was sitting with Wakka and Auron when Tidus walked over to Yuna and they started talking. Wakka nudged me in my ribs.

"What?" I asked as I rubbed the spot he had hit.

"Yuna and Tidus sure is getting close. Wonder what will happen?" Wakka said playfully. I snorted. "Yuna is a big girl. She can handle herself. I have no business with their privacy." I said. Auron nodded and said: "But still. I can sense some feelings growing between them. I don't know if that is good or not."

I waved a hand and said: "Relax Auron. Yuna won't do anything stupid. Although I kinda wish Tidus and I switched places. Damn this emotional barrier business." The last part I said in a low murmur so the two men with me didn't hear. Although Auron smiled in a weird way afterwards.

We watched the two for a bit before I stood up. "I wish you the very best Yuna." I said softly before I jumped away, heading into the woods behind the agency to train. Wakka was about to go after me to guard me, but Auron held him behind. "No, let him be for now. I think that would be the best." He said. Wakka looked puzzled before he agreed and sat down.

In the clearing I found, I summoned Valefor and worked with her on our fighting. Then I summoned Ifrit and did the same with him. After I dismissed Ifrit I sat down and thought for a while.

'I know my summons get stronger when I get stronger. So I should train my body and my magic as well as my summoning. Alright, this is just like training before master Shan left. Okay Salmar, you can do this. Just train every day and you can beat Sin.' I said to my self and began the training I had done under my mentor with the wandering guardians.

Flashback:

"Salmar, you are skilled, but no matter how skilled you are, if your body is bad then you won't be able to do anything. That is why I want you to train with me for now. Start with fifty push ups, then fifty sit ups, fifty squats, fifty jumps, fifty fire spells, fifty water spells, fifty thunder spells, fifty ice spells, fifty rounds around this area before you go to rest okay?" master Shan said to me. I nodded and did as he said, knowing that if I said anything against him, he would add to my training routine.

End flashback.

After remembering how it was training under master Shan, I started doing the exercises he set up for me. I found them to work just as well as a summoner as they did when I was a wandering guardian. But instead of using the lowest elemental spells like master Shan had instructed, I used the highest I knew. About two or three hours later I was finished and walked back to my room in the agency. I was pretty sweaty but not as much as I should.

'Tomorrow I better increase the amount of repetitions from fifty to sixty. But now to take a shower before heading of to bed. Hopefully Valefor and Ifrit become stronger from this as well.' I thought and went for the showers.

"Where did he vanish to last night? Damn it, if he hasn't come back yet. I knew we should have followed him. I'm supposed to be his guardian, and now he's gone. What should we do?" Wakka rambled on. He, Lulu, Tidus, Yuna and Auron stood inside my room. It was of course deserted.

"Calm down Wakka. Let's go outside and look for him. Maybe he is returning here as we speak" Yuna said. Wakka nodded and they went outside. The looked around a bit and saw me sitting by the cliffs, watching the sun.

"Lord Salmar." Wakka exclaimed and ran over to me, with the others in tow.

I looked up and waved. "Hello. Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"What do you mean good morning? We have been worried about you. Wakka said you vanished last night and we didn't find you this morning. What happened?" Lulu said slightly angry. I looked at her puzzled and said: "I went of to train. I trained by myself for a couple of hours before heading to bed, sleeping for a few hours and getting up again. I only sleep two, tops three hours a night. It's a habit I picked up during my days as a wandering guardian, to keep from getting caught of guard as easily. I didn't know I had a curfew, or and obligation to stay in bed until you fetch me."

Wakka, Lulu and Tidus looked a bit embarrassed after I said that. Wakka mumbled a sorry while Yuna looked curious.

"What did you train on?" she asked me.

"Summoning, as well as build my strength, magic and other attributes. You should too you know. The aeons get stronger when the summoner gets stronger, so we should both train ourselves just as much as we train on summoning." I said and Yuna nodded.

"The next time you go to train like that, please take me with you." She said. I nodded and was about to say something when I saw something on top of the agency.

"Say, is that the chokobo eating fiend?" I asked, pointing at the fiend. Then a woman screamed something about chokobos and help.

"That's our cue." Auron said and we nodded. We rushed at the fiend, who jumped down and attacked us.

"Yuna, I'll call Ifrit." I yelled at her. She nodded and I performed the summoning. Ifrit came up of the ground under me as always. This time though I could sense something different. And see it too. Ifrit looked slightly bigger than usual, and his flames were slightly darker.

"Ifrit, what's wrong? You look different." I asked him. He looked at me and said: "You started training last night. I look different because I am more linked to you now, since you understood that you need to train your body trough training, and not only battle, like most summoners do. So I get stronger as you do, but the difference is that before I would get stronger at a certain pre cent of your power increase. Now on the other hand, my power increases just as much as yours. It is a great advantage over other summoners."

The explanation was simple and logical. I nodded and said: "okay, but right now I think we should fight this fiend. I want you to use your Meteor Strike first. The fiend looks like if doesn't have much balance, so we will try to flip it over. When it is on its back, use hellfire and destroy it."

Ifrit nodded and attacked. While Ifrit attacked, Auron, Yuna and Lulu attacked. Wakka, Tidus and Kimahri followed up and was able to almost knock the fiend over on its back. Normally a summoner stands behind his summon in a fight. I found that I didn't have to do that.

"Hey, I can move. That's new as well." I said, but didn't stop to think about it. Instead I rushed at the unsteady fiend. It saw me, and tried to hit me. Ifrit stopped the punch and I was able to use my staff to trip the fiend. The Ifrit launched his most powerful attack. The fiend was alive afterwards, but two or three attacks from us afterwards and it was gone.

After the fiend dissolved into pyre flies, chokobos ran around exited. Rin, the Al Bhed who owns the travel agencies around Spira, came and told us he would rent us chokobos for free as a token of appreciation.

I didn't listen though. I and Yuna were having a conversation with Ifrit.

"So, when I realised I had to train my body in order to make my summons stronger, I made our connection stronger and now I can move around while having you summoned. Also you become stronger at the same pace I do, instead of at slightly slower speed?" I said. Ifrit nodded and said: "A normal summoner summons and has to stand in one spot to let the summon stay there. It is because the connection between the summoner and the aeon is made in that spot. You on the other hand have so strong connection with us that you can move around, but not much. You can't move farther away from me than about forty meters I suppose. That distance will grow as we get stronger though."

"So, how do I do the same? Start to train my body also?" Yuna asked. Ifrit nodded and said: "Yes, if you start to train outside of battle as well, just as Salmar has, then the same change will happen to you, although I suggest you don't tell other summoners." Ifrit said.

I was puzzled at that. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because this is your advantage. Some summoners are bad, even evil. If they could do the same thing, it would be bad for Spira." Ifrit said.

"Wait, evil summoners? I thought summoners couldn't be evil. Lulu said something about it." I said, even more puzzled now. Ifrit shook his head and said: "No, some summoners are evil. They summon what is called dark aeons. They are basically the same aeons, but are evil and filled with evil power. They are few, but exist. Be careful. You have to fight them, as they want the same thing Sin wants, namely death and destruction."

With that, Ifrit left. Yuna looked at me and said: "We will keep this information to ourselves and train so that the two of us become strong enough to beat those dark aeons."

I nodded. "I agree. We have to train hard Yuna, but I would want to keep our friends out of our training sessions. If there is something I know about evil, it is that it has no pride or mercy. If they found out our guardians knew the secret to our new strengths, they would torture them for the information. Even Auron would break under the correct torture, so I suggest we just tell them we go to train. Even Kimahri can't come. You understand?"

Yuna nodded, and I smiled as I put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. As long as we keep this secret, they will be safe. I hope." I said, and she smiled back at me.

After finishing talking to Rin, we rented a chokobo and headed of to the Mushroom rock road. I suggested we go down to the old road and fight some fiends to grow stronger. The suggestion was meet with enthusiasm from Tidus, and a slightly calmer version from Yuna.

On the old road we encountered a lot of fiends, and beat them. Tidus almost got killed as a Floating eye lifted him up into the air and dropped him. Yuna saved him by summoning Valefor. I was almost killed when a Dual horn tried to break my neck. Tidus managed to sever the Dual horn's spine before it could break my neck though.

All in all, when we walked towards the gates leading to Mushroom rock road, we were tired, but stronger. We had spent the night in the old road, and Yuna and I had trained together during the night. Yuna did the same exercises as I did, although not as many repetitions.

"This kind of training is hard. You did this every day?" Yuna asked me as we were walking back to the camp.

"Yes I did. Although I don't think you need to train quite as hard as you did. If I were you I would focus on my magic. You are more naturally disposed towards magic, while I am more towards pure power. Besides, if you gain too many muscles, you will just ruin you cute looks." I said. I took exactly two and a half steps before I realised what I had said and that Yuna wasn't following. I blushed furiously and hurriedly said: "Although that isn't any of my business. I just…"

"You think I am cute?" Yuna asked looking into my eyes. I looked back and swallowed.

'Oh shit. Damn me and my tongue. Oh well, now I better say the truth then.'

"Yeah. Well, no and yes. I mean I think you are beautiful but cute at the same time. I mean, oh damn. I'll just shut up now." I said and lowered my head. What I didn't see was the smile on Yuna's face.

"Thank you." She said and I looked up at her puzzled. "No one has ever said that to me." Yuna said. I couldn't believe that was true.

"That can't be right. Someone so pretty as you should hear that every day. Are you sure no one else has said that to you?" I said gently, desperately trying to keep my voice steady.

Yuna thought for a bit before she said: "Well, father told me all the time. But no one outside of family." With that she smiled at me.

"Oh, I see. That's strange though. I really think you are beautiful though. But I think we should go back now, before I embarrass myself further." I said, the last bit was said jokingly.

Yuna giggled and said while holding back a huge laugh: "Okay, although one bit of me wants to stay and hear more praise from you."

I shook my head smiling. "Oh, you'll hear. Just not now. But don't let praise get to your head, okay? That would be dangerous." I said. Yuna nodded and we walked the last bit back to camp.

"There you are. We were starting to worry." Lulu said as we came back. Yuna and Lulu stayed up and talked for a bit. I went straight to bed. I had a suspicion about what their conversation would be about, and did not want to hear it.

When I awoke three hours later, I got up and started training again. I tried to stay close in case some fiend would attack, but also so much away that they didn't see how I trained. When I heard them starting to awake, I went back and helped make breakfast. The first thing I noticed when Lulu got up was that she gave me a funny look and smile before sitting down to eat.

'Oh man. Stupid loudmouth. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?' I thought and mentally groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Of wandering guardians and summoning arts.

Chapter 2.

By: Kin-Ryu Chikara

This is a fan fiction based on the ps2 game Final Fantasy X and X-2. I have no rights to this game, names or characters from the game. That right belongs to Squaresoft. This story is based on the game and may differ slightly from the game play.

"Regular speech"

'thought'

"_Song."_

Monotype Corsiva is Al Bhed translated to usual language.

(A/N: my notes during the story. Stands for author's notes)

* * *

After our rather sparse breakfast, we headed off again. We reached the gates and saw Dona getting turned down by the guards. We was about to turn back when a crusader came up to us, bowed and turned to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, Maester Seymour has given orders to let you and your guardians trough. Follow me please." The crusader then started walking with us in tow behind him. We didn't speak after Tidus tried to ask the crusader about this operation. We only learned it was an operation to defeat Sin without a summoner.

When Seymour made his speech to the crusaders about having faith in their path, Wakka became slightly angry.

"Why is Maester Seymour supporting them? They are violating the teachings by using Al Bhed machina. It's not right." He said

"They will risk going against the teachings for the greater good." Yuna said.

"And remember Wakka. Sin isn't right either." I added.

"But he can't support them. Why should he?" Wakka said puzzled

"Ask him yourself." Auron said as Seymour came over to us.

Seymour stopped and greeted Auron before turning towards Yuna.

"Sir Auron must be a good to have as a guardian." Seymour said. Yuna stiffened and said: "Your Grace" with a slight bow. Seymour waved his hand and said that formalities were of no need. Wakka walked hesitantly next to Seymour and asked shyly: "Excuse me. Maester Seymour, why is your Lordship…presently…present here…sir?"

"Please, speak as you normally would." Seymour said. Wakka nodded.

"Isn't this operation violating the teachings? Aren't you going to stop them?" Wakka said with his usual vigour.

Seymour nodded and said: "It's true…I should. But both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed wish peace for Spira, and thus I will not interfere. And I, as a person and denizen of Spira, wish them well in their endeavour. But I think you should ask that question to Lord Salmar as well."

Wakka and the others turned to me, extremely curious for what secret from my dark past which would surface now. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Well? Why should we ask you?" Tidus said, a little impatient.

I kept silent and Seymour sighed. "Lord Salmar is highly respected by both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed. He has helped both of them on numerous occasions. I am sure that if Salmar really wanted, he could stop this operation." Seymour explained and I shook my head.

"No, I can't. It is true that I have helped them a lot, and the Crusaders owe me plenty of favours. How ever, the favours the Al Bhed owed me were paid back about three years ago, when they helped me find my brother and sister and fight a battle there. I can pull favours and get the Crusaders to back of, but not the Al Bhed. So I can't do that, and besides I am under the same impression as your Lordship." I said and bowed to Seymour.

"I wonder when we will learn all there is to learn about you, Salmar." Tidus said cheerfully. I darkened and said: "Let's hope that never happens. It would be a shame for you to lose your sleep over my past. But I think we should go to the command centre now, or what does your Lordship say?"

Seymour nodded and we walked towards where the operation was organised from. On the way we encountered a lot of fiends which I insisted to Seymour that he let us handle. He did after a bit of persuasion, but soon looked quite interested in how I and Yuna fought. When I broke a fiend's neck with my bare hands, Seymour raised an eyebrow and said: "I have never seen a summoner fight quite so physically. No doubt that is because of your past Lord Salmar."

I nodded. "Yes Maester. I may be a summoner, but I was trained to fight with my body. I know how to fight with magic and have over the years grown strong there as well, but it feels like a relief when I can do something with my body instead of just standing from afar and waving my staff." I said and clenched my fist.

"I see. Well, just make sure your magic doesn't suffer from it." Seymour said and I nodded. "Yes your Lordship." I said. Then I sensed something behind me and turned around. A dragon type fiend jumped at Yuna. "Yuna get down!" I yelled and jumped, pushed her out of the way. The fiend hit me in the chest, knocking me backwards. One of the Guado guards following Seymour grabbed me and I saw Auron chop off the fiends head.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked me, kneeling next to me to check for injuries.

"I thought…that…guardians were supposed…to actually guard." I said gasping for air. At least three of my ribs were broken. Wakka, Lulu and Tidus looked guilty, Auron looked a little disappointed in himself while Kimahri looked…concerned.

"Lady Yuna, do you know enough white magic to heal him?" Seymour asked.

"Yes, I think so." Yuna said and did the spell to fix me. I groaned slightly but was happy to be breathing easily again.

Yuna looked at me with concern in her eyes. "You didn't have to do that." She just said. I shook my head slightly. "You're wrong. I had to. I won't let any of my friends get hurt. Not when I can do something about it. But don't worry. Your spell fixed me up. Now, shall we continue?" I said and smiled at her. She nodded and helped me up.

Seymour looked at me with a weird expression as I passed.

We arrived at the lift leading up to the command centre a little while later. Luzzu and Gatta were having a conversation and after Gatta ran of, we went to talk to Luzzu. He told Wakka that he was the one to convince Chappu, Wakka's little brother and Lulu's boyfriend, to become a Crusader, leading him to his death. Wakka punched Luzzu and yelled at him. Then he said that Chappu had told him he would propose to Lulu when they won the blitzball tournament. But then he joined the Crusaders and died. Luzzu said Chappu had joined to keep Sin away from his girl.

I smiled at that. 'Chappu was an honourable man.' I thought, but didn't say anything.

Then Luzzu left, Yuna tried to stop him, but Auron stopped her. Luzzu left to fight in the operation.

We passed a lot of canons on our way to the centre. Wakka kicked one and hurt his foot. I shook my head is I walked past him, throwing a potion to him so he could heal his foot.

We then arrived at the command centre, where a lot of Crusaders and Al Bhed where gathered and put a lot of Sinspawn in a big cage.

As we walked towards where Maester Kinoc was, I got a weird feeling.

"This isn't going to go good. I have a bad feeling about this." I said. Only Tidus heard me and he gulped audibly.

When we arrived, Maester Kinoc greeted us, especially Auron. He was about to say something when Gatta came and said the troops where ready. Kinoc nodded. "Sorry my friend, but it's time to work. I'll see you later, after we beat Sin." Kinoc said and left us.

"This is not going to go good." I said again.

Then it started. First the cage with the Sinspawn broke and one of them attacked us. The Sinspawn was really tough, but when we had beaten it, the real enemy appeared. Sin had come. The Crusaders fired their canons at it, but it didn't even flinch. As the Chokobo knights charged, I knew they were dead.

"Stupid. Sin doesn't even flinch from the canons. They can't win." I said and Auron nodded. Yuna looked at us and said: "You two are the most experienced fighters here. What should we do?"

I looked at her with sad eyes and said: "Stay here, perhaps close our eyes, fight any Sinspawn that comes here and send the dead after this is over. Neither of us is strong enough to make a difference here. It is cruel and cold, but our survival comes first."

Yuna nodded and turned to watch the battle. "I still wish we could do something." She said. I laid a hand on her shoulder, as now was my habit when comforting her, and remained silent. What I didn't know was that Lulu and Wakka smiled slightly seeing that.

"Look out" Auron cried and we dived for cover. Sin covered itself with some sort of energy field and sent it out towards the fighting Crusaders. When the field hit the people, they just vaporised. Literary. I looked at the display of power and said: "How horrible. That attack is so horrible."

Yuna was glad she hadn't looked.

Then a Sinspawn attacked Seymour and Yuna rushed to help.

"Stand back Lady Yuna. Lord Salmar, would I have the pleasure of fighting alongside you?" Seymour said. Both Yuna and I nodded and I readied myself. Seymour launched Fira spells while I launched Blizzara spells. Yuna joined in with Watera while Auron fought with his sword. The rest of our company was unconscious. At least I thought they were. But between Seymour, Yuna, Auron and me, the Sinspawn soon fell. Then Yuna ran to find the others, but stopped as Sin and the Al Bhed's machina fought. It looked like the machina was strong enough for a while, but then Sin used more power and the machina was destroyed. Neither I nor Yuna noticed Seymour's looks towards Yuna. Yuna was horrified by Sin's power, while I was disgusted by it. Then it just turned and went away. I could briefly see Tidus run after it.

"Damn, what is he doing?" I asked and jumped down on the beach, running after him.

I was able to grab him before he could get close enough to be affected by Sin's toxin, and brought him back to the shore. He was unconscious but fine otherwise. Then Yuna and I started the long process of sending all the dead. It was too many for us to send together and I was kind of nervous for my first sending alone. 'All this death. Sin will pay' I thought as I danced.

When I was finished, I sat down against a rock and used a sword I found to write something in the rock. When I stood up I placed the sword under the writing.

"Upon this battleground, the Crusaders and the Al Bhed tried to kill Sin. They died trying to create a world of peace for us. Let's not let their sacrifice be in vain. Honour those that died to destroy Sin and bring peace and happiness to Spira."

I stood beside Yuna when Seymour came and talked to us.

"You don't look so well Lady Yuna. But you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Now more than ever. Everyone else would be expected to show their sorrow, but you are a summoner, Spira's hope. You have to remain strong so that the people can lean on you for strength as well. Do you understand?" Seymour said. Yuna nodded. "Yes, I understand." Yuna replied. Seymour nodded and asked: "Yuna, are you afraid?"

Yuna didn't answer but nodded.

"Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength, as Lady Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon." Seymour said. Yuna smiled at him, obviously not understanding the hidden meaning to the words.

"Lady Yuna, until next we meet, farewell." Seymour said and left. But as he walked by me, he laid a hand on my shoulder and said: "You are strong Lord Salmar. Keep up the good work and I am sure you will defeat Sin. Farewell." I simply bowed in reply.

When we came to the crossroad between Djose and the Moonflow, Tidus asked if we were close to Zanarkand. Lulu told him about our route. Tidus proposed that we skip some of the journey.

"No, that won't do. We need to pray at every temple in order to earn the final summoning." I said.

"That is a summoners training. They have to prepare their mind and body, all for the final summoning." Wakka said. Yuna and I smirked at each other. We had trained a lot together and both were a lot stronger than when we fought the Chokobo eater.

Tidus asked if it was tough. "I'll be fine with you here!" Yuna said, and I laughed while walking towards the temple.

The temple opened and Tidus responded by an "awesome"

'Another summoner must be in there' I thought as we headed towards the entrance.

Inside the temple, we encountered another summoner, but not Dona as Tidus feared. It was a male with two guardians, one very young.

"I must apologise, but may I ask your name?" the summoner asked Yuna.

"I am summoner Yuna, from the island of Besaid." Yuna said bowing. The other summoner then turned to me. "And you?"

"I am summoner Salmar, trained in the temple of Besaid." I said, also bowing.

"I am Isaaru. I am a summoner like you." The man said, bowing. His guardians introduced themselves as Pacce and Maroda.

"Why don't the three of us race to see who can defeat Sin first?" Isaaru said smiling. I nodded while smiling myself.

"Very well. I accept you challenge." Yuna said smiling also.

Isaaru then left and we headed into the cloister of trials.

While Yuna was inside the chambers of the fayth, Dona and her guardian came. Barthello talked a bit with Auron, but I didn't listen.

When Yuna came out of the chamber, Dona started talking about how Yuna owed much to her father. I walked up to Dona, looked into her eyes, and while my friends could not see my eyes, they could see how Dona's colour drained from her face.

"If you continue to speak like that, be prepared to meet me without restraints. Yuna may have inherited much from her father, but she deserves all of it. Now get out of my face before something bad happens." I said, and Dona scrambled away. Barthello looked at Auron before running after his summoner.

I turned to Yuna and gave her a smile before heading into the chamber myself.

Just as I entered the chamber I could hear Dona again. 'Does that woman ever stop?' I thought. "No" the fayth replied and I smiled.

After finishing praying, and receiving the next aeon, Ixon, I went outside and we rented some beds at the inn. Sadly the inn was full so Yuna and I were offered beds inside the temple. But the temple was also full of people, so Yuna and I had to share a room. We stayed up for a long time healing the injured and sending the dead before we had to go to bed out of exhaustion. Neither of us fell asleep right away however.

"Salmar?" Yuna asked.

"Hum? Yes?" I replied, turning to look at her.

"What you said to me on the Mi'hen old road, do you still mean it?" Yuna asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Of course. Why should I change my opinion?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Nono, it wasn't what I meant. What I meant was that, do you feel something for me?" Yuna said. I could swear that I saw her blush. But I probably did too.

"Yes, I think so. I have never felt what I feel for you before. I have worked together with a lot of people, and I have hated some, cared about some, but no one have made me feel like you do. Is that a bad thing?" I said, looking at her curiously.

Yuna shook her head. "No, I feel something for you too, but I don't know what. But I am worried. I think Tidus feels something for me too. If he does, I don't know what I should do." She said sadly.

"I know. Follow your hearth." I said cheerfully.

"What?" Yuna said and looked at me, confusion clear in her eyes.

"If you feel something for either Tidus or me, and you feel you have to pick one of us, pick the one that you feel the most for. I want you to be happy, and I am willing to bet that Tidus also wants you to be happy. Just remember that what ever you do, I will always support you, as long as you follow your hearth." I said, closing my eyes and smiling. In truth I did want her to be happy, but I also wanted her to pick me. I would never say that though.

Yuna slowly sat up in her bed and held my gaze.

"Do you love me?" she asked seriously. My eyes widened. 'Do I? I think so, but perhaps it is too early to tell.'

"I don't know. It may be a crush or something like that. I don't know, since I have never really been romantically with anyone. Why do you ask?" I said in my usual happy voice

Yuna looked down. "I…I don't know. I have also never been romantically with anyone, and have never felt what I feel for you and Tidus before. I think we should continue as usual until one of us finds out what these feelings are. What do you say?" she said as she looked up again. I nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. But I think we need our rest right now. Good night Yuna."

"Good night Salmar"

When I woke up about an hour after falling asleep, I got up and found Gatta standing in front of a statue, tears running down his face.

I walked over to him unnoticed and laid a hand on his head.

"It's okay to cry. Really." I simply said. Gatta looked up at me and snivelled.

"Should I? What would Luzzu think?" he asked.

"He would not want you to hold back your feelings and cripple yourself. Here. Sometimes it is better to cry on someone's shoulder. Don't worry, just let it all out." I said and hugged the younger man. He stiffened before the tears began to flow freely. He cried for a good fifteen minutes before the tears stopped and he started sobbing instead. I released him and looked into his eyes. "Gatta, Luzzu insisted that you guard the command centre because he knew you might get killed if you fought in the front line. He cared about you and wanted you to live on. Honour that, and live a good life. Now I am sorry, but I must go. I have sendings to perform, and Crusaders to heal. Poor Lady Yuna is exhausted and I decided to take her share as well. Take care, and if you need anything, come seem me, okay?" I said, and when he nodded I gently patted his head and walked away to heal some injured.

Several hours later, the injured Crusaders had been reduced to a bare minimal, and the monks could handle the rest. When I finished sending, I was dead tired. I stumbled over to my bed, and didn't even bother to aim where I fell. Unfortunately I hit the edge of the bed and promptly rolled of onto the floor, where I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew was feeling something grabbing my hands and feet and lifting me into my bed. I opened one eye to see Kimahri, who looked at me, and I think he tried to smile.

"Salmar must not sleep on floor. Bad for body." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kimahri." I said and fell asleep again.

When I woke up again, I heard Tidus talking to a nun standing in our room.

"They were up late last night, healing the injured and sending the dead. They went to sleep about five hours ago, but Lord Salmar rose an hour after that and continued his work. They must be exhausted." The nun said.

"I guess I better let them sleep for now then." Tidus said, but then Yuna groaned and started to get up.

"Good morning." Tidus said cheerfully.

"What? Morning. Oh, I'm so sorry." Yuna said and from what I could hear jumped out of bed. "Sorry, oh so sorry. I'll be ready in just a minute. Hey Salmar, wake up. We should head out." Yuna continued. The nun apparently waved her hands. "No, sorry my Lady, but Lord Salmar has only returned to bed about twenty minutes ago. He got up an hour after you two got to bed and continued healing and sending. Please, can't you let him rest?" the nun said. Yuna stopped and was silent.

"He woke up an hour after falling asleep. How does he do it? I suppose we could let him sleep." Yuna said, but I had enough of pretending to sleep. I groaned and sat up.

"I suppose we should get going, right?" I asked while I was busy rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Yes, I will leave you two to get ready. See you outside." Tidus said and left.

Yuna looked at me and said slightly annoyed: "You woke up and continued to work, without waking me. Why?"

I looked at her and said: "You looked so cute sleeping so I couldn't bear to wake you."

Yuna looked at me with a frown before we started to get ready to leave.

The departure was really funny, Yuna apologising to everyone, only to become slightly angry when they started teasing her for her bed hair. Auron even joined in and said: "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave."

Needless to say we laughed at that.

The laughter died when we meet to Ronso that insulted Kimahri and told us about summoners disappearing. As they continued insulting, I grew impatient.

"Enough is enough. You will back away from Kimahri and leave this place now." I commanded, stepping forward. The two Ronso looked at me, recognised me and immediately left.

I started walking again right after that, wanting to see the Moonflow and its beauty.

There we found Belgemine again. She wanted to fight us again, and both I and Yuna accepted. Yuna fought Belgemine and her Ixon with Valefor, while I used Ifrit.

After we won, Belgemine stared at us.

"That was something special." She just said.

"What was so special about that?" Tidus asked. Belgemine looked at him before she replied.

"Their power increase. I have never met anyone who has increased their power so quickly. How did you do it?" she asked us.

"We trained hard. During the training we discovered a way to make our connection with the aeons much stronger, helping them become stronger as well." I said.

"How did you do it?" Belgemine asked.

"It's a secret." Yuna said playfully and Belgemine shook her head slightly.

"I see. Better hang on to that secret then. I'll see you later." With that she left us.

When we came to the Moonflow, Tidus didn't hold back his awe.

As he and the others stood by the riverbed, I walked a bit away to a spot into the forest I knew of. When I came onto the spot, I stared out across the Moonflow, seeing the beauty of the river, moonflowers, and the pyre flies. At a little rock outpost in the river, I sat down and began to sing on a song my mother taught me when she took me here.

"_The river flows as it has always done,_

_Never slowing down, always flowing, washing away our sorrow._

_Look at the flow and let it wash your soul, let it purge you clean._

_Let the river aid you and make you resist the urge to scream._

_The Moonflow, with its beautiful flowers, its colourful pyre flies, and its lazy flow._

_The Moonflow, home to the moonflower and its purple petals._

_Walk along the shore, feel the earth beneath your feet. Stop, sniff, listen, be at peace. Let the gentile sounds and smells drift over you, drowning you and making you resurface._

_By the river, time slows down, so slow down with it._

_The Moonflow, which takes our dismay, and turns it into beauty._

_The Moonflow, which houses more than all the trees and fields._

_The Moonflow, only rivalled by the stars._

_The Moonflow, which we now shall cross._

_Or we shall be at a loss."_

I sang gently as I sat by the shore, and watched as the pyre flies flew by me. I smiled and thought back to the day mother had took me, and my little brother and sister here for their first time. My brother fell into the river and had to be rescued by the Hypello. Then I heard a twig snap behind me. Turning around I saw Yuna and Tidus standing there.

"That was a beautiful song Salmar. Where did you learn it?" Yuna asked, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"My mother taught me. She loved the Moonflow, mainly because she meet my father here." I said. Tidus smiled before he said: "I hate to bring you out of your daze, but we have to go now, or we will miss the shoopuf. Whatever that is."

I nodded and we went to ride the big beast. When we first saw it, Tidus nearly fell over with amazement. I chuckled at his reaction and went onboard.

Sitting in the basket was comfy, and I let my guard down and dozed off, watching the pyre flies flicker across the sky.

Yuna sat next to me, and apparently were watching me with curiosity on her face. 'What have I done now?' I thought before returning to my relaxed state.

After the group explained to Tidus why weapon machina are forbidden I frowned.

"Man, that's rough." Tidus said scratching his head.

"Foolish really. To build weapons of mass destruction. What good happens when the world is destroyed? Well, I guess we will see if we don't defeat Sin." I said, and Tidus was about to say something when the whole shoopuf shook. Auron told Yuna to sit down when she stood up, but before she could, some Al Bhed jumped into the basket and took her. Then I felt hands on my throat as well and was pulled out of the basket too.

"The Al Bhed" Wakka yelled, and he and Tidus jumped into the water.

I could see Yuna trapped inside a similar machina as I was. Tidus and Wakka swam towards her, and I was glad they focused on her.

"Please be okay Yuna." I said as I pressed my hands against the sphere surrounding me.

I watched as Wakka and Tidus delivered blow after blow on the machina, and saw it crumbling. Then I noticed my machina was slowly moving away from them.

"Oh, no you don't. I won't leave Yuna or my friends now." I said and crouched down and started hitting the floor of my cell with all my strength. Bone cracked, but I continued to hit and hit. 'Don't stop. The moment you stop, you won't be able to see her anymore.' I thought as I continued my merciless pounding of the sphere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuna getting freed. Then I noticed how bad my hands where. Bones were sticking out of my knuckles. "Not good. Huh, why haven't I used my staff yet? Stupid, stupid, stupid." I said and reached for my staff. First I thought of pounding the sphere again, but then I realised I was in a machina, and they usually are weak against lightning. So I attacked using Thundara. The machina still functioned, and it took about nine more Thundara spells from me before I was released. Putting my staff back into its place, I started to swim. I surfaced and looked around for signs of the Shoopuf. 'There you are' I thought as I saw it and started swimming towards it.

"Wakka, Tidus. Stop. There he is." Lulu half yelled and pointed towards me. I felt tired and when I saw the Shoopuf lift me out of the water with its nose I smiled and tried to relax. It placed me next to Yuna in the basket. Lulu looked like she would faint at any moment. "Are you hurt?" she asked. I wasn't sure if she asked me or Yuna.

"No, I'm fine." Yuna said. Wakka started cursing the Al Bhed.

"Those sand blasted grease monkeys." Wakka said.

"Hey Wakka. There is no use cursing the Al Bhed now right? We just have to protect Yuna from any danger that's all." Tidus said. Wakka was about to reply when Kimahri saw my hands.

"Salmar. Your hands." Kimahri said. Everyone looked at me and I remembered what I had done to my hands. My hands where bloody and messy. Bone fragments where sticking out and I could finally feel the pain.

"Oh!" I just said. Yuna squeaked and grabbed my hands. I winched from the pain that shot up trough my arms.

"Sorry, but we have to fix these hands." Yuna said commandingly. She then began to administrate the healing spells. I suppressed a groan as I felt the bones slip into place again.

"There. All done." Yuna said and sat back again. I tried my hands and felt them completely healed again.

"Thank you Yuna." I said and flexed my hands happily.

"How did you do that?" Wakka asked.

"I tried to punch my way out. It didn't go so well and I remembered I had my staff with me. So I blew the machina apart and here I am." I said, a little embarrassed. The party laughed, mostly at me, while we continued on our journey.

Of course, when we came to the north bank of the Moonflow, Yuna and I were surrounded by people wanting to talk to us. After a long while, we got on our way. But not long after we left, we came over a girl lying on the shore.

"What? Poor girl." Lulu said. Both Tidus and I instantly recognised the girl. Tidus was happy while I was slightly worried, and a bit anxious.

As Tidus approached her, the girl got up and began to undress. All doubt was blown away from my mind. 'Yep. It's her. No doubt.' I thought.

"Wow, thought I was done for back there." She said as she took of her helmet.

"Rikku! How have you been?" Tidus asked.

"Terrible." Rikku replied and pointed an accusing finger at Tidus. "You beat me up." She said.

"What? That was you? But you attacked us." Tidus said.

"It's not what you think. I don't mean any harm." Rikku said. Tidus smiled and turned to us.

"Everyone, this is Rikku. She is the one who helped me before I came to Besaid. She is an Al Bhecough" Tidus tried coughing to stop saying Al Bhed. Wakka didn't notice though.

"So you owe her your life. Luck meeting here then. Praise be to Yevon." Wakka said and did the prayer. I rolled my eyes at the irony.

"Wakka, there is something we need to discus." Lulu said. Yuna nodded.

"Oh, discus away." Wakka said. I shook my head, and was glad Rikku hadn't noticed me yet as I stood with my back against her. It would be embarrassing and amusing when she did.

"Girl talk." Rikku said and the three girls walked slightly away.

After a while, Yuna, Rikku and Lulu walked over to Auron.

"Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian." Yuna said. Auron walked up to the young Al Bhed girl and looked at her. She looked at the ground however.

"Look at me." Auron commanded.

"Oh, okay." Rikku said softly and looked up into the mans eyes. Auron nodded when he saw her eyes. They where emerald green with swirls in them.

"As I thought." Auron said.

"Um, no good?" Rikku asked shyly.

"Are you certain you want to be a guardian?" Auron asked.

"Yes. A hundred percent." Rikku replied smiling.

Auron nodded. "As long as Yuna wants it." He said. He started walking away but stopped.

'Oh, shit.' I thought.

"Although I have an idea. Why don't you become the guardian of our other summoner? As far as I know, he only has Tidus as his only guardian. Yuna has me and Kimahri while Wakka and Lulu are more both; at least that is my impression. That way we have an even spread of guardians and summoners." Auron said. Rikku looked confused.

"Other summoner?" she asked.

"Oh, that is a great idea. Don't you think Salmar?" Yuna asked, turning to me where I was standing a little of.

'Uh oh.'

"Salmar? Is that you?" Rikku asked. I turned around and nodded. "Hello Rikku." I said gently.

She looked at me and then to Yuna. "This is the same Salmar as the one that is called the greatest wandering guardian, right?" she asked. Yuna nodded and Rikku looked at me. I could see she recognised me before she ran over at me. She jumped and tackled me to the ground, hugging my chest real hard.

"Salmar! It's so good to see you again." She squealed happily. The others stared. 'What was going on?' They probably thought.

Now I had hit the ground pretty hard, and the force she hit me with knocked the air out of me.

Still I managed to gulp down some air before I patted her back and said: "Like wise Rikku. How long has it been?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said: "Almost a year. We all thought you were dead. Everyone said the demon was gone and would never return. We even held a funeral for you."

I smiled sadly at her. "Well, it is almost true. I am no longer a wandering guardian. I am a summoner now. So you could say that to some people, I really did die. But you shouldn't since I am very much alive, but if I won't be allowed to breathe soon, I will be very dead."

She gasped and got up, helping me to my feet. I smiled at her and after regaining my breath I picked her up. She shrieked and giggled. Then I noticed the questioning looks from the others. 'And here comes the part I don't want' I thought.

"What?" I asked, sitting Rikku on my shoulders.

"What is going on?" Wakka asked.

"Oh, you mean us?" Rikku asked and giggled a bit. "We are good friends. I have known Salmar since I was a little girl." She said and patted my head.

"I may as well tell the whole story." I said and sat down. The others made themselves comfortable around us, while Rikku remained on my shoulders, although she removed my staff, looking at it weirdly.

"About a year after I became wandering guardian, I came upon a little family in the woods. I was six at the time, and Rikku was four. Her parents invited me and my Master, which I travelled with back then, to stay for dinner. We accepted and ate a wonderful meal. Me being only six and terribly lonely after my brother and sister vanished, began to play with Rikku. We became fast friends, and I showed her how to fight with claws, which I by the way see you still use. They aren't very good weapons you know." I said to the girl on my shoulders. She pouted and said. "They were a gift from a good friend."

I smiled at that and continued. "I and my Master decided to stay with the little family for a while, and we learned they were headed for Luca. We had met them in Macalania woods, so Master told me we should escort them to Luca. I off course agreed. We didn't move fast, and one day we stopped at a waterfall. As we sat up camp, we were attacked by two strong fiends. Our hosts didn't have any weapons with them, so I and my Master took up the fight. Rikku also wanted to join, but her father stopped her, luckily. One of the fiends charged us and Master and I tried to blast it away with fire waves. The fire was just blown away though, and I was almost crushed. The fiends began a systematic beating of the two of us. Then Rikku broke trough her dads grip and attacked the fiend attacking me. She was nearly grabbed by the fiend when I jumped in and pushed her away. I can remember seeing Master killing his fiend before the one who had me tried to break me. Then Master, Rikku and her parents got the one holding me to release me. But before I hit the ground, I saw the fiend hit Master away and go for Rikku again." I shuddered at the memory.

"Mom and Pop jumped in front of me, but the fiends hand never reached us." Rikku said. She took up from where I left.

"Salmar stood in front of us, his swords trough the hand of the fiend. He was so mad I could feel it. Salmar let go of his swords and started to hit the fiend, but without much effect. Salmar's master Shan came back and checked on us. Pop had a broken hand, Mom was bleeding slightly while I only had some small cuts and bruises. Then Shan turned to Salmar again and I remember all the colour from his face drained away. The fiend had Salmar in its hands again and started to squeeze. Salmar's screams as his bones were crushed still make me have nightmares. Even Shan seemed ill, and I passed out. Then next thing I remember was waking up and looking over to my side. There Salmar lay, all bandaged up, asleep."

"Master managed to save me before I died, but I was foolish really. To believe I could take that fiend down by myself, but I just couldn't let Rikku get hurt. But I couldn't fight for nearly three months. After that Rikku became really protective about me. When ever I was around, she would do her best to keep me safe, and when I was training she would stand there with a potion to fix me up afterwards. In a sense she was like a mother sometimes. I would try to visit as much as I could, but when Shan left and I had learned all I could learn from him, I travelled much more and I had less and less opportunity to visit." I finished while Rikku put her chin on top of my head.

Everyone smiled and Wakka said: "So, even Salmar had to be saved sometime. Good, I thought you were like immortal or something."

I laughed and Rikku giggled. "Oh, he gives that impression, but the truth is that Salmar was very near getting killed or insane a lot of times." She said and I frowned.

"No wonder though, with all the tings Salmar has seen. I don't want to know half the things that happened to him." Rikku added and Yuna looked questionably at me.

"So you have known each other for a long time? That is just perfect. Rikku already act like Salmar's guardian, so she would be perfect for the job." Auron said. I didn't see Rikku's face, but I imagine she was pouting.

"But I wanted to be Yunie's guardian." She said.

"Yunie?" Tidus asked, looking between Yuna and Rikku.

"Yuna is my cousin and that is my nickname for her." Rikku said. Tidus nodded smirking at that.

I looked up at Rikku and she looked down at me. "Rikku, if you are my guardian or Yuna's doesn't matter since we travel together. Auron is right; Tidus is the only one here who is my guardian. Wakka and Lulu are guardians for both me and Yuna, while Auron and Kimahri are Yuna's, but I imagine that even if I'm not under their protection neither Kimahri nor Auron would let me get hurt, and Tidus either for Yuna." I said. Rikku thought for a while before she nodded.

"Okay, I'll be your guardian then. Fulltime. This is going to be fun, right?" she said. I smiled and nodded. "Yep, sure is a long time since we travelled together last." I said.

"Then it's settled. Rikku is Salmar's guardian from now on." Yuna said happily. I shook my head and said: "I am still not comfortable about talking like you guys are some sort of property to me and Yuna. I guess it comes with the job though."

Lulu smiled. "Don't worry. We understand." She said. Wakka, Kimahri and Auron nodded. Tidus also didn't have anything to say.

"Well then, better get you sworn in young lady." I said to Rikku, who looked annoyed.

"I am only two years younger than you." She said crossing her arms.

We laughed at her then. It felt good to see her again, even though telling the story made me remember some rather unpleasant things.

We entered Guadosalam and were met by a Guado.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, we have been expecting you. This way." the Guado said and reached for Yuna's hand. Wakka grabbed him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka said. Kimahri prepared his lance while Tidus looked tense.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I am Tromell Guado. I am in service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has most important business with Lady Yuna." Tromell said. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Business with me? What could that be?" Yuna asked more herself than any other.

"Come inside the manor, and all will be explained. Your friends are also welcome." Tromell said and walked towards the manor. We followed while I wondered what this business could be.

We were led into a room with lots of food. After a while of waiting, Tromell came and started talking about how good it was to have guests again. I didn't listen and was trying to suppress my irritation of having to wait here. A low growl escaped me and Kimahri looked at me. He was the only one who heard.

Finally Seymour came.

"Welcome." He said and I bowed in return.

"You wanted to see me?" Yuna asked hesitantly.

"Please, there is no rush. Rest and make yourselves at home." Seymour said. Auron apparently was as annoyed as I were.

"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron said with an irritated edge to his voice.

"Pardon me. It has been such a long time since we had guests." Seymour said. "Lady Yuna, this way!"

We followed Seymour into a sphere that showed Zanarkand as it was before the war Sin was born from.

"The great and wonderful machina city of Zanarkand. She once lived in this city." Seymour said.

"She who?" Yuna asked.

"Yunalesca." I said as the sphere shifted and showed the first summoner to defeat Sin sit on her bed.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin, and you have inherited her name." Seymour said to Yuna.

"My father named me." Yuna said, looking down onto the ground.

"Your father entrusted you with a great task. He wanted you to defeat Sin like Yunalesca. But she did not defeat Sin alone. To defeat Sin, it took an unbreakable bond of love of the kind that binds two hearths together for eternity." Seymour said to Yuna as a man came walking up behind them. He was a vision from the sphere and I recognised him as Lady Yunalesca's lover.

Seymour then leaned in towards Yuna and whispered something to her. No one else except me and Kimahri heard. Seymour was proposing to Yuna.

Inside Salmar's head:

A calm, low fire flickered and reddened while dying slightly. I have grown more calm in my mind since I met Yuna and realised I felt something for her. The fire burning in me had slowed down and become calmer and not nearly as raging. Now however it was dying as my stomach clenched.

The reason I was called a demon, was not the same as I told my friends. Inside I have a fire. A fire burning along with my desires and emotions. Goals are fuel to that fire and it is power for me. When I was a wandering guardian, my fire was raging inside me like a forest fire after a long period of no rain. The fire does not harm me, but I can let it out and use its power in a fight. That is the reason I always wear fire patterned clothes, since I have a…fiery personality. That fire was first turning from its usual orange to red before becoming icy blue as I realised Yuna's reply. She would see, as I did, the advantages a marriage with a Maester would bring. There was no way I could compete with that.

The fire threatened to flare up again, but I held it down. 'No, can't do that. This will be bad enough for Yuna as it is, and me turning into the fire demon will not help.' I thought and calmed myself.

I opened my eyes and saw Yuna a bit frantic. She drank a glass of water and tried to calm herself.

"Wow, your face is beet red." Rikku said and Yuna tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

Yuna stammered before she said: "He…he asked me to marry him."

"Are you serious?" Tidus asked. Wakka looked over at me, but I had made sure my face was as blank as possible.

"You know what Yuna must do." Auron said simply.

"Of course. Lady Yuna, no, all summoners are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of Spira. She must be a leader for Spira's people. I proposed to her as a Maester of Yevon." Seymour said.

'What? He does not love her? Argh, the bastard. Oh, damn. Calm down. Reduce.' I thought and commanded the fire back into a low flicker.

"Spira is no theatre. A moment's distraction does not change the overall situation." Auron said.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." Seymour said. "There is no reason to answer right away. Please think it over." He continued.

"We will then. We leave." Auron said and began walking away.

"Lady Yuna, I await your favourable reply." Seymour said as we left. I still struggled with my fire when Seymour asked Auron: "Why are you still here Sir?" Auron glared at Seymour, who bowed.

"I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." He continued, and Tidus sniffed Auron. I silently laughed and walked out.

Outside, Yuna sat while the rest stood around her. Lulu was talking about how good it would be for Spira to talk about Yuna and Seymour and not focus on death for once. I could feel the fire threatening to break my control, and Rikku noticed. She knew after all, and laid a calming hand on mine. Tidus asked if we could continue the pilgrimage.

"If my getting married would help Spira…if it would make people happy…if I could do that for people…maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But I won't answer till I know what is right." Yuna said.

"Well, you could always quit your pilgrimage and get married." Rikku said.

"No, I will go on. I am sure Lord Seymour will understand." Yuna replied. Rikku nodded sadly.

"Yuna, just make sure your decision is made for you, and not Spira. It is you who has to live in a marriage with Lord Seymour for the rest of your life if you accept, not Spira." I said. Yuna nodded and stood up.

"I am going to the Farplane to see father and talk about this." She said and we nodded, following her there.

Auron and Rikku remained outside the Farplane, Auron saying he do not belong there, and Rikku said she kept her memories inside.

As Tidus ran up the steps to reach the others, I walked up behind Rikku and ruffled her hair.

"I will not be long. See you soon, okay?" I gently said and she nodded.

Walking into the Farplane, I was assaulted by dead people. Some where my family members, all of the family except me, some where my war buddies while some where people I had killed. I could feel my friends eyes on me as the dead people gathered around me. I felt a head ache come and said: "I am sorry, but I can't stay long. I hope you all rest peacefully. Now I have to leave. I have a task to do and can't wait." I said as I rubbed my head. The dead looked at me and I smiled to them before turning and walking out of the Farplane.

"Where is he going?" Tidus asked Wakka. But Wakka was busy speaking with Chappu.

Tidus and Yuna talked on the Farplane when Lulu and Wakka came over and asked if they needed more time.

"No, I am ready." Yuna said and they walked out. They found Rikku with tears in her eyes and Auron looking grimmer than usual.

"What's wrong you two?" Tidus asked. Rikku looked at him and sniffed slightly.

"Salmar left. He said you and Rikku are Yuna's guardians now. He said he would finish his pilgrimage alone." Auron said gruffly.

"What? Why?" Yuna half yelled.

"He said his presence would make your decision much more difficult." Rikku said. Yuna looked down to the ground. Tidus looked at her and patted her back.

"Don't worry. Salmar is a strong guy. He can take care of himself." Tidus said and Wakka nodded.

"Yeah, he could beat us, ya?" Wakka said. Lulu kept silent.

Then Lord Jyscal Guado came out of the Farplane with a sphere in his hands. Yuna sent him and kept the sphere.

I had left the Farplane and picked Rikku up before hugging her.

"Hey, what is it Salmar?" Rikku asked when I set her down.

I looked at her and Auron and said: "I am leaving. My presence is only complicating things and makes this decision harder for Yuna. You and Tidus are Yuna's guardians now. Don't try and follow me. I will be fine on my own."

"Wh…what?" Rikku asked

"You are leaving because Lord Seymour asked Yuna to marry him?" Auron asked.

"I just realised I love Yuna and she knows that too. That alone makes it harder for her to chose. If I am here, I will constantly remind her of my love, and her decision will be hard as hell to make. To ease that, I will leave and travel alone. You can't stop me." I said and walked off.

"Take care, and don't worry. I'll be fine." I called over my shoulder. As I left I saw tears in Rikku's eyes. It hurt to know I was the one to create those tears, but it was too late to stop now.

I left Guadosalam shortly afterwards, after restocking with supplies. I put up a fast pace, and crossed the Thunder Plains in half the usual time. In the travel agency, I rented a room for the night. The Al Bhed was curious as to why I travelled alone, but I didn't tell them.

The next day, I left early and continued in the same fast pace. When I reached Macalania however, I slowed down, found a place in the woods to set camp, and began training. Fierce training. Twice as hard as the training I had with Yuna. 'This is the only way. If I defeat Sin before Yuna, then she can live on. Yes, there we have it. I will train hard and defeat Sin on my own.' I thought as I did push ups at a fast rate.

"Why did he have to leave?" Rikku said as another thunderbolt streaked across the sky, making the blonde Al Bhed shiver in fear. She had her own room, which didn't help to comfort her.

"I hate lightning." She said more to the weather than herself.

"Oh shit. Not again." I said as I scorched my camp. I had tried for the last five hours to use my fire without using emotions as fuel. It was difficult, and the fire was wild, but it was slowly working. I would get the hang of it if I worked on it enough. Then I would have the potential to get even stronger.

Those thoughts were the only comfort I had as I picked up the remains of my sleeping bag.

I sighed. "This is going to be a cold night. Or I could use my fire to keep me warm, but then I would be exhausted tomorrow. Oh well, better tired than cold." I said and found a place to lay down, letting fire envelop my body.

The next day, I woke up feeling like I had not slept at all. Having the fire out for any length of time was hard, and painful. But I discovered my body wasn't as hurting now as it usually was. 'That means the more I have the fire on, the better I get with it. Good, then I'll try having it on as much as possible without using my emotions as fuel.' I thought and was cowered in orange flames again.

I walked trough the forest, killing any fiend I passed and training as much as I could. The fire wasn't around me in a high degree, but it was constantly around me now. I could stop it, but since having it out was training, I continued to use it. Then, when I arrived at Macalania Lake, I turned the fire up a notch and kept warm that way, even though I left a trail of melted ice behind.

"Lord Salmar. A pleasure to have you here. Are you here to pray to the fayth?" Tromell asked me. I had arrived at Macalania temple and had been wished welcome by the Guado. Of course, my fire was back inside my body, now almost twice as big in flames and strength than before I left Guadosalam.

"Yes, I am here to pray. Could you show me the way to the temple?" I asked, hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"Of course, but afterwards, could your Lordship remain here a bit? Maester Seymour has left instruction in that he wants to see you when you are done praying." With that Tromell walked towards the temple and I followed. 'Wonder what he wants.' I thought.

After praying to the fayth and receiving the aeon Shiva, I went to see Seymour.

"Ah, Lord Salmar. There you are. I have been expecting you." Seymour said as I entered his office with Tromell behind me.

"Maester Seymour. May I ask what it is you want of me?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I just want to know why you have left your friends. Are you tired of them?" Seymour asked.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite actually. I wish I could still travel with them." I replied.

"Then why don't you?" Seymour asked puzzled.

"I love Yuna and I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. However, you asked her to marry you, and I know she struggled with that decision. I left to make it easier on her. My presence would have made her nervous and anxious. So I left. And I intend to defeat Sin before she has the chance, to ensure she lives." I explained. Seymour looked at me. "So, in a sense you are blaming me for leaving?" he asked

I shook my head. "No my lord. You have nothing to do with it. I could have stayed if I wanted, but didn't. I don't blame anyone." I said and Seymour nodded.

"Well I am sure your friends would be happy to hear how you are doing and if you are alright. Why don't you stay here until they get here?" he asked.

"No, I must be leaving. If I see them, I won't be able to leave. It is as simple as that, and I have chosen my path. If there is nothing else, I have to go now Maester." I said and Seymour nodded.

"Good luck." He said as I left.

I walked towards Macalania forest again when I saw some Al Bhed and some Machina attack Yuna and my other friends.

'Shit. I wasn't fast enough. How am I going to do this? I can't attack physically, since they won't let me leave again, I can't attack with magic since they aren't for some reason. Damn.' I thought but before I could do anything at all I was attacked by some Al Bhed myself.

"Okay, you are asking for it." I said and my fire flared. Blood red fire cowered my body and I charged the machina, melting it as I slammed my fists into it. When it was destroyed, I saw the Al Bhed run away. Then I heard a crash and saw that my friends had defeated their Machina as well.

'Got to leave' I thought as I hid as best I could. Hiding my fire I shivered. 'Damn this is cold. I hate cold.' I thought. Then I heard a rumble and saw that the ice on the Macalania Lake had vanished. "Oh crap." I said and rushed to the edge. I peered down into the hole and saw my friends down there. They seemed okay, and when they began to wander around I was sure they would make it. So I grudgingly left.

'Now I have to go to Bevelle, but something tells me I should stay in Macalania forest for a while, to train. The fiends here are quite strong and the forest is beautiful, so why not.' I thought and made my way into the dense forest.

Several days passed in the forest, almost two weeks actually. I trained from the sun woke me up to when I almost fell over in exhaustion. I don't know why I trained so hard, but it felt good. I didn't have to face my feelings and raging anger when I trained. Then I heard about Yuna getting married to Seymour. A group of travellers told me when they passed trough the forest.

'Why am I going to Bevelle now?' I thought as I walked towards the huge city. 'Probably because I am ready to move on now. I won't go to the ceremony, but straight to the fayth and then I'll leave.' I told myself sternly.

Bevelle was in celebration mode and I looked around in awe as I saw all the people cheering and buzzing with excitement. Many also greeted me, but some were sceptic to the dirty summoner. I had spent a lot of time in a forest and didn't look very presentable. So I went and got a room at a inn before I went to the temple and prayed to the fayth. The fayth were surprised that I were alone. The fayth of Bahamut knew I left Besaid together with Yuna but now I was here alone. When the fayth asked, I retold the story and the fayth in form of a little boy nodded. "I see, well if you believe you did the right thing by leaving them, then why are you filled with doubt and bad conscious?" the fayth asked. I looked down.

"I don't know, but I feel like something is going to happen and they will need me. Yuna will need me." I said sadly.

"Then I have a suggestion. Stick around for a bit and see if everything goes according to plan. I will give you my power and we will fight together, and when you are sure Yuna is safe you can leave and beat Sin." The fayth said. I nodded in reply.

"A good night's sleep would be good." I said and the fayth laughed lightly.

"Forest floors aren't the best sleeping grounds." He informed me. I could have sworn I saw a grin on the boy's face.

I rested in my room that night, knowing that the wedding was tomorrow. 'Am I doing the right thing by stopping here? Should I move on? No, Bahamut said I should watch to make sure nothing happened. But I will only protect Yuna, and the rest of our friends. Seymour will have to handle himself.' I debated with myself as I lay on my bed. Before I could go any further though, I fell asleep and slept until the sun woke me up.

Standing amongst the crowd, I watched as Seymour and Yuna walked towards the priest that was going to wed them. I felt my fire turn first red, then darken and turn black. It would have emerged and killed a lot of people around me if I hadn't learned to control the fire when I stayed in Macalania. Then I saw something come in the sky.

'That is Cid's airship.' I thought as I saw the ship coming closer and closer. 'What's going on? And where are Tidus, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Auron? Something is not right.'

I watched as they landed and rushed towards Seymour and Yuna. Tidus yelled something about Seymour being evil and killing his father. I watched as Seymour threw Tidus back, grabbed him and threatened to kill him if Yuna didn't go trough with the wedding. She responded by standing on the edge of the balcony we were on and telling Seymour to release her friends.

'Oh, damn. What am I going to do now then?' I thought as Seymour laughed.

"So, Lady Yuna. What will it matter if you died now? Then I could kill your friends anyway. And when you step away from the edge, I can kill them also." Seymour said cockily. Yuna looked torn. I decided I could help a bit but not reveal myself.

'Okay, focus on his hand. His hand. Now, burn!' I thought and glared at Seymour's hand, holding Tidus. I used magic to move some of my fire toward him. He didn't notice since I cowered the fire with magic to hide it, but when he felt the burning sensation in his hand, he yelped, let go of Tidus, who rolled down the stairs and he along with Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, Auron and Kimahri ran down the only way they could. Seymour was about to grab Yuna when she jumped. I nearly ran over and jumped after her, but then I saw she summon Valefor and I relaxed. 'She had a plan all the time. Good. Now to find the others.' I thought and ran after the fleeing guardians. I saw them run towards the temple and I decided to follow at a safe distance.

"What do you mean? Salmar was here yesterday?" Yuna asked the fayth.

"Yes he was. He was worried about you, so I told him to stay here in Bevelle. I think he watched the wedding. But from you look, I suspect it didn't go good." The fayth replied.

Yuna shook her head. "No, it didn't. I realised I can't marry Seymour. Not even for Spira's happiness. Even after Salmar left us, I can't stop thinking about him. If I am to marry someone, my hearth would not allow it to be any other than him." She said sadly.

The fayth smiled. "He did not leave because he wanted to. He felt his presence would make it harder for you, so he left to make things easier on you. He really was feeling guilty yesterday."

Yuna looked at the fayth curiously. "Then why didn't he help us today?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he did, but didn't show himself." The fayth replied.

Yuna thought about that for a while before leaving to be met by her friends again.

When they emerged from the temple, they were arrested and brought before the Maesters. I stood in the shadows and watched as Yuna had to defend herself against stupid accusations like treason against Yevon and shit like that. I could see the Maester from the Ronso looking sceptical at the accusations. 'What is Maester Mika doing? He has nothing to do here now that he is dead. An unsent ruling Spira. That is not right.' I thought as he and Seymour told their secrets about being unsent and ruling Spira since the living always made mistakes.

"Now, we will pass judgement on you." Mika said. I then stepped forward.

"Maester Mika!" I half yelled. My friends whirled around at the sound of my voice and their eyes widened.

'Salmar? He is here?' Yuna thought, looking at my determined face

'What has he been trough? His arms have more scars now than before, and his muscles are bigger.' Rikku thought eyeing my scared arms.

'He has returned. Hopefully Yuna will be happy now.' Wakka and Lulu thought.

'Finally. I thought I had to kick these bastard's asses alone.' Tidus thought and felt relived that I was back with the group.

'Good, perhaps he can talk some sense into the Maesters.' Auron thought as he waited for my action.

"Can I make a request?" I asked Mika and he nodded.

"Off course. Just let me finish this and I'll get right around to you my friend." Mika said and turned to look at Yuna again. I walked forward and positioned myself next to Yuna. She looked at me with wonder in her eyes, but I didn't look at her. I focused on Mika.

"Perhaps you didn't understand me, my… friend. I wish to make a request about my friends here." I said, and the way I said "my… friend" was not very sincere. I had lost a lot of my respect for him when I found out he was an unsent.

Mika looked at me and shook his head. "All right. What is it?" he asked.

"Release them. I know them and these accusations are preposterous. They would never do the things you say they have done. Yuna was even prepared to go into a unhappy marriage just to give Spira happiness." I said sternly. Mika chuckled and shook his head again.

"Even though she wanted to give Spira happiness, she drove you away and from what I hear made you go back into your nightmare. That is part of the reason I am so angry with Lady Yuna." Mika said. I looked at him, blinked a few times and laughed loudly. Everyone looked puzzled at me.

After a little while I managed to stop laughing. "You think I was born yesterday? Do not try to blame this on me or your desire to pay me back. This has nothing to do with that. You only wish to rid yourself of anyone who knows you are an unsent. This by now means you have to get rid of me too. So I will only say this once. Either let them go, or let them keep all their equipment and take on the Via Purifico." I said my voice turning from being filled with amusement to being so cold it sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"And what do you want me to do with you? Mika asked. He did not like this. He was indebted to me and could do little to stop my request.

I shrugged. "Let me leave too. I was on my way to Zanarkand when I saw my friends getting arrested." I said. Mika closed his eyes and said: "Salmar will receive the same punishment as the rest of these traitors."

My eyes widened a bit and some guards went to grab me. I looked at them and a wall of fire stopped them. When my gaze returned to my former friend, he looked a bit scared.

"How did you do that?" Seymour asked. I didn't reply. Mika lost patience.

"I sentence you all to be thrown in the Via Purifico. In there you will surely die a painful death." Mika said. Yuna and the others looked at him with scared looks while I remained blank.

"Mika, you have betrayed my trust. I won't forgive you." I said as the guards came and took us to the place we would get showed in, and without any delay, we were pushed in the Via Purifico, the dungeon where no one has escaped.

Down in the Via Purifico, I looked around to see if I found anyone. I saw something in front of me, but it was to dark to see properly.

'Is that a person?' I asked myself before I decided to use some fire to light the situation a bit.

A ball of fire erupted in my hand, lighting the dark room I was in. I saw the person in front of me lie on the ground. It was Lulu. I crouched beside her and gently shook her.

"Lulu, wake up!" I said softly. She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at me and closed them again.

"Lulu, open your eyes. You can't lie here. Yuna needs you." I said. Lulu's eyes shot up. "Where is she?" she said and sat up so fast she knocked me back.

"I do not know. We were thrown into Via Purifico, so we have to find her and the rest and get out. If not, we will die here." I said and stood up, my fire still lit in my hand. Lulu didn't notice. Instead she looked accusingly at me.

"Why did you leave? Have you any idea how depressed Yuna and Rikku was after you left?" she said and I winced.

"No, I don't." I replied sadly.

"They were broken, and the rest of us weren't too happy either." Lulu said and pointed a finger at my chest. "You better have a good excuse" she growled.

"I do, although I won't exactly call it a good excuse though." I said a small sad smile on my face.

"You mean about how your presence would make things difficult for Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Yes. I thought that with me gone, Yuna could make her decision without the same pressure." I replied, watching the ground. Lulu didn't reply but started walking away.

"Well, now you are back and when we find the others, we can talk about that. Let's go." She commanded. I didn't say anything other than follow her.

"There she is." I said as I spotted Yuna. Lulu, Auron and Kimahri rushed over to her, while I kept slightly in the background, which was hard, since I held the fire that illuminated the room. Lulu and I had found Auron and Kimahri shortly before we found Yuna.

"Yuna!" Lulu exclaimed as they reached her. She sat on the ground, scratched and bruised. She had apparently been trying to move around without light.

"How did you find me?" she asked before noticing me. I didn't meet her eyes. Instead I opted to stare at the ground.

Yuna stood up, walked over to me and smacked me straight across the face. From the shocked expressions around me I could tell that no one thought she would do that, Yuna included. She was staring at her hand. She looked at me and moved to smack me again, but fire erupted from my face. I looked at her sadly. I could have stooped the fire, but since she hit me I let the fire come to stop another hit.

I turned and started walking. "Come on. We have to get out of here. Oh, by the way." I said and threw a healing spell on Yuna, making all her wounds go away.

I walked ahead of our little group, but not far enough that I didn't light their way. Unfortunately I also heard what they said.

"Lulu, why is Salmar here? I thought he left us." Yuna asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Don't you remember? He came and pleaded for us to Maester Mika." Lulu replied.

"I don't trust him. Did he leave and decided he needed our company after all, or does he want us to do something for him?" Yuna asked even more suspicion in her voice. When I heard that, I had to use all my self control to stop my fire from flaring. It turned dark red from anger and sadness.

"Yuna, he said he left so that you wouldn't feel so bad making your decision. I think he left because he cared. And there is no doubt that he could have chosen to stay away. He was the strongest wandering guardian ever, so he can take care of himself." Auron said, and the fire inside me settled down a little.

"Kimahri believe Salmar left because he wanted Yuna to be lighter at hearth. Kimahri also believe that was wrong decision, but Salmar cares for you. That is certain." Kimahri said and the fire settled down even more.

"All I know is that he came and tried to get the Maesters to release us and went so far as to get himself thrown down here." Lulu said.

"But…but he just left. How can you forgive him just like that?" Yuna asked confused. She wanted to forgive me, but also to be mad at me.

"Yuna that man chose to be thrown down here with you, and be labelled as an enemy of Yevon just because he cares. That is enough to earn him our trust." Auron said. Yuna went silent, deep in thought.

Suddenly a fiend attacked me. My emotions were already unsteady from Yuna not trusting me, Yuna being angry at me, me letting that happen. So when the fiend attacked me and threw me into a wall, I just let go. Before the others could come to help, I stood up shaking. My eyes burned from within and fire started to seep out of my body. The fiend attacked again, and I grabbed hold of its arm. Fire leapt from my body and started to incinerate the fiend. The fiend tried to get lose, but even after I let go, the fire remained and the fiend was reduced to ash.

After the pyre flies were gone, I slowly regained control. The fire diminished and I relaxed. I turned to my friends when I was sure no fire was apparent in my eyes.

"Shall we continue?" I asked and started walking again. I knew I had to say something to Yuna, but I had no idea what.

"What was that? Some black magic?" Yuna asked Lulu, but she was just as stunned.

"I think it has something to do with why he was called a demon." Auron said thoughtfully. Kimahri remained silent, but Yuna didn't. She ran up to me.

"What was that and why won't you walk with us?" she asked me, hands clenched in anger. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Because I didn't think you would want me too. As for what that was, well, Auron was right." I said and continued walking.

"He heard. Then he heard all we said before." Yuna said as the others reached her.

"Salmar has good hearing." Kimahri said simply.

"I feel so bad." Yuna said and put her face in her hands.

"If you do, then tell him." Kimahri said. Yuna nodded and ran up to me again.

"Salmar, can you stop and look at me?" Yuna asked beside me. I stopped and turned to her, looking into those beautiful eyes. Eyes belonging to a kind and passionate person, who now was torn between feeling apologetic, angry, sad, happy and curious.

"I…you…why did you leave?" Yuna asked, anger apparent in her voice.

"I believed that would help you in your decision, and to be honest, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you get married. I'm sorry." I said and bowed my head. I was about to turn away and continue walking when Yuna stopped me.

"You could have asked me first. I would have stopped you. You leaving only made things worse for me." She said and some tears ran down her cheeks. I looked at her in wonder.

"I'm sorry Yuna. I shouldn't have left. Please forgive me." I said and bowed again.

"It's okay. I understand your reason, not that I forgive you that easily though. You'll be making this up to us from here to Zanarkand, you hear?" Yuna said and smiled. I nodded and she gave me a hug.

"I'm sure glad that's over. Now perhaps Yuna will return to her ordinary self." Lulu said. Auron and Kimahri didn't say anything.

After a while, we encountered Isaaru. He was blocking our way to the exit.

"I am truly sorry, but you can't pass this point. I am here to make sure you don't." Isaaru said. He looked sad. But then he summoned his Ifrit. Yuna stepped forward and summoned her Shiva.

"Salmar, I am taking this battle." She said to me and I nodded.

I watched amazed as Yuna beat Ifrit and Isaaru's next summoning also.

"My, you have gotten stronger Yuna." I said. She was about to answer when Isaaru summoned Bahamut. Yuna was about to summon again but I stopped her.

"Let me fight this one." I said and she nodded. Walking towards Bahamut, my eyes started to burn again.

"The eyes are the window to the soul, they say. Well, look into my eyes and see my fire." I said and Isaaru shivered when he did. Then I summoned Shiva.

I had Shiva attack Bahamut with her most powerful ice spells, while I attacked with my most powerful fire spells. Bahamut managed to defeat Shiva, but by then it was almost dead. I jumped upon it's back and fire enveloped my hand. I raised it, said: "Good bye." And thrust the burning hand into Bahamut's back. The fire burning its way trough the aeon. After a little while, Bahamut was beaten.

Isaaru lay on the ground in front of me. "You were no match for Yuna, and no match for me. Let us go, or I will be forced to hurt you." I threatened. Isaaru gulped and made no move to stop us.

"What was that fire thing?" Yuna asked me. I looked at her, slightly anxious.

"What fire thing?" I asked innocently.

"Don't try to act unknowing. The way you beat Bahamut. How did you do that?" Lulu asked

I sighed as I prepared to explain.

"It is the reason, the true reason, why I am called a demon." I said sadly. When no reply came from my friends, I continued:"But I think I should wait to tell you until all of us are here. Right now three of us are missing."

Yuna nodded at that and fell back to talk with the others. I increased the fire so I could walk farther away from them. I did not want to hear what they said.

When we came out of the Via Purifico, we searched and found Tidus, Rikku and Wakka. They were soaked, but alive and happy.

"Yuna!" "Yunie!" Tidus and Rikku yelled as they ran up to us. Once again I felt out of place but that feeling went away when Rikku jumped up on me and hugged me.

"Don't you leave us again, you hear?" she practically yelled in my ear. I flinched and nodded before hugging her back.

"Well then, now we are all gathered again. Now, tell us about those flames." Auron said commandingly. Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri looked interested, while Tidus, Rikku and Wakka were confused.

"What flames?" Rikku asked.

"You mean you don't know? I thought you knew all there is to know about Salmar." Lulu said. Rikku shook her head.

"No, I only know some things. But nothing about flames." She said confused, looking into my eyes, still hugging me.

I hung my head, and closed my eyes. "Let's go sit down. They will send someone after us, and this will take a while." As I said that, I put Rikku down and walked towards the forest. There I lit a fire so that we could warm ourselves. "Please sit down." I said and gestured to the ground near the fire.

The entire company sat down and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and remained standing. Raising my hands I closed my eyes again.

'Here goes nothing' I thought and my hands were cowered in flames.

Tidus, Rikku and Wakka gasped when they saw the fire cowering my hands, but not burning me.

"This is the true reason why I am called a demon. I carry a special secret. Inside me is a fire directly connected to my soul, and this fire never runs out. It has never been extinguished. I can freely control it and make it cower any part of my body, and make it change in intensity. The fire corresponds to my emotions to a certain degree, and if I get really, really angry it can…overwhelm my control and make me like a fire in person. I can use this fire to launch fire attacks better than black magic. And any fire attack towards me is useless. But ice attacks are rather…nasty. I won't go so far as to say ice spells are my worst enemy, but I do not enjoy the cold.

The way I got named "Demon Salmar" is partly what I told you, but also partly because some bandits were trying to harm some innocent people once and I…became fire, killed most of them and chased the rest of them away. From that day I have been called a demon, even by the people I saved.

So there you have it. I was born with this fire within me, and have trained it all my life. Before I met you and became a summoner, I had to use my emotions to fuel the fire when I was going to use it to fight. Now I have learned how to use it without using my emotions as fuel. That makes me stronger than I was during my wandering guardian days." I explained and made the fire creep up higher upwards on my arms. Then when I finished explaining, I let the fire go out, and shivered a bit when the cold hit my arms.

Silence.

"So…you really are a demon?" Rikku asked hesitantly. I could see she was scared.

"No, I don't think so. My mother and I thought I had a fiend inside me, but after we asked High-summoner Braska to send the fiend inside me, and he found none, we started thinking I was a demon. But High-summoner Braska had a theory. He thought that my fire was a special ability that only I have, similar to the abilities of a aeon. How I have that fire is a mystery, but even if I am a demon, I have never hurt anyone that did not deserve it." I said and sat down by the fire. Absently I ran my hand trough the fire in a way that suggested I stroked a dog. The fire flowed after my hand like a puppy wanting to be scratched.

"So, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tidus asked, mesmerised by the fire's movements.

"Look at Rikku. She is scared stiff of me now. I don't know whether I am a demon or not, and I don't want my friends scared of me because of it." I said, and Rikku jumped a little when I mentioned her.

Yuna stood up, and looked me in my eyes. "Do you trust me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Why should I trust you? You left when I needed you the most, and tell me you may be a demon. What reason do I have to trust you?" she asked. I could not see what kind of emotions she asked with, but I could read anger in her guardians' faces. Not at me, but at her.

"I have no reason as of why you should trust me, but I have never hurt you, and as I said, I left since I thought it would help your decision. Obviously I was wrong. Also I left because I felt jealous of Seymour and could not bear to see you with him." I said and looked down onto the ground. I then heard footsteps and saw Yuna stop in front of me. She sat down and looked into my eyes.

"Am I in danger now?" she asked. I nodded. Wakka and Tidus jumped up in case I would attack.

"From what?" Yuna asked.

"Bevelle and the Maesters. Sin and a lot of fiends. But if you think about from me, then no. I pose no threat towards you. I never want to harm the woman I…" I stopped myself before I went too far. Yuna apparently understood what I meant. She smiled and stoked my chin.

"Well then, I accept your apology. Welcome back to us, and don't you ever run from me again." She said and I nodded. Then she rose and started walking away. Turning, she beaconed for Tidus to follow her. Puzzled he did. I remained and talked a bit with my friends, who by some miracle forgave me right away, and Rikku apologised for being afraid of me.

"So Yuna, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tidus asked when Yuna stopped walking.

She turned to him with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I apologize Tidus. I know you have feelings for me, but I…I think I love Salmar." She said, blushed and looked down on the ground. Tidus was surprised before he laughed and hugged Yuna.

"Hah, finally. I was wondering when you would realise that. That's one of the reasons I didn't like the idea of you married with Seymour. Salmar loves you too, and I think you two should be together. And don't worry about me. I can find someone else. True love can't be changed. That was something my mom taught me." Tidus said and hugged Yuna again.

Yuna smiled and hugged him back. "So, you think I should tell him?" she asked. Tidus nodded furiously. "Oh, it would be a crime to hold back on him. And besides, the sooner you tell him, the longer you two will have together." He said and Yuna smiled.

"Thank you." She said and they walked back, smiling.

"So, what were you two doing?" Lulu asked as Yuna and Tidus came back. They looked around.

"Where are Salmar and Wakka?" Yuna asked.

"Out gathering firewood. So…what's up?" Rikku asked. Tidus shrugged and said: "Yuna confessed to me that she loves Salmar. About damn time if you ask me."

Yuna stared at him and when Lulu, Kimahri and Auron began to chuckle and Rikku laughed openly, she became very confused. "What?" she asked.

"Yuna, you are as easy to read as an open book. We have known for a long time your heart belonged to Salmar. About time the young lady realised herself." Auron said.

"Yuna, I think you should go find him. Salmar good man, will take care off Yuna." Kimahri said and Yuna nodded. She ran into the forest in search for Salmar. She found Wakka first, and told him what she was about to do. He laughed and wished her good luck and showed her in the direction Salmar was.

Yuna entered a clearing with a pond in it. By the pond, I stood looking at my hand, which was cowered in flames again. "Am I a demon?" I asked to myself. I didn't know Yuna was there. Slowly I extended my hand and let the fire lose. It shoot out and a ball of fire hit the water, creating a small explosion and a lot of steam.

"I can't think of any other explanation." I said, again to my self.

Arms wrapped around my waist. "Then you are my demon." The person said. I recognised Yuna and turned.

"What did you say?" I asked puzzled at what she meant.

Yuna blushed and looked down for a moment before looking up again, and stared into my eyes.

"I…I…I think I love you Salmar." She said and bowed her head again. I was stunned. 'She loves me? The demon? But…she slapped me.'

"W…what? I thought you hated me. You did slap me after all." I said and Yuna looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, but when you left I felt so horribly empty. I guess I was mad at you for making me feel like that." Yuna said and a tear fell down her face. I stroked it away.

"I love you too Yuna and I am sorry for making you feel empty. I won't do it again." I said and smiled at her. "But are you sure you want to be associated with the demon? I mean, a lot of people fear me, and I know you care a lot about Spira." I said and my smile faltered. It returned at full force however, when Yuna stood up on her toes and kissed me.

"I don't care. You are the man I love, demon or not, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Yuna said. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. It sounded like she proposed to me.

"Yuna, did you just propose to me?" I asked and smiled at the wild blush on her face. Slowly she nodded.

I smiled and lifted her in the air. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, my love." I said and kissed her. I could see she closed her eyes, and a soft moan came from her.

When we broke for air, she hugged me and laid her head on my chest.

"When should we get married then?" she asked. I thought for a moment before I got an idea.

"Why not in Zanarkand? I have been there, and it is really beautiful. More so than this forest." I said and gestured to the forest around us. Yuna thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Shall we go tell the others?" she asked and I nodded. Walking back together hand in hand, both of us felt good for the first time in a long while.

When we came back, the others smiled when they saw us.

"So, finished already?" Wakka asked. Yuna blushed madly and I laughed.

"Now, now Wakka. Hold you dirty thoughts to yourself." I said and we all laughed. Yuna then stepped forward, dragging me along with her.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." She said and everyone fell silent.

"As of ten minutes ago, Yuna and I are engaged. I would like to take the liberty and invite you all to our wedding, which will be in Zanarkand…when we get there." I said and both Yuna and I chuckled at the looks we got. Rikku and Lulu had stars in their eyes while Tidus and Wakka could have dusted off the ground with their chins. Kimahri and Auron smiled honestly.

Lulu were the first to recover, as she rushed over at us and gave both of us a huge hug.

"Yunie is getting married." Rikku chanted as she jumped up and down. "And this time it's not that creep Seymour." Tidus joined in.

"Well then, if this wedding is going to be rememerable, I think we should go and get Yuna some wedding dress." Lulu said and Yuna nodded furiously.

"We need to go to Bevelle first. We have to try and speak with Maester Mika again." Yuna said.

"I don't know. It will be dangerous." I said, but Tidus grabbed me in a headlock.

"Oh, don't worry. We have our own demon right here. And now you don't have to hold back since your secret is out." Tidus said. I smirked. "Oh really. Well then, as you wish." I said, and fire crept up my body, starting with my feet. Tidus saw this and quickly let go. Laughing, I let the fire go inside my body again.

Walking towards Bevelle was rather uneventful, Yuna and I walked hand in hand and occasionally she would rest her head on my shoulder. But when we came to the gates before Bevelle, everyone stiffened.

"Hello everyone." Seymour said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Of wandering guardians and summoning arts.

Chapter 3.

By: Kin-Ryu Chikara

This is a fan fiction based on the ps2 game Final Fantasy X and X-2. I have no rights to this game, names or characters from the game. That right belongs to Squaresoft. This story is based on the game and may differ slightly from the game play.

"Regular speech"

"YELLING OR LOUD SPEECH."

'thought'

"_Song"_

(A/N: my notes during the story. Stands for author's notes)

-- paragraph

* * *

"Hello everyone." Seymour said smiling. 

I could feel Yuna's fear as she squeezed my hand.

"What have we here? Lady Yuna has went and found a new suitor? And it is the famous demon of all people." Seymour said. Then he laughed and started changing.

"I won't allow you to pass this point." Seymour said as he entered some sort of battle…thing.

I could feel the hate my friends had towards Seymour, and my own manifested in the strongest fire I had ever felt until then. I reluctantly let go of Yuna's hand. When she reached after it again, I shook my head.

"No Yuna. In this fight, I will use my fire constantly, and if we hold hands then, I will burn you. Sorry." I said and turned towards Seymour. Yuna grabbed my shoulder, whirled me around and gave me a deep kiss. I smiled when she let me go and the battle began.

Seymour decided to attack Tidus first. Lulu stopped him by using a powerful water spell. Seymour turned to Lulu and paled. He caught sight of me. Fire was cowering every inch of my body, fire so red with anger and hate that it almost looked black.

"Seymour, you killed your own father, almost made Yuna marry you and tried to kill my friends. I won't forgive you." I growled and charged him. Yuna and Lulu backed me up with water and thunder spells while Tidus and Auron charged along with me. Wakka and Kimahri stayed behind to counter if Seymour did anything.

Before I reached Seymour, he launched a Blizzaga at me. It connected, but the ice melted before doing any damage.

"Nice try." I said, jumped and hit him in the head with a fire punch.

Seymour staggered backwards before Tidus and Auron slashed him. He started to trip when Yuna and Lulu hit him with their strongest black magic spells. Right before Seymour hit the ground, I appeared behind him, encased my staff in fire, and drove it trough his chest. Seymour screamed in pain as the fire expanded and burned him.

I retreated to where my friends stood.

"This isn't over." Seymour said as he slowly rose from the ground. When he looked up, he saw nothing but fire. I stood in front of him, and made my fire flow around us both.

"As long as I am inside this fire, it won't hurt you. However…" I said and jumped backwards. The fire remained and when I emerged from it, I placed my hands on the edge of the fire. The flickered, and Seymour screamed. Slowly he was burned, his battle armour or what ever, was burned off.

Then I started to feel funny. My fire felt different, more potent. 'What the?' I thought and raised a hand. I thought I brought out just enough fire to cover my hand. Instead twice the amount of fire came out.

"Huh?" I said, but remembered the situation I was in. I turned to Seymour, who had managed to escape my raging inferno. "It looks like my fire has developed stronger now. Burn." I said and another inferno erupted under Seymour.

"Come on, attack him with as much magic you can, just don't use fire or ice." I yelled to my friends. They nodded and launched water and thunder spells. Slowly, Seymour was defeated. Before we could deliver the finishing blow, Seymour managed to toss a very high magic spell towards Yuna. It would have killed her if I hadn't jumped in and used nearly all my fire to put up a shield. The shield held, but Seymour managed to get away.

"Damn that bastard. We'll get him next time." Tidus said and Rikku nodded.

"Yeah, he'll pay." She said. I was busy making sure Yuna was alright to take much notice.

"That was amazing. How did you do all those things with the fire?" Yuna asked while I bandaged her leg. I looked up into her face and smiled.

"Depends on what you mean?" I said a teasing tune to my voice. Yuna pouted while Lulu smiled at our little play.

"You made the fire cower you, then burn Seymour, then burn him again. And you said something about your fire developed. Please tell me." Yuna said and blinked sweetly at me. I literally felt my self melting under that look. Those eyes, the ocean blue and emerald green. I can't imagine a more beautiful sight.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I made the fire envelop my body to increase my power, then I moved the fire underneath Seymour and let it lose, only powering it with more of my own. Then I repeated the process when he got out. And as for my fire developing, I am sure that is thanks to you." I said and smiled.

"Me?" Yuna sounded puzzled. "What did I do?"

"Love me. And I love you. That made my fire stronger and more potent, probably to protect us and our love. But how it develops like that I have no idea, but I have it under control, I just have to learn that I can cut the fire in half now. The amount of fire needed to cover me now is half of what it used to be. And how I control it? I don't know how, I just do it. Always has." I said and smiled at my fiancée again. She smiled back and when I was done with her leg, she hugged me and rested on my lap.

After a short break, we tried to go into Bevelle, but when I opened the gate I what looked like an army marching towards us. Quickly I closed the gate, grabbed Yuna and lifted her up and ran, carrying her bridal style. As I went past, our friends gave me wondering glances before running after me.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Tidus yelled after me.

"It seems that Bevelle has sent its army after us. And we are too tired to do anything about it." I half yelled and mentally chuckled when I saw Wakka run past me with Lulu over his shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of her ya?" he yelled and speed of.

--

After a while of running, we got to Macalania forest again, and found a cave in a nearby hill to rest at.

"Phew, that was close." Rikku said as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do now then?" Tidus asked.

"We go to Zanarkand. The pilgrimage must go on." Auron said and both I and Yuna felt both joy and sadness. It was ironic; the place we would get married is the same place one of us is going to die.

--

Walking towards the Calm lands I could only laugh at the situation. Here we were, the company that would defeat Sin, traitors and made enemies of Yevon. Ironic really.

After running from Bevelle, we had stayed in Macalania for about two weeks, me training my friends so much they probably felt beat up every night. The result was a much stronger company. Yuna had learned how to use her magic to protect herself from my natural fire, which I had kept suppressed at all times. But Yuna seemed to sense the discomfort I felt because of it, a side effect of a more potent fire, and she asked me to release it. When I did, even I was surprised. My natural fire, that seemed to want to flow around me and protect me, was nothing like the fire around me when I was fighting. The fighting fire changed colours, but would be more orange or reddish. My natural fire was more yellowish, comforting and warm to me, but to any others it was burning, as if the fire was afraid to let anyone get close. But after some time with my natural fire exposed, it sort of softened up to Yuna, and she was able to make an anti fire field that allowed her to have bodily contact with me when I let my fire out. It pulled on her magic however, and she only used it when we were close and I had my fire out.

--

"What are you thinking about Flames?" Yuna asked me, taking my flaming hand.

'Flames' is my nickname. Rikku thought it up first when she saw my natural flames, and after that Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka adopted the nickname. I didn't mind much; worse nicknames had been made for me.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just want to find a way to make my fire stop burning you. It would be a shame if you would have to use your magic to make yourself immune to it all the time." I replied. I felt a little bad at no having a nickname for Yuna, but wowed to find one fitting just for her.

"Well, if I have to use magic to stop myself from getting burned, then I will. I get to touch you though, and that is good enough for me." Yuna said and gave me a quick hug. I smiled and hid my fire. Yuna looked at me and turned of her magic shield. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.

"You know, when your fire is inside you, your skin feels kind of cold. But comfortable." Yuna said and I grinned.

"Of course it is colder. But let's not think of that, okay? Now, I think we should stop at that travel agency or booth or whatever, so you can get your dress." I said and pointed to the middle of the Calm Lands, where some (small) Al Bhed travel agency stood. Yuna nodded and we headed there. When we arrived, Yuna, Rikku and Lulu went into the shop with the Al Bhed woman running the place. I didn't ask, but I guess they went to make Yuna's wedding dress.

--

"So, when we arrive at Zanarkand, you and Yuna will get married?" Tidus asked, sitting down next to me by the cliffs.

"Yeah. That is probably what they are preparing for just now. It really is sad." I said and looked down.

"What? It is sad that you two are getting married?" Tidus asked, looking very confused.

"No, it is sad that we are getting married, but one of us has to die soon after." I said, not looking up so I didn't see his expression.

"One of you has to die?" Tidus asked.

"It is the fate of the summoner. They give their lives to summon the Final Aeon and defeat Sin. When we get to Zanarkand, Salmar and Yuna will marry and one of them will get the Final Aeon. The other will live." Auron said and sat down next to me and Tidus. Tidus looked like Auron had punched him.

"But…but…why?" Tidus asked, not believing what Auron said.

"It is the truth. I wish there was any other way, but there isn't. When we get to the chamber of the fayth for the Final Aeon, I will knock Yuna out. That way she won't get the Final Aeon, and will live. I know it's selfish, but I can't stand the thought of seeing Yuna die. Even if I have to knock her out, I will not let her get the Final Aeon." I said and a lone tear ran down my cheek.

Tidus looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth. Then he opened it, but closed it again. This went on for several minutes, before I stood up.

"I would rather be alone right now. I am sorry, but…just give me a little while. Okay?" I said, mostly towards Auron and Wakka, since Tidus looked like he was at a loss for words. Wakka and Auron nodded and I walked away. Standing on the edge of the cliffs, I let my eyes wander.

--

"Where is my giggle fiancé?" Yuna asked when she, Rikku and Lulu were done. They giggled when she referred to me as her fiancé. But when she saw Tidus's expression. He looked heartbroken.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me summoners sacrifice their lives when summoning the Final Aeon?" Tidus practically yelled out, not at Yuna, but at all of us.

Yuna instantly dropped the happy look she had and looked sad and ashamed.

"We knew from the moment Yuna decided she would be a summoner, that she would die to defeat Sin, but it was her choice to make. And when Salmar became a summoner, he knew as well. They make this decision by their free will, and our job as guardians is to keep the summoner safe until we reach Zanarkand and can defeat Sin." Lulu said sadly. Tidus looked angry.

"But there has to be an other way. There has to be." He said, but Yuna shook her head.

"There isn't. If there was, it would have been found long ago." She explained, but Tidus didn't look convinced. He didn't press the issue, but instead he and Rikku promised each other that they would think of something, anything.

--

I stood on the edge of the cliff, staring into the gorge Sin had made all those years ago. Down there, I felt something. A pull. 'A fayth, down there?' I thought. I was about to turn when I felt hands sneak themselves around my waist.

"Hello love. You are done already?" I asked. Yuna nodded against my back and I turned to look into her eyes.

"I can never get used to how gorgeous your eyes are. I could look into them forever." I said and gently kissed her. She smiled.

"And I could never get tired of seeing the fire in your eyes. I can actually see the flames." She said amused. I smiled and made more fire visible in my eyes. Yuna blinked before she giggled.

"Well, you certainly live up to your name, Flames." She said smiling.

"Heh, if you say so. Nirvana." I said and kissed her again.

"Nirvana?" Yuna asked confused.

"Yeah, I just figured out your nickname. Nirvana." I said and smiled.

"But why call me that?" Yuna asked.

"You don't like it?" I replied, a little sad. Hurriedly Yuna shook her head.

"Nono, that's not it. I just wondered why you want to call me that." She said, smiling gently.

"Well, in Buddhism, Nirvana is when the spirit obtains a condition of peace and harmony. Also the spirit losses all sense of suffering, ego, selfishness and evil thoughts. Someone who has reached Nirvana is whole and no longer needs anything, staying content and happy for all eternity. (A/N: This is my definition on Nirvana. It is not the right one, nor should anyone think I know anything about being in Nirvana. What I know is that Buddhists believe in Nirvana, and I tried to write down how Nirvana is. I got the idea to call Yuna that from her ultimate weapon, called Nirvana.)

I feel all that when I am with you. Yuna, you are my Nirvana, and that is why I will call you that. If you don't mind though." I said and anxiously smiled. When I saw Yuna and her star filled eyes, I chuckled. When she hugged me tightly, I laughed and stoked her hair.

"I guess that you don't mind then." I said and Yuna nodded her head against my chest.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Yuna said and looked up at me. "Thank you." She said and I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"No problem my love. But please don't cry. It tears my heart apart." I said and wiped away the tear. Yuna giggled and hugged me again.

--

"Well, aren't we happy?" Rikku asked Yuna when we met up with the rest.

Yuna blushed slightly.

"Salmar has figured out a nickname for me." Yuna said shyly.

"Really? Well, let's hear it then." Rikku said and bounced up and down, making me chuckle.

"Nirvana." I simply said. Rikku stopped bouncing and frowned at me.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nirvana is a state the soul can obtain. The soul is at peace and feels no suffering or bad things. The soul is happy and content." Lulu explained.

"Yuna makes me feel all that, so I can think of no better name." I said and Yuna blushed even more.

"Oh, how cute." Rikku said. Wakka, Auron, Tidus and Kimahri apparently smiled while Lulu and Rikku went into a deep conversation about the wedding.

"Hey, everyone listen. I think we should go down into the gorge." I said. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"Why? We don't have time to get sidetracked." Auron said.

"I think I sensed a fayth down there. In a cave." I said. Yuna looked at me.

"Really? Then why don't we go and see?" she said and Auron gave up.

"Alright, as you wish." He sighed and we started walking down into the gorge, Yuna with her hands around my waist and her head on my shoulder while I had one arm around her shoulders. I could hear Rikku giggling behind us, but didn't bother do anything about it. It would just make the young Al Bhed girl giggle worse.

--

When we reached the bottom of the gorge, we saw the cave where the fayth was. Walking in we all felt a chill.

"There are a lot of fiends inside this place. We have to be careful in here." I said and Yuna nodded. If she meant to or not, she grabbed my arm and held it tight. I smiled at her, and she relaxed a bit.

"Salmar is right. We have to be careful in here. I think it would be best if we proceed in two lines, side by side. Salmar and Yuna in the middle with me and Lulu in front and Tidus and Wakka in the back. Rikku should be behind Yuna and Salmar but in front of Tidus and Wakka. I think this should be our formation when we walk in areas like this." Auron said. Everyone nodded in agreement and we went into the cave. After a while and some battles with strong fiends, we came to a place where the cave entrance were filled with stones.

"The fayth is on the other side of those stones." I said and Yuna nodded.

"We can use this teleport to get inside." Rikku said while she fiddled with a platform lying on the ground in front of the stones.

"I'll go first." Auron said and stepped on the platform and vanished. After him, one after another we stepped on the platform, vanished and reappeared inside the chamber of the fayth.

"Who dares stand before me, Yojimbo?" the fayth asked. Yuna and I stepped forward.

"We are summoners who want your help." Yuna replied.

"And what will you give me back for the privilege of receiving my power?" Yojimbo asked.

"Give you? I thought a fayth was supposed to help a summoner without asking anything in return." Tidus said. I smiled and stepped forward.

"Listen, you are a samurai. I herby challenge you to a contest of skill. If you lose, then I and Yuna can use your power." I said. I could practically feel Yuna's thoughts, not wanting me to get hurt.

"Very well, but if you lose, you have to pay the price I state. LET US BEGIN!" Yojimbo said/yelled, summoned his aeon and drew his sword, intending to slash me in two. Since I stood directly in front of Yuna, I could do nothing but block the sword with my staff. I pushed Yojimbo's sword back and struck him with a punch cowered with fire. The Aeon flew back and I followed. Yojimbo however, used his momentum to jump upwards the walls of the cave, making me almost run straight into the wall. Skidding to a halt, I looked up and saw Yojimbo coming downwards with raised sword.

"SALMAR, LOOK OUT!" Yuna yelled at me and I barely managed to jump out of a fatal slash. My reward was a cut going down my forehead and very nearly puncturing my eyeball.

"Shit, that was close. GET A GRIP FLAMES!" Tidus yelled to me. I smiled slightly before I was forced to roll to dodge Yojimbo's attacks.

When he raised his sword again, I struck in his abdomen with my staff before hitting him in the chest with a fire punch and delivering a downward strike to his head with my staff. Yojimbo crouched down, holding his head. I jumped backwards to avoid any surprise attacks.

"You are indeed skilled. If you were alone, I would have stopped this fight. You are skilled enough to be my master. What is your name master?" Yojimbo asked. (A/N: in case you are wondering: Yojimbo is a samurai and they usually call their employer master. Their loyalty to their master is unbelievably strong.)

"Salmar, or Flames among friends." I replied.

"Very well master Salmar. I shall give you my power. But…YOU HAVE TO PROVE YOURSELF TO ME AS WELL!" the last bit, Yojimbo yelled to Yuna, rushed at her with a raised sword. Yuna gasped and tried to raise her staff to block the sword.

'She isn't fast enough' I thought as I rushed to stop my newly acquired aeon.

Right before Yojimbo's sword slashed Yuna, I managed to push her out of the way, and say hello to a sword across my chest.

"SALMAR!" Yuna yelled when she saw the blood spray from me.

"FLAMES!" the rest yelled. I could hear panic in their voices. Yojimbo didn't look very good either.

"Master Salmar!" he half yelled. "Why did you do that?"

I coughed out a bit blood before I replied.

"Yuna is my fiancée. She is the one person in this world I love more than life. I can't allow anything to happen to her. And I saw that if I didn't do anything, you would have killed her." I said and glared at the aeon as best I could.

"No, I wouldn't. I would have stopped my sword from hitting, but you surprised me, so I didn't manage to stop the strike." Yojimbo said, and I blinked a couple of times.

"Just how was I supposed to know that? I thought you were going to kill her. I couldn't let that happen." I said and tried to sit up. Yuna snapped out of some sort of daze and crouched beside me, checking my wounds.

"Hold still. You're lucky the strike didn't sink deeper in. I can heal this without much trouble." Yuna said as she started applying white magic to heal up my wounds. When the wounds on my chest was healed, Yuna checked my eye.

"Don't worry. My eye is whole. I was lucky twice in this fight." I said and Yuna nodded before healing my face. A large scar was left on my face while on my chest a scar running across the entire chest.

"Master Salmar, you have proven that you deserve my power, and when you call me I shall be prepared to serve you, or if your life is in danger, I may come even without you calling me. But for me to serve your fiancée, Lady Yuna was it?" Yojimbo asked and Yuna nodded. "Lady Yuna. For me to allow her to summon me, I have to know she is worthy, so please master Salmar. Let me test Lady Yuna." Yojimbo said. I looked at Yuna. She nodded and I sighed.

"Fine, as long as you won't aim to kill her." I said and walked over to my friends, leaving Yuna behind to face the aeon. I staggered a bit, but didn't fall.

'Damn, I hope Yuna will be alright.' I thought when I turned to see the fight.

Yuna used magic to keep Yojimbo at bay, which worked pretty well, and soon the aeon admitted defeat.

"You have also proven your strength. Very well, I shall serve you both, master Salmar and mistress Yuna. Call me when you need my sword, and if I sense you are in mortal danger, I will summon myself to help. That is the yojimbo's duty." Yojimbo said, and Yuna and I bowed to him.

"Thank you." We said in unison and left.

--

Outside the cave, Yuna summoned Yojimbo for the first time. Then I summoned him, and after I dismissed him, we decided to make camp in the gorge.

"Yuna, shall we go train?" I asked and offered my hand to her. She nodded, took the hand and we began to walk away for our training.

"Have fun!" we heard Rikku say behind us, and Yuna blushed for some reason.

"Huh? Why are you blushing Yuna?" I asked softly, and she squeaked.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing really. Rikku just talked about some…things. Let's just go train okay?" Yuna said, blushing madly. I looked at her and shrugged.

"If you say so my dear." I said and smiled. She smiled back and we started training. I thought I had to train Yuna harder to make her reach me again, but she was almost as strong as I was.

"Wow Yuna. You really trained hard after I left, right?" I asked sitting down in front of Yuna. I was slightly out of breath and so was she.

"Yeah, I thought you left because you thought we were weak or something, so I wanted to show you. We all trained very hard. But you did too, right?" she replied and I grinned.

"Of course. Hum, I have an idea. Why don't we have a aeon battle, just to test our strength?" I said. Yuna nodded. We stood up and readied ourselves.

"So, how many summons each?" I asked. Yuna thought a bit before she decided.

"Three each. Does that sound good?" Yuna asked, slightly bold sounding. I chuckled a bit.

"Nirvana, you really come out of your shell when we are alone, don't you? Very well. Three each. Ladies first." I said and Yuna frowned a bit at me, but shrugged and summoned Bahamut.

"Fine, if you start with the big guns, then I will also. YOJIMBO!" I yelled and summoned the samurai.

"What is it master?" Yojimbo asked me. Bahamut talked with Yuna.

"We are going to have an aeon battle. To test mine and Yuna's strength. But no killing, okay?" I asked and Yojimbo nodded.

"Well then master. If we are fighting, then let us start this." Yojimbo said and rushed towards Bahamut. Bahamut and Yojimbo clashed and exchanged a few blows. Then they both used their best attacks, and both aeons beat themselves.

"Wow Flames. You are really good." Yuna praised.

"Thanks Nirvana, but you aren't so bad yourself. Now let's continue." I said and summoned Shiva. Yuna summoned Ifrit. Ifrit rushed at Shiva, but I smirked. "Sorry, but this one is mine." I said and Shiva used her diamond dust and literally froze Ifrit solid.

"Wow, that was fast." Yuna said as I dismissed Shiva. Before I could think of a summon to call out again, Yuna summoned Yojimbo.

"Well, let's make this interesting." I said and summoned Bahamut. But before either Bahamut or I could think of anything to do, Yojimbo used his Zanmato and defeated Bahamut.

"Whoa. That was great Nirvana. I had no chance against that. You won that one. I guess that makes it a draw then?" I said smiling broadly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, now does it Flames?" Yuna replied, walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Why should it? We are about even in strength. That means you can protect me and I protect you. As it should be in a happy marriage." I said smiling and kissed her gently. She smiled also but squeaked loudly when I ran a hand down her lower back and over her butt. I pulled slightly away.

"What? I can't touch my Nirvana?" I asked sweetly. Yuna shook her head.

"No, that's not it. You just surprised me. But if you can touch me there, I can on you too." Yuna said seductively and returned the gesture. It would be a really interesting night.

--

When we came back, all sweaty and beat up, I started to make some food while Yuna went to take a shower using a water spell. When she returned, I had also taken a shower and we both were…relatively clean. The others already sat around the fire when we came. After eating our food, I lay down on my back and relaxed, looking at the stars. Soon after I fell asleep.

--

I awoke feeling something snuggled up against me. Turning my head I saw Yuna lying next to me with her right hand over my chest. She was smiling so sweetly, I couldn't help but smile as well. I stroked her cheek and she sighed happily. How long we continued to lay there, her asleep and me admiring her, I don't know, but it was a while. But then Lulu came and told me breakfast was ready. I nodded and gently shook Yuna awake. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello Flames. Good morning." she said and I smiled.

"Good morning to you too Nirvana. Lulu told me breakfast is ready. Shall we get up?" I asked. Yuna groaned and sat up. I laughed a bit and we went to eat.

--

After breakfast, we left the gorge and began climbing mount Gagazet. But our way was blocked by the Ronso.

"Leave traitors." The elder Ronso said. Then Yuna demonstrated her unbending will by standing up to the Ronso and tell him we would not run away, but fight and continue.

"Even if we are branded traitors, and have cast Yevon aside, we will fight. We will defeat Sin. That is our destiny." I said.

"Even branded traitors, you would still fight? Hated by the people and you would still sacrifice yourself for them. Why?" The Elder Ronso asked.

"Spira hungers for the Calm. I can give it to them." Yuna said.

"My Lord Ronso, even if we are hated, we will do our duty." I said and the Elder nodded. He then lifted his arms.

"Sacred Mount Gagazet. These two summoners have wills harder than steel. Allow them and their guardians to pass." The Elder said. I smiled and bowed to him.

"Thank you my Lord." I said and we began to climb, but two Ronso stopped Kimahri. He fought them and beat them. They admitted Kimahri was strong and allowed him to pass.

After we walked a bit, some Ronso, including the two Kimahri beat, came and sang the Hymn of the Fayth to us. We enjoyed the song, and I bowed in thanks when they were done.

"Ronso sing well. Bring honour to their mountain." I said and the Ronso laughed.

"Summoner Salmar too kind." One of the Ronso said as we continued the climb.

--

The climb up Mount Gagazet was a long, steep one. And very cold. I constantly shivered, but I didn't want to allow my fire to warm me, since Yuna and I was holding hands. It wasn't until she noticed I was cold and told me to bring the fire out, and activated her shield, I felt warm again.

"Damn, I hate the cold." I said and my fire flared, almost as to agree with me.

"Yeah, I figured." Tidus said and mentioned behind us after I had taken a couple of steps. I looked back and saw a scorched path behind me.

"oops." I said and grinned while scratching my head.

"Don't worry. Sacred Mount Gagazet strong. Won't be hurt by little fire." Kimahri said. Yuna giggled and we continued to climb.

After a long while, we came to a place where pillars stood and a flat space was. In that flat space, Seymour stood waiting.

"We meet again." Seymour said cockily. He had a sadistic grin on his face. "You know, for some reason, the Ronso didn't like the idea of me coming here. They tried to stop me, so I killed them." Seymour said. I was surprised at how calm he was, but then Kimahri roared and jumped towards the unsent Guado. I just managed to stop him.

"Calm down Kimahri. You can't get revenge if you are dead." I growled while I tried to keep him back. Kimahri relaxed a bit, but still growled. Tidus was also pissed and the rest was very angry.

"Seymour. You bastard. You will pay for what you have done." Tidus growled.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." Seymour said to Yuna. She responded by grabbing my arm with both hers.

"Ah, and the fire demon. I see you are still alive. Wouldn't you want to die yet? In death, answers come to your questions." Seymour said.

"What questions?" Tidus yelled. I smiled a bit.

"He is referring to the fact that I want to know what I am. I am not human, not Guado, not Ronso. What am I then? That is the question he is referring to." I answered.

"But it does not matter. I have found something more precious than answers. I won't die yet." I said and hugged Yuna a bit.

Then Yuna tried to send Seymour, and he bragged about him killing all the Ronso again. Then the battle began with me launching a fire spell at him.

"Pitiful mortal" he said and rose to merge with some sort of armour. This time his huge armour looked like it was part machina. It had two huge swords on its back, and Seymour himself wielded a long lance like weapon.

--

The battle was pretty one-sided. I attacked with fire, Yuna attacked with holy magic, Lulu attacking with various black magic spells, Auron, Tidus, Wakka and Rikku attacking with their weapons, and Seymour trying to block all the attacks. After a while, we could see his strength waining. In a act of desperation, he made his machina armour draw the two huge swords on its back, and slice towards me. I managed to throw up a barrier strong enough to stop the swords, but it exhausted me. So I feel down to one knee and tried to calm my breath. When I looked up, I saw Yuna stand in front of me, using her own barrier to hold back another attack from Seymour, obviously directed at me.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Yuna yelled at Seymour, but I could see she was getting tired as well. Then a idea struck me. Slowly I stood up, shaking. Walking up to Yuna, I wrapped my arms around her arms.

"What…?" she asked me, but stopped when she felt the strange feeling.

I commanded my fire to go over into her body, and give her additional power. I also made it so that the fire wouldn't hurt Yuna. When I was sure the transfer was done without any problems, I passed out.

--

"He's waking up!" Yuna said happily when I groaned and opened my eyes. I saw her sit beside me and the rest of our friends stand around us, all of them looking at me worriedly.

"So, I take it we won?" I asked, and rubbed my head.

"Yeah, Yuna was able to beat Seymour after you passed out." Tidus said

"What did you do to me?" Yuna asked. I groaned.

"I temporarily gave you the same flames I have. You could say I temporary made you the same I am." I said and tried to get up. Yuna helped me sit up and looked at me again.

"Temporarily? But why do I still have flames inside me?" she asked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You still have flames inside you? That shouldn't be possible." I said.

"But it is. I have flames inside me, and they aren't burning me. They feel like they belong there." Yuna said. I then looked deep into her eyes, and saw flames in them. Not as much as I had, but still.

"Can it be that the flames changed Yuna and gave her the same abilities you have?" Auron asked.

"I can't understand why that would happen. I only intended to give Yuna a temporary power boost. Not change her. oh, what have I done?" I said and put my face in my hands. Then Yuna laid a comforting hand on my head.

"Don't worry. I like it. I feel warm inside, and now we have a much deeper connection than before. This was a good thing, although the flames are very small." Yuna said. I looked at her and sighed.

"I may as well give you more flames then. That way you will truly be like me." I said and laid my hands on her stomach. She gasped and everyone saw the fire slip from me into her. Her eyes were filled with fire, and suddenly it erupted from her, just as I would sometimes from me before I learned to control it.

Pulling back, I sighed tiredly.

"There. Now you and I are basically the same in terms of fire, although you need to learn how to control it." I said.

"What side effects will this have?" Auron asked, standing stiffly and watching Yuna look at her flames in wonder.

"Not very big. She will become more fiery in personality, and will of course be immune to fire element. Also ice element will be a little bit more effective against her, but not much. Basically the same as me." I explained. Yuna flexed her fists, who were cowered in red flames.

"This is permanent? We are the same now?" she asked. I nodded and she squealed happily, launching herself around my neck, hugging me for all she was worth.

"I wanted to share this power with you, ever since I found a fire patterned skirt in the travel agency in the Calm Lands. Now we are connected not only by love, but by the same abilities. I feel so happy." Yuna explained. To say I was surprised was a bit of an understatement. I rubbed her back, and said in a gentle voice: "I am happy you like this gift. But I am not done yet. Now I have to teach you how to control the fire. We should make camp close to here, since I am exhausted again." I could feel almost no fire inside me, and shivered. Never had I felt so cold before.

My friends nodded in agreement, and we set up camp in some nearby caves.

--

The next couple of days was spent me and Yuna sitting cross legged in front of each other, me teaching her how to control her fire, and our guardians training. I was relieved my fire returned from one nights sleep, and Yuna's fire stayed in her body and didn't try to return to me. Also now it didn't matter how much fire one of us had out, we could still touch each other. Both Yuna and I found it very pleasurable to touch without holding something in or having a layer of magic between us.

She learned to control her fire fast, mostly probably due to the fact that her fire came from me, and was already tamed. I could see all my fire traits in her, from the fire in her eyes, to the more fiery personality. Everything that was fire related about me, I saw in Yuna. In just three short days, she managed to become almost as good as I am in controlling and using her fire. and it was hers. On the third day I marvelled when I felt that her fire no longer was like mine, but Yuna's. While mine is more red or orange, hers was more yellowish. I realised that the yellow fire I used to have, had been her fire, placed in me until I could give it to her. Probably to make us even more perfect for each other.

When I realised that, I no longer felt bad at making her like me, since apparently it was her destiny to become like me.

--

On the fourth day, I decided Yuna was skilled enough so that we could continue travelling. It must have been a weird sight, two summoners walking hand in hand, one of them cowered in a orange/red fire while the other cowered in yellow fire, the fire around our hands swirling and mixing. Both Yuna and I was happy about the recent turn of events, and we even forgot about what would happen when we reached Zanarkand.

--

When we started walking again, Auron wanted to know if Yuna felt stronger with the fire inside her.

"Yes, I do. I can't really explain why, but I feel like I have grown very much." Yuna said, slightly hesitantly.

"You look happy at least." Lulu said and Wakka joined in.

"Yeah, being a fire person isn't as bad, eyh?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm so jealous. Yunie gets to share Salmar's secret power, but I can't." Rikku said, huffing and crossing her arms. Tidus laughed a bit and gently nudged Rikku.

"Oh, come on Rikku. Let them have something special together. I think it is awesome, now Yuna will be immune to fire." Tidus said and Rikku glared at him.

We laughed a bit at the young Al Bhed while continuing walking towards Zanarkand, and our destination.

--

We rounded a corner and came face to face with a rock wall filled with fayths.

"Wow!" Yuna said.

"What…what is this place? So many fayth!" I said, awed at the sheer number of fayth in this wall.

"This many? They are all fayth?" Rikku asked.

Yuna walked a little closer to the fayth while Tidus stood and admired a water column rising towards the sky.

"A summoning." Yuna said. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I too saw that someone was drawing on their powers.

"Someone is drawing power from all of them." I said grimly. I didn't know what it meant, but something was summoning something large, very large.

"This many?" Wakka asked

"Who can wield power of that scale?" Lulu asked. Rikku noticed something in Auron's eyes.

"You know something, don't you? Spill the beans." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"This is your journey as well. Don't expect others to tell you all the time." He said and walked away. Rikku stopped him however when she said:

"Yunie might die, you know!"

But instead of Auron turning to make a reply, Tidus turned.

"No…Auron is right." He said and walked up to one of the fayth.

"This is our…my story." With that he touched the fayth and collapsed.

"TIDUS!" Yuna and Rikku yelled, rushed over to him and tried to wake him up. He didn't respond in any way, and Yuna tried to use a white magic spell to heal him. Nothing worked.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Rikku begged Tidus.

"What's going on? Why isn't Tidus responding?" Rikku turned and asked me.

"I don't know." I said and walked up to the fayth Tidus had touched. I touched the same fayth but didn't feel anything.

"Strange." I said to myself.

"Wake up! Wake up, please" Yuna begged Tidus, but no reaction.

Then suddenly Tidus started to move, and sat up while rubbing his head.

"Ouch." Tidus just said. He looked around at the worried people around him.

"At last." Yuna said.

"We were so worried about you. Don't scare us like that!" Rikku said and sat down, breathing relieved.

"You okay?" Lulu asked and walked up to Tidus, who had sat down on the ground in his usual thinking pose, with the legs crossed and everything.

"I'm okay. Does anyone know what happened?" Tidus said. He had a weird tone to his voice.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Auron said stiffly.

"All I know is that when I touched that fayth I feel asleep. How long was I out?" Tidus asked, continuing to rub his head. The weird tone was still there.

"Not long. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. He nodded and stood up, although shaking a little. Rikku and Yuna supported him but after a few steps he could support himself.

"I'm fine. Let's continue. Okay?" Tidus said and started walking. We followed and soon came to a cave that lead right trough the mountain to the side facing Zanarkand.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Rikku said. She had ran up ahead of us and was looking at a lake filled with rainbow coloured crystals. We admired the lake a little bit, before we started to look for a way around the lake. We didn't find any.

"Looks like we have to swim." I said.

"Um, Flames? Can we swim?" Yuna hesitantly asked me.

"Yeah, I was wondering too. I mean, you two are fire people now, ya?" Wakka joined in. I laughed at that and jumped into the lake.

"No problem. The fire that keeps me, and now Yuna, alive and keeps our fire burning is in our souls. No matter how much we try, we can never quench that fire. So yes, we can swim as much as we want." I said.

"The fire that keeps you two alive? What do you mean?" Lulu asked. Yuna smiled and started to explain.

"Salmar and I realised something yesterday. We don't just have fire inside us. We are literally made of fire. That is why Salmar passed out after giving me his fire. Our bodies are made of flesh and blood like any else, but our soul makes the fire inside us. That flame keeps our bodies functioning, and if it stopped sometime we would die. We don't know this for sure, but I think that our souls are actually flames." Yuna said.

"I think that our souls are a mixture of a normal human soul and flames. A human soul is what we summoners send in the sending. The soul takes the shape of pyre flies when the body is dead. I think that when I and Yuna die, our pyre flies will be cowered in fire, mine in my orange/red fire and Yuna's in her yellow. But that is just speculations. One thing is sure though." I joined in, but didn't say the last bit. I dreaded the reaction.

"Well? What is certain?" Tidus asked.

"That Salmar never was a human and I am no longer human either. We are both fire demons." Yuna said a bit sadly as she waded out into the water to me. We hugged and floated there together.

"You don't look like demons to me!" Rikku said.

"Yeah. Isn't demons supposed to be evil, ugly and stuff?" Tidus asked, looking slightly anxious.

"Not necessarily. I support Salmar's theory and we now know that our two summoners are demons. But that does not mean they are evil. I think both Yuna and Salmar has proven to us that they aren't evil, even though some believe it." Auron said.

"Yuna, do you regret getting that flame?" Lulu asked anxiously. Yuna shook her head and hugged me tighter.

"No, having these flames mean that I and Salmar have something in common that no one else has, and even if am no longer completely human, I haven't changed. Much." She said and added the "Much" softly so only I and Kimahri heard it.

"It doesn't mean anything. We will protect you even if you two are demons. Right, ya?" Wakka said and Kimahri nodded.

"Yuna happy, Kimahri happy." Kimahri said and Yuna smiled at him.

"Thank you Kimahri." She said.

Then everyone got into the lake, Kimahri growled slightly at getting his fur wet, and we swam onwards. After what seemed like a long while, something grabbed my leg and dragged me under. Yuna gasped when I vanished from her grasp, and Wakka, Rikku and Tidus went underwater to help me. I struggled against the fish fiend that grabbed me, and I felt something strange inside my throat. Then I saw Tidus kill the fiend, and Wakka and Rikku grabbed me and brought me to the surface. When we broke the surface, I gasped for air and steam wheeled up from inside my throat.

"What the?" I said looking at the steam. "Yuna, I don't think we should get water in our lungs." I said and steam continued to rise from my mouth.

"Oh, okay. But that's not exactly something we should try to anyway. Let's just get to the other side, okay?" Yuna said and we continued to swim, although I had slight difficulties breathing.

A while later and we came to the other side. I climbed the rock and laid down to get a breather. Closing my eyes I got my breath under control and felt that no steam was in my lungs. When I opened my eyes, Yuna stood in front of me, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit tired. I think we should rest here, and dry up. If we go outside now, I think everyone except you and me will get sick." I said and Yuna nodded.

"I have an idea. Why don't the two of us act like a fire for the others?" she said and I blinked a few times. Then I understood what she meant and I grinned at her.

"Excellent idea Yuna. Hey everyone. Gather around and Yuna and I will dry you." I said.

Soon after Yuna and I sat cross legged beside each other, holding hands again, both of us cowered in flames that nearly reached the roof above us. Tidus, Rikku, Lulu, Auron, Wakka and Kimahri formed a circle around us and basked in the warmth Yuna and I gave off.

I wasn't affected by having so much fire out, but Yuna's face was twisted in concentration. She was, after all, pretty new to using her fire, but she managed very well.

"Hey, this is nice. I feel all sleepy and warm." Rikku said with her eyes almost closed. Soon after she toppled sideways and landed in Tidus's lap, snoring gently. He seemed a bit surprised, but stroked her hair gently. Yuna smiled and squeezed my hand a bit. I looked at her and was awarded a kiss the cheek.

"Oh? What did I do to deserve that?" I asked and Yuna smiled mysteriously.

"I'll tell you later." I faked annoyance and turned back to watch Tidus and Rikku with a slight humph. Yuna giggled at that, and I had a hard time concealing my grin.

Lulu, Wakka and Auron eyed us curiously while Kimahri seemed to follow Rikku's example, only without falling into someone's lap.

--

After a while everyone was asleep except me and Yuna. Lulu half laid on Wakka, while Auron sat in what looked like a really awkward position. After a while, I felt Yuna's flames diminish and saw that she was about to fall asleep. I laid her down so that her head rested on my lap. Smiling down to the sleepy beauty, I stroked her cheek gently. She smiled and dropped into a peaceful slumber. Her flames retreated in her skin and I gently shook my head.

'She still has a long way to go before controlling the fire perfectly.' I said before I decided to increase my own flames to make up for the loss of Yuna's. You should think that the raging fires on my body would wake up Yuna or disturb her sleep, but she hummed happily and seemed even more at peace now, like a warm blanket was laid over her.

I continued my silent watch throughout the night, and by the time Auron woke up, I was tired and sleepy. When he said he would take watch, I nodded, gently lifted Yuna's head of my lap, and lay down next to her. I used my arm as a pillow for her, and let sleep claim me, the last think I saw before blackness was Yuna's sleeping face.

--

I woke up feeling terribly cold, and realised my fire had retreated into my skin, and that Yuna was up. I opened my eyes and saw my friends sit not far away, chatting about something. Groaning I rose and stretched. My friends turned when they heard me groan and the cracking of my bones.

"Hey, had a nice sleep?" Rikku asked, and for some reason Yuna blushed. I suddenly wondered what they were talking about before I woke up.

"Yeah. By the way, how long was my fire out?" I asked.

"About two and a half hours." Auron answered. I nodded, and stretched a bit more before sitting down next to Yuna.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"If we keep up the pace we've had up until now, we will reach Zanarkand tomorrow a little before sundown." Auron said. I nodded and from the corned of my eye saw Yuna smile widely. Turning to her I raised a eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at? Care to share?" I asked and her smile widened even more.

"I always wanted to get married in the sunset." She said. My eyes widened a little bit before I grinned.

"Well, you'll be able to tomorrow. There is just one problem." I said.

"What problem?" Yuna looked anxious when she asked.

"Who is going to marry us?" I said. From Yuna's expression and the faces of our friends I saw that they hadn't thought of that one either.

"Well, that is a problem. None of us can, we don't know how to." Lulu said.

"Yeah, it's not like it is something to be done lightly, ya?" Wakka joined in.

"I have an idea." Tidus said. We all looked at him and he appeared deep in thought.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out already!" Rikku said irritably.

"No, on second thought, that won't do. He's probably far away." Tidus said sadly. We didn't ask who he had in mind.

"Oh well. I'm sure we can figure something out when we get there. Let's get going, shall we?" I said, and rose, pulling Yuna to her feet.

"But…" Yuna began.

"Hey, don't worry. If we don't figure out anything else, we can get Lulu to marry us." I said.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in that?" Lulu asked, a bit aggravated.

"Of course. But let's just get there, and cross that bridge when we get there." I said. Getting nods of agreement, we started to walk the rest of the way trough the cave. When we emerged out on the other side, we were meet with a huge fiend.

"Oh no. not another one." I groaned.

"Another one?" Yuna asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"I have meet a fiend like this one before. They are tough but we should have little problem beating it." I said and pulled out my staff. Yuna drew hers as well and our friends readied their weapons as well.

"So, how do we beat this thing?" Tidus asked while he gripped Brotherhood tighter.

"Simple. First you, Auron, me and Wakka attack. Then the moment after all four of us have connected with our attacks, Lulu and Yuna will shot some spells at it. Then after the spells hit, Kimahri and Rikku attack. Then we repeat if it survives. Ready?" I said.

"Yes!" Everyone said and I ran towards the fiend. I charged up a big fire attack with my staff and hit it square on the head. The fire seeped into the fiends body, and started to burn it from the inside out. I jumped away and ran back to the others in time to see Tidus and Auron run at the same time while Wakka threw his ball at the fiend.

The ball hit and ricocheted back just before Tidus and Auron reached the fiend and dug their swords into its neck. It roared in pain and lunged after them, but two Firaga spells hit it back, and then one lance and a pair of claws imbedded themselves into its head. I could see it was dying so I launched a Firaga spell of my own when Rikku and Kimahri had pulled away. That did it and the fiend fell, light came from its body and pyre flies flew around.

I breather a sigh in relief and strapped my staff on my back again. Rikku walked forward and asked if we could take a break.

"No need. We should reach the summit soon." Auron said.

"I know, but that is why I wanna stop for a bit." Rikku replied, turned around and went to the edge of the cliff to sit down. I shook my head and walked up to her.

"Rikku, is there a particular reason you want to postpone our arrival in Zanarkand?" I asked when I sat down next to her.

"When we arrive, you and Yunie will get married." Rikku said.

"And you don't want that?" Yuna said and sat down on Rikku's other side.

"No, that's not it. But after that, you'll get the final aeon. And you'll die." Rikku said and tears came in her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Rikku, we have made our choices. Now come on, we should go." I said, wiped Rikku's tears away and stood up. Yuna and Rikku stood up as well and I could hear Auron tell Tidus and Wakka about his story. Then he walked away, but I feel in step beside him.

"You can still make a difference. Its not to late for you." I said and stopped to wait for Yuna and Rikku.

--

We came around a bend, and saw Zanarkand for the first time. I stood next to Yuna and looked at the sunset. The sight was both beautiful and disturbing.

'So this is the end of my journey. The last bit of our journey. The place were I will be my happiest but also be the saddest. The place I will die but also where I and Yuna will become more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.' I thought sadly and glanced at Yuna. The sunlight reflected in her eyes, and despite the beauty she looked sad.

'Of course she is sad. She knows the end result of this as much as I do. Probably even better than I do, since she has been a summoner longer than me.' I thought and returned my gaze to the sun.

--

We started walking again, but I noticed Tidus not following. I turned and saw him listen to a sphere. Walking up to him, I heard Yuna's voice.

The sphere:

"The newest guardian. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes. I…um…I'm glad I got to meet you. I feel like we have gotten to be good friends, even if we have known each other for a short time. I hope that you'll be okay when this is all over.

And that leaves my fellow summoner. Salmar, whenever I look at you, I feel something shift in my hearth. I never thought I would feel like this. Guess you can never know, can you? I find myself wondering. Who will be the first? Which one of us will remain after the other has defeated Sin? Somehow I hope you will remain, to watch another sunrise and sunset. I hope that the one who lives after this, that either you or me, that we will be happy." Yuna said

"Whatcha up to?" Tidus asked and the sphere ended.

Tidus looked at me and noted a tear running down my cheek.

"She wants the same thing I do. I want her to live, and she wants me to live. But only one of us will." I said sadly. I felt more tears run down my cheek.

"This is her will?" Tidus asked and I nodded.

"She spoke of all of us. She sounded sad, but happy as well." He continued. I nodded again.

"All of you are great comfort for both me and Yuna. We couldn't have gotten as far without your support. I am grateful for that, and I know Yuna is as well." I said and wiped my tears. Tidus looked at me and stuffed the sphere in his pocket.

"Let's go." He said, and together we caught up to the others and begun our long decent down from Mount Gagazet.

--

When we came to Zanarkand, we stopped by the lake and watched the sunset. Again the view was beautiful but slightly disturbing. I stood beside Yuna and held her around her shoulders. She had her hands around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

After a while, we made a fire and sat down around it. Tidus stood on the hill beside the fire and looked out over Zanarkand.

"Well then. We're here. What now?" We heard him say.

"Now we have to decide who is going to hold the wedding." Yuna said. The flames perked up a little, from me or Yuna I don't know.

"Well, I'm not going to." Lulu said. When Yuna and I looked at her questionably she looked awkward and said: "I'll be to busy crying to hold a wedding."

I laughed at that before becoming serious again.

"Then we don't have anyone to hold our wedding." I said.

"How about me? I would be happy to marry Lady Yuna and Lord Salmar." A voice said. As on queue, we all turned to see Maechen, the old scholar standing behind us.

Lulu positively beamed.

"Can you?" she asked. The old man nodded.

"Oh, yes. I am most qualified to hold a wedding. I have held many, although most I don't remember. I think that I will be able to remember this one though. It is not every day one get to marry two of the most powerful people is Spira." He said. I looked at Yuna and saw her glowing with glee.

"Shall we?" I asked and she nodded, got up, waited for Rikku and Lulu to get up as well and they walked away to change.

In the meanwhile before Yuna, Rikku and Lulu returned, Tidus, Auron, Wakka and Kimahri were busy with cleaning up the surrounding area. Not that it was littered or anything, they just made it more suitable for a wedding. I had changed into some clothes I bought in the same travel agency in the Calm Lands that Yuna bought her dress.

I wore a white shirt with my insignia on the back, only in blue. I felt it a bit strange that the shop had a shirt with my sign on it, but didn't ask why. I also wore a pair of black simple but elegant pants. I still had my belt and my staff on my back. Then I used the rest of the time before Yuna came back, to speak with Maechen, who was getting ready for the wedding, and melting my necklace. I had decided when I proposed to make a ring out of my necklace and give it to Yuna as her wedding ring. When I was done, I was rather pleased. The ring had my sphere of lightning in the middle and tendrils of silver fire running outwards from it and around the ring, fading the longer around the ring the fire got. I was rather pleased with it and hoped Yuna would like it as well.

"So, you really love Lady Yuna?" Maechen asked. I looked at the scholar while I let the ring cool down.

"Yes, I love her with all my hearth." I said and he nodded.

"Good, since I don't hold weddings I don't think will last for life." He said. I looked at him for a moment before I laughed.

"I don't think that is something Yuna and I need to worry about. But yes, we would be happy for the rest of our lives, even if we didn't have to sacrifice ourselves to beat Sin." I said and he nodded again.

I then saw Rikku come running towards us.

"Is everything ready?" she asked while huffing for air.

"Yes, we're ready. Aren't we?" Tidus asked and Maechen nodded. The ring was cool and had hardened now, so I nodded and Rikku ran away again. I stood in the spot we had chosen, on top of the hill Tidus had looked out over Zanarkand. I had never been so nervous in my life. The fire was flickering and dying down in such a fast pace it felt like I was fighting and resting at the same time. I knew that this was going to be the best moment in my life and I couldn't wait until I could lay my eyes on Yuna again. Then I heard Tidus gasp and I turned around. And gasped as well.

Yuna came walking towards us and she looked so beautiful I didn't believe my eyes, but at the same time I couldn't think of anything but to see as much of her as possible.

She had her hair in almost the same style as when she was about to marry Seymour, but has shaped it to look like fire. Also she kept some of it down, framing her face. She still had her beaded earpiece. She had little makeup, but just enough to enhance her beauty. Not that it needed enhancing.

Her dress was a white sleeveless dress with blue and golden flames flickering it. The dress reached a little above her knees and the lower part of it was completely blue and golden, giving the illusion that she was on fire. I almost dropped the ring when I saw her, and I defiantly was staring. She saw it from the amused look in her eye as she approached.

When she came up beside me, I had managed to compose myself enough to actually reduce my staring to a bit less…mindless matter. In my defence, she was staring as well. She apparently like the shirt, probably because it was a bit small, and showed a lot of my muscles.

We stood facing each other in the sunset, Maechen stood beside us and our friends stood on our other side, although at a little distance. Not far enough to compromise their view though.

"We are gathered here today, on this sacred ground to witness the union of these two summoners, Lady Yuna and Lord Salmar. Are there anyone who has any objection to these two getting joined together forever? Maechen started but no one said anything.

"Well then. If we can have the wows then." Maechen said.

'Oh no. I didn't think of any wows. Oh, well, just be honest.' I thought and drew a deep breath.

"I have never experienced anything like what we have, and I have never felt so strongly for anyone. I know that these feelings are as genuine they can be, and that they will last the rest of my life. That is why I wow to always be there for you Yuna, always love you and to do my best to protect you. My love for you will never falter or diminish, and I hope that you will be happy by my side for the rest of our lives." I said while I smiled at her. She looked really happy and I could hear sobs from Lulu and Kimahri.

"I have also never experienced anything like what we have before, and I too know that my feelings for you will last just as strong the rest of my existence. I wow to never leave you, always love and cherish you and to support you whenever you'll need it. I love you with all my hearth Salmar, and I hope that our lives together will be happy and filled with much love." Yuna said. We smiled at each other and the sobs increased. Now Rikku had joined in as well and Tidus wasn't far behind.

"Good, both have given their wows. Now I ask you Lord Salmar, praised as the most powerful wandering guardian ever and admired by many, do you wish to take Lady Yuna, who stands in front of you, to your be lovely wife, love and cherish her for the rest of your lives, in suffering and doubt and trough good times and bad times?" Maechen asked.

"I do!" I said happily.

"Likewise I ask you Lady Yuna, summoner from the island of Besaid, do you wish to take Lord Salmar, who stands in front of you, to be your lovely husband, love and cherish him for the rest of your lives, in suffering and doubt and trough good times and bad times?" Maechen asked.

"I do!" Yuna said equally happy.

"By the power invested upon me, I announce you husband and wife. Um, do you have rings?" Maechen asked. Both I and Yuna nodded and I took out the ring I had made, gently took Yuna's right hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. It fitted perfectly and for a moment she looked at it before she took out a ring of her own, and placed in on my right ring finger. It fitted perfectly as well. I too notice that it seemed to be made out of two metals of different colour.

"You may now kiss the bride." Maechen said with a huge grin on his face, and I didn't need to be told twice. Yuna and I got our first kiss as a married couple and it felt very good.

--

Now, since we were on the edge of a city dead for a thousand years we couldn't hold a big party to celebrate, so we just sat around the fire and enjoyed ourselves. Or rather, Tidus, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Kimahri and Maechen did. Yuna and I sat for ourselves a little away on the hill, she between my legs, leaning in on my chest. I had my arms wrapped around her, and enjoyed the feeling of her leaning on me. We still had our wedding clothes on. I looked at my ring and I could feel Yuna looking at it also.

It was indeed made up of two metals, one darker than the other. The metals were intertwined in a complex pattern and at first glance the two metals resembled two snakes intertwined with each other, but then I realised the two metals symbolised something. The darker metal was my fire, and the lighter was Yuna's. And when I thought about it, I could see that the two metals looked like mine and Yuna's flames mixing. The ring was perfect was the conclusion I arrived at.

Then I saw Yuna admiring her ring.

"I like the ring. You melted it with your own fire, right?" I asked and she nodded.

"What did you use for metal?" I asked, curious to how she managed the two different colours.

"I bought a bit of silver in the travel agency in the Calm Lands, and used some of your old swords. The darker colour is your right sword, and the lighter is the left." Yuna explained. I was surprised.

"You took care of my swords, even after I melted them?" I asked and she nodded.

"I thought it was a bit rash to throw away something that had been with you all your life, so I decided to take the melted swords with me. But I didn't use all, and I don't know what to do with the rest." Yuna said and I looked at my ring again.

"I don't know either. I am happy with this." I said and rubbed my ring.

"Speaking of metals, what did you use in mine? I assume you melted the ring yourself." Yuna asked, looking at her ring and apparently admiring the sphere.

"I used my silver necklace." I simply stated and she whirled around to look at me.

"No, you didn't. Why?" she asked and I chuckled.

"That ring is a symbol of my love for you, and I loved that necklace. So I remade it into that ring. I think you look much better with it than I would." I said and laughed gently.

"But…" she began

"No buts. I want you to keep it and don't think about it. I'll see it every time I see you anyway." I cut her of and she looked into my eyes for a bit before settling back in to lean against me again.

We continued to sit like that for a couple of hours, just enjoying being close to each other, and the knowledge that we were now married.

--

When we came back, Maechen was getting ready to leave.

"Ah, there you are. I must say, I can not remember ever seeing two people fitting so good together as you two do. I hope you will be truly happy." Maechen said

"Thank you. We are eternally grateful that you would marry us." Yuna said but Maechen shook his head.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. But I must be off. I wish you all good luck." He said before he left. We stayed up a bit more before going to sleep. I and Yuna feel asleep hugging each other and I thought: 'Wow, I am actually married to this beauty. Someone must really like me out there.'

--


	4. Chapter 4

Of wandering guardians and summoning arts.

Chapter 4.

By: Kin-Ryu Chikara

This is a fan fiction based on the ps2 game Final Fantasy X and X-2. I have no rights to this game, names or characters from the game. That right belongs to Squaresoft. This story is based on the game and may differ slightly from the game play.

"Regular speech"

"YELLING OR LOUD SPEECH."

'thought'

"_Song"_

(A/N: my notes during the story. Stands for author's notes)

-- paragraph

* * *

At sunrise we woke up and started to get ready for a new day. Our last day.

Yuna and I changed into our summoning gear, and I had to use all my willpower to stop myself from staring, although I didn't really have to.

After a quick breakfast, we headed towards Zanarkand dome. I had my arm around Yuna's shoulder again and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We found that this was the most comfortable position to walk in, and we could enjoy each others warmth.

--

After a long walk and a lot of fights with fiends, we arrived at the dome and a old man stood there waiting.

"Summoners, step forward please." The old man croaked. Yuna and I took a step towards the man and he stared into our eyes.

"Show me you journey…. Ah, you have both travelled well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome you two." the old man said and we walked in the dome.

--

Once inside we saw a image of a summoner talking to her guardians. One of the guardians said something about the summoner using her life and it being the greatest honour for a guardian.

'"Use my life"? What did she mean by that?' I thought, but didn't say anything.

--

We went trough the dome and fought a lot of fiends, but none of them gave us any trouble, just minor inconvenience. Then we came to the trials. A really annoying trial too. Stepping on shining spots to activate a lift. And we didn't even activate the lift. Instead a huge dragon like fiend appeared and we had no choice but to fight it.

"SURROUND IT! TIDUS AND I WILL TRY TO DISTRACT IT AND MAKE IT ATTACK US. WHEN IT DOES, THE REST ATTACKS IT WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" I yelled as I, reluctantly, let go of Yuna and Tidus and I ran up towards the fiend and sliced it. The fiend roared and swung at Tidus and me, but when it did, two huge black magic spells hit it in the back and a sword, a blitz ball and a pair of claws also made themselves present. The fiend was about to turn and attack the ones behind it, but Tidus and I charged again and drew its attention again.

This continued for some time before the fiend finally fell.

We stood panting after the fiend was gone, and I wiped some sweat from Yuna's brow. She smiled at me.

"Were here. The hall of the Final Summoning." Auron said, completely spoiling mine and Yuna's mood.

"Go!" Auron said and Yuna and I nodded. We stepped onto the platform that had appeared, but we didn't go down. I stood with my back towards our friends when I made up my mind.

"My friends. What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Come one, get on!" Yuna said smilingly. Our guardians then ran onto the platform and we went down to the chamber of the final Aeon. Yuna and I had a unpleasant lump in our chests. We knew what would happen now. I grasped her hand and squeezed it in what I hoped was a reassuring way. She looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes. It tore me apart that she was on the verge of crying, although I probably was no different.

When we came down, we were meet with the sight of a empty fayth statue.

"What the?" I said and then another old man appeared.

"This is the first fayth of the Final Summoning. This is Lord Zaon, but he has lost his power as a fayth. Lord Zaon is…his soul is gone." The old man explained.

"Gone?" Wakka asked

"You mean, there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku asked, a bit of hope entering her voice, but also fear.

"But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now, and she will guide you." The old man said and disappeared.

Yuna and I turned and walked trough the door way that the old man came trough.

On the inside, we saw a door open and Lady Yunalesca emerged.

"Lady Yunalesca." Yuna said while she reached for my hand.

The Lady stopped before us.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage." Yunalesca said gracefully but then she looked confused.

"But there is two summoners. Which one shall face Sin first?" she asked. Before Yuna could say anything, I released her hand and stepped forward.

"I will!" I said with a tone of voice that silenced Yuna. I didn't see her, but I could feel her raging emotions, most present sadness and fear.

"Very well. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning…will be yours. Now, choose." Lady Yunalesca said and gestured towards my friends. I didn't know what she meant and she started walking towards me.

"You must choose the one whom I will change…to become the fayth of the Final Summoning." She said and we all gasped.

'What? Oh no…so that's what that guardian meant by using her life. No, I won't allow my friends to become fayth.' I thought but before I could say anything, Yuna stood beside me.

"Why must we choose?" she nearly yelled.

"There must be a bond, between hosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies!" Lady Yunalesca continued as she walked towards me. When she reached me, she reached up to touch my cheek.

"You hold powers well above any summoner to visit me in the past. If you wish, you can come and live her after you beat Sin." She said softly. I reached up, and pulled her hand away.

"I am sorry my Lady, but I already have someone I devote my life towards. My wife beside me. I don't love anyone else and never will." I said and Yunalesca nodded, took a couple of steps backwards. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuna unclench her fists. She looked angry, but relieved as well.

"I see. You pass the first test with excellent marks. I too loved someone that much. My husband, Lord Zaon. We shared a love so strong it was able to destroy Sin. I see your love for your wife is equally strong as my love for my husband." Yunalesca said.

'Strange test, but really easy to pass.' I thought and eyed Yunalesca suspiciously.

"You flirt with my husband to test his love for me? Why?" Yuna asked angrily. Yunalesca looked at her.

"And your anger show you love your husband greatly as well. I can see that the two of you are perfect for each other, even your souls fit together like pieces of a puzzle. If you two weren't summoners, you would live happily together for the rest of your lives. To bad you two will experience the same I and my Zaon did, all those years ago." Yunalesca said. I looked at Yuna and saw that her anger didn't diminish the slightest.

"The Final Summoning embodies the unbreakable bond. The bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be free of worry and pain, for once you call forth the Final Aeon, you're life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path." Yunalesca said to Yuna. I saw Yuna shake, by fear or anger I don't know. I could not read Yuna, and it scared me a little.

Then we saw a vision of Braska, Auron and Jecht standing in the same spot we did.

Jecht chose to become the fayth, and he spoke of his dream of making Tidus into a star blitz ball player. He said his life would hold meaning if he fought Sin with Braska.

'How noble.' I thought and then Auron lost it and sliced his own image in the vision apart.

"The cycle of death continued." Auron said.

"We'll break it."

"If someone has to become a fayth, I volunteer." Lulu said.

"Me too, Yuna or Salmar! Which ever one of you who fights this time, I will fight with you, ya?" Wakka said.

"But it won't mean anything. You bring the Calm, and then what? Sin returns!" Tidus said, waving his hands around.

Wakka crossed his hand and apparently entered "lecture mode"

"Listen. You wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive. You wanna make sure Sin never returns? That is just not gonna happen brodda." Wakka said.

"If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Lulu said.

"But I want everything!" Tidus said forcibly.

"Now you're being childish!" Wakka retorted.

"So? I don't want Yuna or Salmar to die. I don't want them to be thrown away. Everyone just thinks they can throw away a summoner and do what they want. And I think what Auron said was true. That there is a way to stop the cycle." Tidus said.

"You'll think of something, right?" Rikku said happily. Tidus nodded. I looked at Yuna and saw her troubled look.

I was about to say something but Tidus interrupted me.

"I'll go as Yunalesca. She's got to know something." He said and turned to walk away.

"Wait. We'll go with you!" I said, grabbed Yuna's hand and started walking towards the door. When I was about to take a step on the stairs I stopped and turned to Yuna. She looked puzzled at me.

"What?" she asked.

"I just want you to know that I love you. And no one can change that. Not even Lady Yunalesca." I said and kissed Yuna. She smiled and hugged me.

"I know. Come on, let's meet with the Lady." She said and we followed the thousand year old lady.

We entered a ruin with a starry sky above it. In any other circumstance I would have admired the view, but now I focused on the figure standing in front of me. Lady Yunalesca stood in the middle of the floor we were on.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?" she asked me.

"Might I ask something first?" Yuna said hesitantly.

"Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?" she continued.

"Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place…and thus is Sin reborn." Yunalesca answered.

"So that's why Jecht became Sin." Tidus said, mostly to himself.

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never-ending." Yunalesca said as she spread out her arms.

"Never-ending? But…but…if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday it will be gone, ya?" Wakka asked.

Yunalesca shook her head.

"Will humanity ever attain such purity?" Yunalesca asked.

"This…this cannot be! The teaching state that we can exorcise Sin if we atone completely! Its been our only hope all these years!" Lulu said in a loud tone.

Yunalesca looked at Lulu and shook her head again.

"Hope is… comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it may be." Yunalesca said.

The both Tidus and a vision of Auron yelled "No!" and rushed forward with drawn swords.

"WHERE IS THE SENSE IN ALL THIS? BRASKA BELIEVED IN YEVON'S TEACHINGS AND DIED FOR THEM. JECHT BELIEVED IN BRASKA AND GAVE HIS LIFE FOR HIM!" the vision Auron yelled, swinging his sword towards the vision Yunalesca that had appeared.

"They chose to die…because they had hope." Yunalesca said and Auron screamed and charged at her. He tried to take a swing at her with his sword, but was knocked back.

"Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people's of Spira hope. Without hope…they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?" Yunalesca asked.

I looked into Yuna's eyes and she looked into mine and we both knew what the other was thinking.

"No one." We said in perfect unison.

"The Final Summoning is a false tradition that should be thrown away." I said.

"Braska sacrificed himself to give Spira hope." Yunalesca said.

"No…my father. He wanted to take away Spira's suffering. Not just cower it up with lies. My father. I loved him…and that is why I will live my life with my sorrow. I will live my own live, together with my friends and my love. I will not continue this false hope." Yuna said, with amazing force and will in her voice.

"I was prepared to give my life for Spira, but not if it means that the people only lives with false hope. It is better to face the sorrow and beat it head on instead of cowering it up. I too will live my own life together with Yuna and my friends. We will find a way to beat Sin without the Final Summoning." I said with my own force and will in every word.

"Poor creatures. They will throw away hope. Very well. Let me be your liberator and set you free from this life filled with sorrow." Yunalesca said and got ready to fight.

"THIS IS IT. THIS IT THE TIME TO CHOSE. DIE NOW AND ESCAPE YOUR SORROW OR FIGHT AND LIVE WITH BOTH SORROW AND JOY. THIS IS THE FIGHT TO SHAPE YOUR STORIES." Auron yelled.

"Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna." Kimahri said.

"Well, I'm fighting!" Rikku said.

"Me too!" Tidus joined in

"I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!" Wakka said

"You can always run." Lulu said and Wakka humped at that.

"I'd never forgive myself…no way! Not if I ran away now. Even in death, ya!" Wakka said and Lulu smiled

"My thoughts exactly." She said happily.

"Yuna! This is our story. Now let's see this thing trough together." Tidus said and Yuna nodded to him. She took my hand and squeezed it before drawing her staff and reading herself.

--

The fight started with Auron and Tidus hitting Yunalesca as hard as they could. Then Yuna and I cast Holy spells on Yunalesca and Lulu used Firaga. Wakka, Kimahri and Rikku attacked as well. Right before I and Yuna was about to attack again, Yunalesca changed and got some tentacle things. I saw she was about to attack and launched my attack.

"We have to continue fighting. Don't stop. Do not allow her time to attack. If we do, then we are doomed!" I yelled and we continued to fight. I nearly got my head ripped of when one of the tentacles attacked me, but Yuna saved me. Then Yunalesca changed again, and this time a huge head with snakelike hair appeared.

"What is this woman?" I asked Yuna but she just shook her head and the fight continued.

I looked at my friends and saw that we were all badly roughed up.

"Shit! Yuna, I'll summon Bahamut." I said and she nodded. I called the Aeon and Yunalesca tried to stop me, but Bahamut stopped her.

"BAHAMUT, USE MEGA FLARE!" I yelled and he nodded, jumped back, charged up his most powerful attack and hit Yunalesca with it. That did the trick and she was beaten. The huge head and tentacles dissolved, leaving only Yunalesca lying on the ground.

--

"If I die, so does the Final Aeon and Spira's only hope." Yunalesca said while she lay on the ground, clutching her chest.

"Then we will find Spira a new hope." Tidus said

"Fool. Even if you somehow destroy Sin, Yu Yevon the immortal will only create Sin anew." Yunalesca said.

"Yu Yevon?" Tidus asked.

"Ah, Zaon. Forgive me. Spira has lost its hope and all that remains is sorrow." Yunalesca said and died.

--

After Yunalesca died, Yuna gasped.

"I cannot believe what we just did." She said. Tidus seemed very cheerful and said:

"Let's do something more unbelievable."

"What?" Rikku asked.

"Beating Sin without the Final Aeon." I said.

"Do you really think we can?" Wakka asked.

"We just defeated the first summoner to ever defeat Sin. I would say our chances are pretty good." Auron said.

'But what about that Yu Yevon Yunalesca mentioned.' I thought. Yuna saw that I was deep in thought and grasped my hand.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Yu Yevon. If I understood Yunalesca right, he is the one who makes Sin. If we are to defeat Sin, we have to defeat Yu Yevon. Question is, what and where is he?" I said. Yuna nodded and thought deeply as well.

"Oh, don't sweat it. We'll find out." Tidus said.

"Let's get out of here for a start." Lulu said and we walked out. We went out of the dome as quickly as we could. When we emerged from the dome, we saw Sin waiting for us.

"Wow, now what do we do?" Wakka asked.

"We are no where strong enough to take him on now. We have to get away." I said and felt Yuna's grip on my hand increase.

Sin turned and started to leave and Cid's airship arrived.

--

We went to the bridge and saw Cid wait for us. He looked surprised to see me there, but happy none the less.

"Aren't we the happy lookin' bunch." He said sarcastically.

Brother asked where we were going and Rikku yelled at him. I smiled at the interaction. Then I noticed Cid eying me closely, but neither said anything.

"So, what do we do now?" Wakka asked.

"Any ideas?" Auron asked Tidus.

"Aw, come on. A little help please?" Tidus said scratching his head.

"We know that Sin is Jecht. Therefore you have a bond with Sin. That may be our key." Auron said.

"So, what do we do?" Tidus asked.

"We train, wait and think." I said. Auron the started to walk away and Tidus seemed down.

"That's two things I'm bad at." He said and I could hear Auron chuckling as he walked away.

Yuna then walked towards Cid and bowed to him, although I little hesitantly. Cid responded by turning and watching the sky fly by. Yuna looked a little hurt and walked away.

I followed her and Kimahri.

--

I caught up with them quickly enough and I saw that Yuna was crying. I stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. She tried to shrug me off, but I held on.

"Yuna, why are you crying?" I asked and she stopped struggling. Instead she turned to me and hugged me, laying her head against my chest and cried.

"Why won't uncle Cid look at me?" she asked. I rubbed her back reasuingly.

"He doesn't know what to say. He expected you to die, remember? We all did. He is probably overcome with emotions." I said and Yuna gently nodded. I lifted her chin up so I could see her eyes.

"But why are you crying? We won't die to summon the Final Aeon, so we have received a gift." I said. Yuna looked a little puzzled

"A gift?" she asked.

"Our lives back. We have received our lives to spend with each other. Now we won't die and can live together for many years." I said and she brightened. I think that idea hadn't sunk in until I said that.

"We really have the rest of our lives ahead of us, don't we?" she asked and I nodded. She then squealed happily and hugged me even harder.

"I'm so excited. We're married, in love and have our lives ahead of us. I feel complete now." Yuna said. I hugged her back.

"Me too, although I don't feel complete yet. We still have to defeat Sin once and for all." I said and Yuna nodded against my chest. She then straightened and looked me square in the eyes.

"So, any ideas? You always make the best battle plans in mere seconds, so that brain of yours have to have thought of something." She said.

"Kimahri agrees. Salmar good with battle planning." Kimahri said gruffly.

"Thank you for your confidence." I said grinningly. "And yes, I have a plan, although not very good yet. We wait, think and above all train. We have to get stronger. Yunalesca nearly killed us, and somehow I think Sin will be stronger." I continued and Yuna nodded. We turned toward a window and looked at the sky flowing past us.

Then Tidus came.

"What's you all thinking about?" he asked.

"All my life, I have been thinking about how to defeat Sin. But outside the teachings, I know nothing. I am sorry." Yuna said and I pulled her a bit closer and kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair. A scent I could not place.

"Yuna, no apologies." Kimahri said.

"Huh?" Yuna asked and turned to him.

"Apology is running. Yuna never run away." Kimahri said. Yuna nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Kimahri." She said. Tidus turned to the Ronso as well.

"So Kimahri, any ideas beside Salmar's idea of training and waiting?" Tidus asked.

"Yevon's teachings." Kimahri said.

"But the teachings won't help us fight Sin." Yuna said sadly. Then I slapped my forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that. I know what Kimahri is thinking of. Damn, and you call me smart?" I said. both Yuna and Tidus looked at me like I ha lost it.

"What? Care to fill us in?" Tidus asked

"No answer lie in the teachings. Look for answer elsewhere." Kimahri said. Tidus looked confused.

"What Kimahri means is that the answer is not in the teachings alone. We have to know both the teachings and what lies outside the teachings to find the answer we seek. We have to search Spira to find the answer to our troubles." I said.

"Mika knows much. Find him, make him talk." Kimahri said and I nodded.

"I can arrange that. He still owes me more than just his life." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Wow, that is genius. Kimahri, you rock!" Tidus exclaimed and Yuna giggled at that.

"Well, let's go tell the others." Tidus said and we walked back to the bridge.

--

When we entered Wakka said he had a great idea, but Rikku cowered his mouth.

"Hey, it was my idea. Let me tell them!" she said but Wakka pushed her out of the way.

"It's like this, ya?" he began. Then Rikku came up behind him, crouched under his arm and ran in front of him.

"I just thought!" She began

"The Hymn is the key." Lulu said and Rikku looked down.

"Aw, I wanted to tell them." she said sadly. I walked up to her and patted her head.

"Don't worry Rikku. I'm sure you will think of something to tell us soon enough." I said and started to laugh at the expression she sent me.

"The Hymn?" Tidus asked.

"Sir Jecht likes the Hymn of the Fayth, correct?" Lulu asked.

"Well yeah. He used to sing it all the time. But how does that help us?" Tidus asked and for once I had no clue either.

"That's why he was listening to it in Macalania!" Rikku said. I was shocked.

"He was listening to it in Macalania?" I asked Yuna, who nodded.

"You didn't see that did you. Were to busy running away!" Rikku said while leaning towards me with her hands on her hips. I didn't respond to that.

"Sin…violence incarnate, listening peacefully." Lulu said. Then Wakka walked up to Tidus and rubbed his head.

"I know it's your old man, and I don't mean no disrespect, but…" Wakka said. He didn't get to finish since Tidus stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I've gotten used to it." Tidus said.

Lulu turned towards Wakka.

"Let me say it." she asked and Wakka nodded.

"If we attack Sin head on, our chance of victory is close to zero. But if we can distract it, that chance increases greatly. If Sin hears the Hymn of the Fayth, he will become docile." Lulu said.

"Yeah, and that's when we make our move! Might be against the rules and all, but who's keeping track, ya?" Wakka said.

"Yeah! It could really work!" Rikku joined in.

"Yeah! Yeah, its worth a try." Tidus said.

"Even so, I want to try Kimahri's idea." I said and Kimahri retold what he said to me, Yuna and Tidus.

"Wow Kimahri. You make just as good plans as Flames." Rikku said happily and I could swear I saw Kimahri blush.

"Well, of to Bevelle then." Wakka said and everyone started to make preparations.

--

While everyone was preparing, Yuna and I had gone up to the deck and stood watching the view.

"Salmar?" Yuna asked.

"Yes babe?" I replied, giving her a big smile.

"When should we…complete our relationship?" Yuna asked, blushing fiercely. I blinked a few times before I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"When we feel the time is ready. When we both want to. There is no rush." I said and she sighed relieved and hugged me.

"I was worried you wanted to do it as soon as possible." She said.

"Babe, I love you and would never force you into anything. When we both are ready, we will take that final step. No sooner, no later." I said and kissed her head. She sighed again and we stood there hugging for a while.

"Salmar?" she asked

"Mhm?" I replied.

"I don't feel comfortable calling you Flames anymore." She said sadly. I gently took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We are both fire people now. I don't feel comfortable calling you that. I want to call you something only I can." She said and we thought for a while.

"Ah, I know." She said and smirked at me.

"Oh? Care to share?" I asked.

"If you are going to call me babe, then I'll call you stud." Yuna said happily. I thought my eyes would pop out but then I smiled back.

"Well, it seems good, if you think the name fits. And I don't see any others calling me that." I said and she nodded and hugged me.

"Well stud, what now?" she asked.

"I don't know babe. I guess we tell you uncle, which stands behind you by the way, that we are married now." I said and Yuna whirled around to see Cid walking towards us.

"What's the deal with you two?" he asked when he came up to us. Yuna and I looked at each other and showed him our rings. I chuckled at his look.

"You two are married?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and before you say anything uncle Cid, I love Salmar and…" Yuna began

"Why do you sound so nervous girl? I love Salmar like my own son, and I couldn't have thought of anyone better suited to marry you than him." Cid said happily and gave both me and Yuna a big hug each.

"Congratulations you two." he said and slapped my back. "I always told you you would marry a hot girl." Cid said while I tried desperately to get my breath back.

"Um, Uncle Cid. How do you know Salmar?" Yuna asked. Both I and Cid looked at Yuna with an amused glint in our eyes.

"Yuna, I thought you remembered. I and my master helped Cid, Rikku and Rikku's mom many years ago. After that I have kept up contact with them." I explained and Yuna looked like she felt really stupid.

"Oh, right. You told us." She said.

"So Yuna, when did you two tie the knot?" Cid asked.

"When we came to Zanarkand." I said and he looked at me.

"So you haven't been married long then?" he asked

"No, we got married the night before last." Yuna said. I briefly thought about all the time that had passed inside Zanarkand dome. A whole day, but it seemed more.

"Okay, well we'll have to celebrate. After we get done in Bevelle, I'm gonna hold a huge party for you two." Cid said. I smiled at that and was about to say something when Brother called over the speakers.

"Father, we arrive in Bevelle in five minutes! "

"This is it. You two ready to face Maester Mika?" Cid asked and we nodded.

--

We arrived in Bevelle and was meet with angry guards.

"Infidel!" one of them shouted.

"We won't let traitors like you enter." Another said.

"And summoners like that are worse than trash. Traitorous summoners should just die." A third said and pointed to Yuna. Tidus and Rikku was about to say something, but I walked calmly towards the guard. He readied his weapon and fired, but my flames erupted and melted the bullet. I stopped directly in front of him.

"What did you call my wife?" I asked in a bone chilling voice. The guard swallowed nervously.

"She threw away Lord Seymour's offer and even killed him. She is a traitor." The second guard said.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. A woman came running and I recognised her as a follower of Yevon we had run into a couple of times.

"Lady Yuna, Lord Salmar and their guardians are not to be harmed, and I advice you to not provoke them any further. Lord Salmar is the famous Fire demon of the wandering guardians." The woman said and I remembered her name. Shelinda.

"They are not traitors. That is an evil rumour spread by the Al Bhed!" Shelinda said and I felt anger radiating towards her, from all of my friends, including Wakka.

"WHAT?" Rikku yelled.

"Maester Mika told me himself!" Shelinda said and it was obvious she believed it.

"Then what are we to do?" guard one asked

"Stand down!" Rikku said in a imitated voice of Shelinda.

"As she says!" Shelinda said and the guards did just that. After the guards walked away, Rikku really wanted some answers.

"What was that about evil Al Bhed?" she asked

"I…I don't really understand it myself. All Yevon is in a state of confusion. Yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard." Shelinda told us.

Auron gave a short laugh. "Short on believers?" he asked.

"Yes, the chaos is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible and all the priests do is blame each other. But I will not give up. Lady Yuna, your courage has been a great inspiration to me. Even greater than Lord Salmar is to the troops." Shelinda said. I was confused.

"They just called me a traitor. How come they see me as a inspiration?" I asked.

"They don't know that you have left the wandering guardians. Most of the troops admire the legendary fire demon, but they don't know that you are a summoner now." Shelinda said.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but we came here to see Maester Mika. Is he here?" Tidus said and Shelinda nodded.

"I will take you too him. Follow me." She said and we did just that. She told us to wait in the courtroom.

"Hey, wait. What was that about the Al Bhed lying and stuff?" Rikku asked.

"Simple. Yuna and Salmar has become Mika's only hope." Auron explained.

"Oh… okay." Rikku said like it was no big deal.

"Just what does he think he can get away with?" Lulu asked.

"Time to teach him some manners!" Tidus said and Yuna turned to him.

"Yes, let's." she said.

Then I started laughing. Everyone looked at me with curious looks.

"Ah, I can't wait to see Mika again. I'll give him a good scare for what he did to us." I said and started walking towards the courtroom.

--

Mika meet with us, looking puzzled.

"Why are you here? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" he said and I could tell he was tired from the sound of his voice.

"Well, we did meet her." Tidus said.

"And talk to her." Rikku continued.

"And disagree with her." Wakka said.

"And get attacked by her." Lulu said

"We fought Lady Yunalesca" Yuna said

"And defeated her." I finished with a emotionless voice. All the colour drained from Mika's face.

"WHAT!" Mika yelled.

"Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more!" Auron said with an almost commanding edge to his voice.

"You have thrown away a thousand year old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realise what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin! Now Spira is doomed and it is all your fault." Mika said angrily.

Then my flames flared and Mika took a step backwards. I took a step towards him.

"No, you are wrong. We will find a way to destroy Sin for all eternity. But you don't realise that you have thrown away a even older tradition than the Final Summoning." I said. When he didn't say anything I continued.

"The dead go to the Farplane, and the living live in Spira. You have broken that tradition and you have in the process broken our friendship and trust. I believed in you Mika. I thought you were a wise old man, but you are just a coward hiding behind you power. I understand now why you wanted me to guard you so many times. You don't have the strength to fight for yourself. I pity you." I said, made my flames retract into my body and took a step backwards. Mika was breathing heavily and looked scared. Then he composed himself but nit soon faltered and he looked tired and sad.

"Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die." He said and his voice was without hope and life.

"It won't die!" Yuna said with force, but it didn't work.

"Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" Tidus asked.

"Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him." Lulu said

"Wait, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?" Rikku asked Mika.

"He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armour. An armour called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armour, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." Mika said and raised his hands. He was about to send himself, but I stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"What about the Fire God? You and master Shin told me stories about the Fire God defeating ever opponent." I said and Mika looked at me.

"It is true that the Fire God would be able to kill Yu Yevon if the Fire God exsisted and were to fight Yu Yevon himself. But first you would have to find the Fire God, then face of against Sin and somehow come before Yu Yevon and fight him. And even then, not even the Fire God may have what it takes." Mika said and went to the Farplane with the parting words:

"Not even you, my friend, has what it takes to do that."

When Mika was gone, I let my hand fall down.

"Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!" Wakka said angrily. I had my head downcast and I heard someone run up to us.

"Where…where is the grand Maester?" Shelinda asked.

"He…um…" Yuna began.

"He's not here yet. How long must we wait?" Auron said and I nearly laughed.

"That's odd…I'll go look for His Grace." Shelinda said. Then I noticed the fayth of Bahamut standing next to Yuna. He told us to come to his room, meaning the chamber of the fayth.

"Okay." Yuna said and turned to Auron.

"I must go see the fayth." She said and Auron nodded.

"I see." He simply said and Yuna, me and Tidus went to talk to the fayth. The rest agreed to wait outside the chamber of the fayth.

--

After the walk to the temple, Yuna noticed a uneseness in me.

"Hey stud! What's wrong?" she asked while putting her arms around my waist. Our friends seemed interested in the new nickname, but didn't ask. I think they realised that was a name only Yuna could call me.

"Something in what Mika said. I will try and piece together my memories, but they hurt. So much pain and suffering, but I will fight it. And I must speak with the fayth. He may hold some answers." I said as we arrived and walked in the chamber. The fayth stood and waited for us over his statue.

"Hello." He said.

"I must thank you for the aeon." Yuna said and bowed. I followed suit.

"He is really strong." I said. The fayth noticed that I didn't feel well. Ever since Mika said that about the Fire God I felt some unknown pressure in my chest.

"So, what's up?" Tidus asked.

"So, have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?" the fayth asked

"Well…" Tidus said and crossed his arms.

"We fight Yu Yevon." Tidus said and uncrossed his arms.

"Yes…but to do that you need something more powerful than all the aeons. But if you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end. Tell me, what do you know about Yu Yevon?" the fayth asked.

"He is what makes Sin come back!" Tidus said

"Sin is his armour. It protects him." Yuna said.

"Yu Yevon was once a summoner, long ago. He was peerless. Yet now he lives for one purpose: only to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams. But…maybe not forever." The fayth said.

"Yeah, that's right. Because we're ending it." Tidus said confidently.

"Yes." The fayth replied. "Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live. Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon. And Sin is reborn." He continued.

"Yu Yevon merges with the aeon…" Yuna said.

"Then, protected by this new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning." The fayth said.

"For eternity…huh?" Tidus asked, looking down.

"But you know, there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, is there?" the fayth asked and Tidus nodded.

"Yu Yevon lives inside Sin. Yuna, Salmar listen. When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you'll summon us. I'm afraid your swords and magic won't be enough. Please call us. Promise?" the fayth asked and both I and Yuna nodded.

"Mika and my master once told me some stories. About someone called the Fire God. Do you know anything about him?" I asked.

"That is not his name. His name is the Fire Lord. He too was peerless, and it is possible her was stronger than Yu Yevon. But the Fire Lord died a long time before Yu Yevon was born. I don't know much about the Fire Lord, only that he was really powerful and that he was reborn several times trough out Spira's history, each time he was reborn, he chose to be either good, or evil. If he would be reborn now, and chose to be good, he would be a great help in the fight against Yu Yevon." The fayth said.

"So, how do we know if this Fire Lord is reborn or not?" Tidus asked.

"There is a ancient temple up north. It is dedicated to the Fire Lord. Go there and see." The fayth said and I nodded.

"Thank you." Yuna said and bowed. The pressure I felt didn't diminish, but grew.

"But, you know…when it is all over…we will wake, and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish." The fayth said.

"Yeah. You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?" Tidus asked.

"I'm sorry." The fayth said but Tidus shook his head.

"I'm grateful." He said with a big smile.

The fayth nodded and left and Yuna turned to Tidus.

"About what?" she asked. I too wondered.

"Oh, nothing. Hey don't make that face. Come on. We're going to beat Sin! Let's see some cheer, okay?" Tidus said and Yuna nodded.

"You're hiding something." I said.

"No, I'm not!" Tidus said and turned around.

"Really?" Yuna asked and Tidus nodded before he left me and Yuna alone.

"You're a bad liar, you know?" she said after him.

"That counts for you too." I said and she looked at me.

"And you. You're hiding something about the Fire God." She said accusingly. I waved my hands in a defensibly way.

"When I figure it out, I'll tell you. Alright?" I asked and she reluctantly nodded.

--

When we came out of the temple, Shelinda was waiting for us.

"I'm afraid the grand Maester is nowhere to me found!" she said.

"S'okay, we were just leaving." Tidus said.

"Oh…I see." She replied.

"Hey, maybe you can help us with the hymn." Rikku said

"Hey, good idea." Tidus said.

I and Yuna watched as Rikku and Tidus told Shelinda to tell as many people she could that when a ship in the sky plays the Hymn, and that we needed everyone to sing along.

"Rikku is really enthusiastic about this idea, isn't she?" I asked Yuna and she nodded.

"That's Rikku for you." Yuna said.

Shelinda left to tell all of Spira and we returned to the airship.

"So, what now? We got a plan or something?" Wakka asked when we had gathered on the bridge again.

"Yes." Yuna said and aparantly waited for me to continue.

"We train. We have to give Shelinda some time before we can assume she has told all of Spira. I suggest we go and search for the Fire Lord's temple." I said.

"Fire Lord?" Wakka asked.

"My master and later Maester Mike told me stories about a warrior from long ago. He had amazing abilities with fire, but what his true powers are have been lost in time. The fayth told us that the Fire Lord was real and that he has a temple devoted to him up north. The Fire Lord is reborn from time to time, and he then chooses to be either good or evil. If he is reborn now, and has chosen to be good, then he will be a valuable asset in the fight against Yu Yevon." I said.

"Well then. North we go!" Cid said and the airship speed of.

--

"You know, that Fire Lord guy really sounds like you or Yunie." Rikku said. The two of us were sitting on the deck together.

"Yeah, I know. But somehow I know that neither I nor Yuna is the Fire Lord reborn. I just know." I said and Rikku nodded.

"Well then, what do you expect to find up there?" she asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps some way to use my fire better. We'll see when we get there." I said and Rikku nodded enthusiastically.

"You'll see a lot sooner than expected." A voice said from behind us. We turned to see Cid and Yuna stand there.

"What do you mean Pops?" Rikku asked.

"We found a unknown temple not far from Zanarkand. We are heading there now." Yuna said and I nodded.

"So, you think you'll get stronger by going to this temple?" Cid asked me.

"I don't know, but I feel like I will at least find some answers there." I said. Yuna knelt down behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Well, we are beside you no mater what." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks Yuna." I said and squeezed her hand.

--

About an hour later we arrived in the temple. When we went into the temple, even Cid and Brother came with us. Said they were curious as to what I would find.

The temple was spectacular. It looked like it was built out of fire and ice, with lightning and water running trough it. All around were signs of the four elements.

"Awesome. Even more spectacular than the temple in Djose." Tidus said

"Yeah, its so beautiful." Yuna said.

I walked into the temple while admiring the view and Yuna quickly caught up to me. Inside we saw statues of aeons and of people I didn't recognise. And in the middle of the floor stood a pedestal with a huge book on it. The pedestal was shaped like a pair of hands holding the book. On the opposite side of the room, we saw a door with a strange glyph on it.

"Wonder what's in that book." Rikku said. Instead of answering, I walked up to it. The cower read: "The Fire Lord"

"The Fire Lord. Well, we did come to get information on him. Now's our chance." Rikku said. I stood in front of the pedestal and the rest formed a circle around me. Yuna stood next to me though.

I opened the book and a cloud of dust appeared. When it had settled, I began to read.

"When Spira was first made, the one who created all saw the wild elements and understood that something must control them to stop them from destroying what he had just created. He looked to the humans he had created, but saw little help there. What he did was make a being that not only controlled the elements, but was made of all of them. That being looked just like a ordinary human man, but held powers beyond any man. The first Fire Lord was not called Fire Lord, but Elemental warrior. He was neither good nor evil and he tamed the elements so that they did not destroy Spira. He made lightning come from the sky only when the sky was filled with its power. He made ice stay where the environment was cold, fire where it was warm and water in rivers and oceans. He tamed the elements so good that even after his death, they stayed that way.

Hundreds of years passed after the Elemental warrior's death and the one who made Spira left to deal with other worlds. But the maker had not left Spira without challenges. Evil existed in the hearths of some, and fiends started to appear.

Five hundred years after the maker created the first Elemental warrior, the second was born, and he saw that humans needed help against the evil, and we looked at the magic humans had. They were able to heal and to kill with magic, but not much else. So he decided to make it so that magic could call on the elements in their original destructive form, although not as powerful, and thus the black magic elemental spells was made. He took the name Fire Lord because the first black magic spell he used was a spell to call forth fire.

After his death, several others was born, and they all helped control the elements and so will the next one." I read out loud and took a break.

"Wow. Those Fire Lords were really powerful." Wakka said.

"Yeah. Imagine how it would have been to have one of them on our team." Tidus said.

"The seventh Fire Lord was the first to chose a side in the fight between good and evil. He had fallen in love with a human woman, but she was killed by fiends. He then joined the good side and fought against the fiends. But he never used his true powers, since he knew that they would destroy Spira.

The eight Fire Lord was the first to be evil. He chose to fight on the fiends side, but he too never fought with his true power.

I am the twentieth Fire Lord, and I chose to be on the good side. I wrote this book so that the next Fire Lord will have a chance to learn about our history from us. Humans tend to twist their stories, so I feel much more secure writing down the truth.

Inside this temple, there is a door. It should be right in front of you. Enter trough that door, and the spirits of the previous Fire Lords will see if you who read this is going to be the next.

The Fire Lord is not reborn an infant, but a grown person. But not any person. The ones who can become Fire Lord has one element in them. I have ice. Before I was made the Fire Lord, ice resided inside me and I could control it freely. If you have a element inside you, then go trough that door and try.

I don't need to write anything more, since if you aren't going to become the next Fire Lord, then nothing happens. If you are going to be the next, then all our knowledge about how to control the elements comes naturally. Good luck, and if you do get reborn, chose which side to be a part of but never use your true powers. That is our job, to control the elements and protect Spira.

Twentieth Fire Lord." I finished. On the next pages drawings and pictures of ancient people were and I understood that they were previous Fire Lords.

I looked up and saw that Yuna, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu were looking at the door.

"Stud, shall we try?" Yuna asked and I nodded.

"It is worth a try, and both of us have a element inside us." I said. We walked up to the door and opened it. Complete blackness.

"So, who goes first?" I asked.

"Let's draw on it." Yuna said.

"Okay." I replied and Tidus stepped forward. He held out his hands.

"Chose. The one who gets the one with my earpiece in it, goes first." He said. I chose right and Yuna left.

"Yuna goes first." Tidus said and I hugged her.

"Be careful in there." I said and she nodded.

"Careful Yunie." Rikku said. everyone voiced their concern and Yuna smiled at us.

"I'll be careful. See you in a little while." She said and walked up to the door, took a glance at us and a deep breath. Then she stepped trough the door and it swung shut behind her.

--

I paced restlessly in front of the door but no sound came from it. Then, after about ten minutes it swung open and Yuna walked out. She didn't look any different.

"So, what happened?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I am not the next Fire Lord. I heard voices inside and they read my soul. They said that even if I have the fire inside me, I am not to be the next. I am a bit relieved. It would have been a big responsibility." She said. I hugged her, whispered "I love you!" to her and stepped towards the door.

"Well, wish me luck." I said and stepped inside. The door swung shut and I was encased in darkness.

"Another one. So soon." A voice said. I then heard many more voices talking together and I felt like I was being watched and read by many pairs of eyes. This continued for a long time before the room went bright and I could see that it was a room filled with seats. Twenty one seats. Twenty of them were occupied.

The one of the figures in the seats rose and stepped towards me.

"We are the previous Fire Lords. I am the twentieth Fire Lord. I presume you read my book?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good, then you know about our history. We have read you and found that you are the next Fire Lord." He said and the rest rose, came down and they formed a circle around me.

"Now, don't be frightened. This was decided ever since before your birth." One of the said

"But just to make sure, are you ready to take on this huge responsibility for the rest of your life?" another asked. I nodded without hesitation. This was something I had been meant to become all my life.

"The woman who were here just now. You gave her the fire that resides inside her, right?" one asked and I nodded.

"Do you love her?" one asked and I recognised him from one of the pictures as the one who became the first good Fire Lord.

"Yes. I love her with my entire hearth. She is my wife and I will cherish her for the rest of my life." I said and he nodded.

"So, you wish to keep your current feelings, thoughts, memories and beliefs?" one said, more like a statement than a question. I nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said and they all nodded.

"Okay, but just to make sure. Which side do you chose the good or the evil?" the twentieth asked.

"The good." I said and they all nodded again. Then one of them stepped forward and I recognised him as the first.

"Now, you will join us, and I hope you and your wife will make each other happy. This will hurt, but it will be over shortly. After this, you will know what we know. We are brothers with a bond far stronger than blood. We are servants of the maker and we will now witness the birth of the twenty-first Fire Lord." The first said and the circle closed in. They all placed a hand on me and intense pain shot trough me. I could feel my self changing, my powers becoming the same that my kinsmen around me had held in their lives. The pain intensified and I screamed. I could see Yuna's face and I held onto the love I have for her for dear life. Then, after what seemed as eternity, the pain stopped and I was changed. The former Fire Lords drew back a little and I stood up.

"Wow, I feel so different, but still the same. Complete, like this was something I have been waiting for all my life." I said and stared at my hands. They looked exactly the same, but I felt different also.

"Yes, this is something you have been waiting for all your life. Now you have taken your place as a Fire Lord. You know what your job is, and how to use your powers. You will live just as long as you would have if you had not come here, and when you die, you will come here. If your love for your wife is strong enough, and her love for you is equally strong, she will follow you after her death as well. Now go and do your job well." The first said. I bowed to him. Then every one of my predecessors came up to me and gave me a hug.

"We are brothers, so if you need our help or advice, come seek us out, and we will do what we can." The twentieth said and I nodded.

After hugging and exchanging slight words of encouragement from all my new brothers, I walked out of the door.

--

Immediately on the outside I saw my friends, looking really worried. When I came out, Yuna rushed at me and hugged me. Tears were on her face.

"We heard you scream. I was so scared. Are you alright?" Yuna asked me, her voice gruff from the crying.

"I am fine babe. Come, let us sit down, so I can explain." I said and pointed to some chairs. All of us went and sat down, but Yuna refused to sit anywhere except on my lap.

When I was sure I had everyone's undivided attention, I smiled at them.

"Well, to make a long story short, I am the twenty-first Fire Lord." I said.

"WHAT?" Rikku, Tidus and Wakka yelled in perfect unison. Yuna looked a bit sad however.

"So, you were worthy then?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she looked down onto the ground. I gently lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Yuna, it is not about not being worthy. It was decided that I become the next Fire Lord when I was born. You are not unworthy at all, actually you are just as worthy as I am, but only one of us can be." I said gently and smiled at her. She practically beamed with pride when I said that and I laughed at her expression.

"So, Your Grace… are you…like… invincible now?" Wakka asked hesitantly. I gave him a puzzled look but no one seemed surprised.

"Um, Wakka? Why are you talking like that? It's me, Salmar. I haven't changed. I am still the former wandering guardian turned summoner." I said and I could see everyone around me relax.

"But to answer your question, no I am not invincible, and my true powers I can't use. If I did the elements would return to their destructive selves and Spira would be destroyed." I said and Rikku saddened.

"So, we don't have an edge towards Sin then?" she asked.

"Well we do. I said I can't use my true powers, I still am much more powerful now than before. With all the power I can safely use, and not disrupt the elemental balance in Spira, I am at least ten times more powerful than I was before. And no element can harm me, and I can stop any elemental spell from hurting you too." I said and Rikku jumped excitedly.

"Then you are invincible!" she practically yelled. I shook my head.

"No Rikku. I have a huge weakness. Any non-elemental spell will hurt me more than you. A Flare at me now will damage me at least twice as much as before. So spells like Flare and Ultima will hurt a lot." I said and Yuna smiled at me.

"Good to know that the good Lord hasn't gotten arrogant from his new power then." Yuna said.

"As I said, I haven't changed in personality. Or feelings." I said and kissed Yuna. She smiled when I released her.

"So, can you tell us a bit about your new self?" Auron asked.

"Yes, but not all. I am the twenty-first Fire Lord. My role in this world is to control the elements and help protect Spira. That means that when a element start to slip out of the restraint it is put under, I will have to force it back. That is one of the times I can use my true powers. The other is if somehow Spira is doomed anyway. Then I can use my true power and unleash the elements on the danger, and then put them back in their restraints. I am powerful enough to do that, but it would destroy huge parts of Spira, and I will only use that as a last resort. When I fight, I will sometimes use my fighting power. That is a smaller version of my true powers, much smaller actually. Here, I'll show it to you." I said and walked a bit away from my friends.

When on a safe distance, I started to power up. I could hear gasps as my power started coming out. Fire, water, ice and lightning flowed around me, and the ground under me was getting destroyed by the sheer power. I screamed in pain is I brought out my power, a side effect to using it. Then the four elements ran trough my hair and it stood almost straight up, only allowing a few bangs to fall down to frame my face, and changed in colour. From being brown to divided in four: red, blue, white and yellow, and each part had a characteristic of its element, red was flickering, blue flowing, white standing completely still and yellow erratic and unpredictable. Then the elements around me stopped flowing and went into my body and I stood back, panting and with four coloured hair, but with no other physical change.

"This is my fighting form. pant I am sorry if I scared you, but it hurts to transform into this. The pain only lasts until the transformation is complete though. Now I am ten times stronger than I was only a minute ago. In this form, any elemental spell only strengthens me, and I can launch powerful elemental beams. A lot like Shiva and her Diamond Dust.

Luckily, in this form my weakness for non-elemental spells doesn't increase much, but still a good Flare or Ultima will hurt me badly. Regular physical attacks though hurt me just as much as you." I said; let my power stop flowing and my hair returned to its original state of flatness, cowering my ears.

"Wow that was cool Salmar. Do it again!" Rikku bounced with excitement when she said that, but Lulu took hold of one of her shoulders.

"Calm down Rikku. I don't think it is good to force him to use that power." Lulu said.

"Aw, why not?" Rikku whined at her.

"Because he screamed in pain when he brought the power out." Auron said and Rikku got a horrified look on her face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" she said, shrugged Lulu of and ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hah, don't worry Rikku. I'm fine. But I won't use that power now. You'll see it soon enough. Now, I don't have to tell you any of the Fire Lord's history, since you heard me read it in the book, so the last thing I'll tell you is that I am not invincible or immortal. I will die sometime, and then I'll go back here to join my predecessors, who by the way are my brothers, not by flesh, but by soul. And I don't want you to treat me like an almighty being. I am still Salmar, and I will not treat any of you any different. My feelings have, as I said before, not changed at all." I said, lifted Rikku onto my shoulders and walked over to the others.

"So, that is all we get to know about you and your power?" Lulu asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"If you have questions, just ask and I'll try to answer." I said and Rikku grabbed my hair.

"How come your hair is brown again?" she asked.

"It shows that I am in my fighting form. It goes back when I stop being in that form." I explained and she looked at me before shrugging.

"Okay. So, now what?" she asked. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"What? I'm supposed to make all our plans?" I asked and most of them nodded.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, I have an idea. We repeat our pilgrimage." I simply said.

"Huh? Why?" Tidus asked. Yuna got the idea though.

"If we repeat the pilgrimage, we get stronger and have a better chance of defeating Sin. Also, both I and Salmar said good bye to all the places we travelled trough. Now, we can say hello again, but not good bye." She said and I nodded.

"Kimahri think that is good idea. Make Yuna happy." Kimahri said and Yuna nodded.

"Yes, it would make me happy to make that journey again." She said and we bordered the airship.

"Where to?" Cid asked and Yuna and I looked at each other.

"Besaid!" we said together with equal grins.

--

We arrived at Besaid beach, and most of us felt relief to be back.

"Ah, it will be good to come home, ya?" Wakka said to Lulu who nodded.

"Yes, if only for a little while." She said.

"How long do we plan to stay here?" Auron asked me while we walked towards the village.

"A day or two." I said.

"We don't have all that much time." Auron said.

"I am sorry, but we do. Sadly. Firstly Shelinda needs time to travel around Spira and tell everyone. Of course, we will tell people as well, but she needs time.

Secondly, I have just gone trough a huge transformation and have been reborn. I have received a huge power, and true enough, I can use that power pretty well, but not perfectly. I still need to get used to the power, or I won't be able to use my power right against Sin. So we have time, don't worry. Try to relax instead." I said and Auron nodded.

"I still don't like it though." he said and I suppressed a chuckle.

--

After a rather enjoying walk, we saw the village.

"Come on!" Wakka yelled and started running.

"Wakka, we aren't in a hurry. Get back here and walk with us!" Lulu yelled after him. He came running back.  
"But Lu!" he said but she shook her head. Looking slightly deflated, Wakka resumed walking with us.

"Wakka wants to get home and rest. Shall we pick up the pace?" I asked Yuna and she nodded.

"Yeah, let's." she said and we started walking a little faster. The others caught up and soon we saw the village gates. But a monk was blocking our way.

"INFIDEL!" he yelled. "PREPARE TO DIE!" he continued and I turned to Yuna.

"Well, he is certainly confident. What now?" I asked. Yuna took a step forward.

"Please, you must understand. We have done nothing wrong. We just want to rest for a little while. Please stand down!" Yuna said but the monk snickered.

"So afraid that you result to begging. How pitiful." He said. I could see a crowd gathering behind the monk, and they looked angry. At him. But before they could do anything, the monk summoned Valefor. A dark version of her.

"Look out! That is a very strong Valefor!" I yelled and we got ready for a fight.

Valefor didn't give us any time to get prepared though, and she sent a fire attack at Yuna. I watched in morbid fascination as the fire hit Yuna and was absorbed by her body.

"WHAT THE?" the monk yelled. "Well then, perhaps this will give you a harder time." He said and Valefor launched a Blizzara at Yuna. Yuna threw up her arms as to defend herself, but I threw up mine and pointed my palms towards the ice element. Then it went trough Yuna but didn't harm her. She blinked in surprise before she saw me and understood.

"Thanks honey!" she yelled and I nodded before turning my attention back to Valefor. The monk now looked seriously doubtful but he made Valefor launch elemental attack after attack at my friends and I turned them all harmless. When the initial shock had gone away, they started attacking Valefor and it was pushed more and more. Then suddenly it flew up and charged its Energy Ray.

"Oh shit. I CAN'T BLOCK THAT!" I yelled and my friends nodded.

"We'll take care of ourselves this time!" Lulu said and Wakka nodded.

"You just guard yourself!" Tidus said and I nodded.

"I have an idea. Lulu, quickly. Cast reflect on yourself." Yuna yelled.

"But that will only protect me." Lulu yelled back.

"I know, but Wakka and Auron should hide behind you. I'll cast reflect as well, and Tidus and Kimahri hide behind me and Rikku hide behind Salmar!" Yuna yelled. The others nodded and did as she said. I was about to use the spell as well when Rikku had hid behind me, but Valefor used her Energy Ray before I could.

"EEK" Rikku yelled when she saw the attack come. But right before I got hit I managed to make a wall of ice appear and block the ray. The attack missed me and Rikku and the others, but my wall had a nasty dent in it and I was tired. I had used twice as much power to make that wall than I really had to.

"Urg. I really need to become better with using my powers." I said and fell down to one knee.

"Flames!" Rikku sounded really worried and when I fell down she grabbed me.

"Hang in there!" she said and made me sit up.

"I'm alright, just tired that's all. Yojimbo!" I said and called the samurai.

"What is it master? I was about to come a moment ago, but you managed to save yourself. What do you need me to?" He asked.

"Fight Valefor!" I said. He nodded, drew his sword and charged. Yuna ran up to me and Rikku while the others kept Valefor busy.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she reached us.

"Yeah, just tired. I put way to much power into making that wall. I seriously need to learn to use this power better." I said tiredly. Yuna crouched down and hugged me.

"You scared me. Don't do that." She said and I nodded.

"Yuna, perhaps we should focus on the fight now?" I said and she nodded.

Yuna resumed the fight with her most powerful spells and Valefor soon was defeated.

The monk was chased away by the crowd that had gathered behind the fight.

I returned to my normal state, and Rikku helped me up.

"Can you walk?" she asked and I nodded. Using my staff as support, I walked, sort of.

Yuna came up to me, and put her hand around my waist and helped me. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, our two summoners return. Please tell us that this is not just a visit." The head priest said, stepping forward from the group.

"Sorry, but this is just a visit. We came to rest a little before going up against Sin." I said tiredly.

"Oh well. Have you got the Final Aeon then?" the head priest said. Both Yuna and I shook our heads.

"No, we didn't. But can we talk later. Salmar needs to rest a little. That fight drained his strength." Yuna said and the priest nodded.

We started to walk away, but Yuna suddenly stopped.

"I would like everyone to come to the fire tonight. I have something to announce." She said. The villagers agreed and we went to Lulu, Wakka and Yuna's home. There Yuna laid me down on her bed and I instantly feel asleep.

--

I woke up when Yuna shook me.

"Hey stud! Wake up!" she said and I groaned.

"Hey babe, what's up?" I asked and sat up.

"I want to tell everyone here in Besaid that we are married. I think they will be happy knowing that." Yuna said.

"Okay, sure. Let's go tell them." I said and rose from the bed. I felt refreshed and energetic again.

--

We walked out of the hut and saw everybody in Besaid gathered around the fire in the middle of Besaid. Walking over to them, hand in hand, we saw the raw curiosity in the villagers' eyes.

When we reached the fire, it flickered nervously. I looked at Yuna and saw that she looked at the fire puzzled before she let go of my hand and clapped to make everyone quite down.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Yuna half yelled and all noise went away instantly. She grabbed my hand again. And took a deep breath.

"I have found the love of my life. Lord Salmar and I love each other, and are married. We got married in Zanarkand, and I love him with all my hearth." Yuna said. people looked at each other before cheering and congratulating us.

The head priest walked up to me and shook my head before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Take care of her. okay?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Well, congratulations you two. I hope you are happy together." He said and both Yuna and I nodded enthusiastically.

The villagers decided to throw a party for the two of us, and we had a good time. But when the party started to dim down, Yuna dragged me out of the gate.

"Where are we going babe?" I asked.

"Let's go to the beach." She said huskily.

"Okay!" I said and we walked to the beach and enjoyed the moonlight and star shine. We stood by the shore and I realised my control over my powers was slightly better.

"Babe, you know my powers." I said and Yuna nodded

"Yeah, of course. Why?" she replied.

"I think my control grows over time." I said and she looked at me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Watch." I said, lifted my hand and made some water move and gather together. A little platform formed and I pulled Yuna with me on it.

"Wow, could you do this earlier?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, but I can now." I said and started to move the platform around on the water.

"Hey, take us over there!" Yuna said, pointed to a part of the beach we never would have seen if we didn't come from the sea. I made the platform go onto the beach and we stepped of. The platform dissolved into water again and we sat down on the beach, Yuna between my legs and leaned against my chest.

"This is nice." I said and she nodded.

"I could stay here all night." She said and I smiled.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Stud?" she asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too babe!"

--


	5. Chapter 5

Of wandering guardians and summoning arts.

Chapter 5.

By: Kin-Ryu Chikara

This is a fan fiction based on the ps2 game Final Fantasy X and X-2. I have no rights to this game, names or characters from the game. That right belongs to Squaresoft. This story is based on the game and may differ slightly from the game play.

"Regular speech"

"YELLING OR LOUD SPEECH."

'thought'

"_Song"_

Monotype Corsiva is Al Bhed translated to usual language.

(A/N: my notes during the story. Stands for author's notes)

-- paragraph

* * *

Yuna and I woke up in each others arms.

"Hello babe. Slept good?" I asked and she nodded. Laying her head on my chest, she sighed happily.

"Hey you two. Get up." Rikku said and hopped onto our bed.

"Damn Rikku. Watch where you jump, okay?" I groaned and she chuckled.

"Sorry. But where did you two disappear to last night?" Rikku asked.

"We took a stroll on the beach." Yuna said.

"Oh, why couldn't I come?" Rikku asked, looking hurt and pouted a little bit.

"We wanted to be alone." I said and Rikku got a mysterious grin on her face.

"Oh, and why was that?" she asked playfully. I shrugged.

"Well, we are married. You figure it out." I said and laughed at the red colour that appeared on both Rikku's and Yuna's faces.

"Anyway, let's get up. Lulu's making breakfast. Come on!" Rikku said, grabbed both my arms well as Yuna's and dragged us out of bed.

"Easy Rikku. You'll rip of my arm. Why are you so anxious anyway?" I asked and Rikku promptly let go. I staggered a bit backwards, but regained my footing soon enough. Rikku looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, Lulu's cooking is really tasty, and she said no one is to eat before you two get up. So come on!" she said, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Okay, we'll be right there." I said and Rikku left to let me and Yuna freshen up.

--

When Yuna and I emerged from the hut, we looked around but saw nothing to our friends.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps by the temple?" Yuna suggested. We walked over to the temple and saw that a table was there and our friends sat around it.

As we walked over, I could see why Rikku was so excited. Lulu had made more food than I had seen since we were guests in Seymour's mansion, and everything looked delicious.

"Wow Lulu, you really went full out didn't you?" I said, amazed at the sheer amount of food.

"Well, if we are going to enjoy ourselves before the final battle, let's do it completely." Lulu said. we sat down and ate. Conversation was sparse, not because we didn't feel like talking, but the food was too good to stop eating. I discovered, to my horror, that I didn't get full. I wasn't hungry, but no mater how much I ate, I didn't get full. Apparently I showed my horror, because everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Um, Flames? What's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Lulu asked. I shook my head.

"No, something is wrong with my stomach. I don't get full. I wasn't even hungry when I woke up, and even when I eat, it doesn't seem like I do." I said.

"Maybe your body breaks down the food before you notice?" Auron said.

"Or maybe you don't have too eat. Remember, you are the Fire Lord now. Perhaps you don't need to eat." Yuna said. Lulu looked a bit sad at that.

"No, I think I have to eat, but perhaps there is something in what both of you said. Perhaps my body breaks down the food before I get full, and I can go much longer without food than any others. Anyway it seems I can eat as much as I want." I said and helped myself to some more. The whole table rang with laughter at that.

--

After breakfast, where all the food was consumed to Lulu's happiness, mostly by me and Tidus, we started to plan our next cause of action.

"Oh, I am so full." Tidus complained while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh be quiet. You wouldn't be so full if you didn't want to compete with Salmar about who could eat the most. Now, what's next?" Lulu said sternly.

I didn't say anything while the other spoke of going to Kilika next, since the plan had been to retrace the pilgrimage.

"Flames, should we go to Kilika?" Rikku asked and I nodded.

"When is the next boat going there?" I asked.

"A few hours. So, I take it you are leaving again?" the head priest said, walking towards us.

"Yes. We should get going as soon as possible." Auron said and stood up. The rest of us mimicked his actions, but the head priest stopped me.

"Lord Salmar, if I may speak with you for a bit." He said. I nodded and we walked a bit away from the others.

The head priest turned to me and gave me a critical look.

"Something has changed about you my friend. Care to tell me what?" he asked.

"Well, you are right. Something has changed. I am in love now, and am married to a beautiful woman who I love. But somehow I don't think that was what you were talking about."

The head priest shook his head and I sighed.

"Well, I am sorry, but that is all I can tell you. Perhaps someday I will be able to tell you more of my secrets, but for now they have to remain secrets. Now, did you want anything else?" I said tiredly. The head priest thought for a bit.

"No, nothing except…protect Yuna. Can you promise me that?" he said and I nodded.

"Yes, I will." I said, turned and walked over to the rest, who stood impatiently and waited.

--

On the boat to Kilika, I overheard someone talking.

"Did you hear? When we hear a flying ship sing the Hymn, we are supposed to sing along with it." one guy said.

"Yeah, they say that it will help Lady Yuna and Lord Salmar defeat Sin." A woman standing next to the man said.

"Oh, I thought that was just a rumour. But if I hear that ship sing, then I'll sing along for sure. Anything to get rid of Sin." Another guy said. I smiled when I returned to my friends.

"It seems our rumour is being spread. I think we can make our move soon. Shelinda really gets the job done." I said smilingly.

"So, our battle will be soon. When?" Rikku asked.

"When we get to Kilika, let's board the airship. I want to spend at least a day onboard with uncle Cid. Then we can fight, okay?" Yuna said and I nodded.

"Of course."

--

When we arrived in Kilika, the airship was already waiting and we boarded right away. When we entered the bridge, Cid was waiting impatiently.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Let's go back to the Fire Lord temple. I want us to spend a day together uncle Cid. Before the attack." Yuna said. Cid nodded and Brother sat the course for the temple devoted to me and my predecessors.

--

When we arrived at the temple, the others sat up a table and started making food. I on the other hand went into the temple and gave instructions so that no one would enter without me coming out first. Once inside, I went to the room with my brothers in.

"Hello brothers!" I called out when I entered the room. I was meet by a chorus of "Hey!"

I went and sat down next to number twenty. Our seats formed a half circle and I noted that mine was slightly broader than the rest.

"So that Yuna can sit with you." Number one said. I nodded.

"Listen, I have a few questions." I said.

"Shoot" number fifteen retorted.

"Well, firstly, when I and Yuna die…we aren't trapped in here for rest of eternity are we?" I said, slightly anxious. A roar of laughter was let loose.

"Of course not. Look, number two, five, six, seven, nine, eleven and fourteen aren't here. We are free to leave when we want to. We can roam Spira as much as we like, or even the Farplane. But we won't rest on the Farplane like the other souls. Our resting place is here." the first said. I nodded, relieved.

"Okay, good. And what do you guys think about the plan we have made to destroy Sin?" I continued

"You mean, go inside Sin and take out Yu Yevon?" number twenty said. I nodded.

"Well, it is a good plan, but it will take a lot of power, and a lot of control. Fortunately, by this time tomorrow, you'll be in full control of your powers. And the maximum amount of power you can safely use together with your friends and their strength, should me more than enough to take Sin down. Just remember to rest a bit when you get into Sin. You will need at least one hour's worth of complete rest in order to recover to nearly full power again. And then I mean complete rest, as in deep sleep." The first said.

"Thanks. Oh, and am I imagining things, or is there a rising elemental disturbance in a ruin a bit south-east of here?" I asked.

"The Omega-ruins? Yeah, you might have to deal with that in about two years time, but right now, you have to focus on Sin, and immediately after that, you and your wife have to focus on helping rebuilding Spira. Plus perhaps you want to settle down and not travel much for a few years. Have you ever stayed in one place for more than one month after you mother died?" the third asked.

"Yes, I stayed in Besaid for more than a month when training to be a summoner. But point taken." I said. The rest chuckled a bit, and we continued talking, them telling me stories about their reigns, and I telling them about my life, although they already knew most of it.

--

A couple of hours after I went into the temple, I came out. The sight that meet me was hysterical. I could only laugh. Cid was chasing Rikku and Brother around, while screaming curses in Al Bhed. Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri sat and watched, Auron stood next to Tidus, who were jumping up and down. I later found out that the two of them had a bet on whether or not Cid would catch his children.

"What did those two do now then?" I asked and sat down next to Yuna. She chuckled.

"Brother dropped his drink onto Rikku's food and she threw her drink at him but hit uncle Cid instead." Yuna said and I roared in laughter.

"Seriously, I see where Rikku gets her energy, ya!" Wakka said and laughed as well.

Lulu turned to me looking really serious.

"And what were you doing, almighty Fire Lord?" she asked sarcastically and I saw both Yuna and Wakka wince at her tone. I didn't know her so well, so I couldn't tell if I were in danger or not.

"I were…consulting my predecessors." I said with a grin and Lulu relaxed.

"Oh, but you missed the meal." She said.

"I'm sure you could make him more food if you wanted, right Lu?" Wakka said and Lulu nodded thoughtfully.

Half an hour later, I was eating a delicious meal.

--

I spent the rest of the day with Yuna and Cid, talking, walking and enjoying ourselves. When night came, everyone (our group and the small amount of Al Bhed still on Cid's ship) spent the night under the open sky. Thanks to me and Yuna, everyone was warm from our fires that we had lit around the place, and dry, since I kept any rain that might have fallen, away. All in all, everyone enjoyed sleeping under the sky that night.

--

"Now, let's go kick that big oversized butt." Rikku said when we all gathered in the airship.

"Yeah!" Tidus joined.

"I agree. Sort of. When everyone is ready, we'll go find Sin." I said.

Twenty minutes later, everyone were on the bridge, restocked with potions and stuff, our weapons polished and sharpened and our strength completely restored.

"Everyone ready. Let's go get him!" Cid said and the ship speed of.

--

We found Sin awfully close to Bevelle. He was apparently on his way to the city, to wreck havoc. We couldn't let him.

Cid punched in something on a board and the Hymn flowed out from…somewhere on the airship.

"How's that?" Cid asked.

"Oh, right on!" Rikku answered.

Then we were right in front of Sin.

"We're going in!" Tidus said with his usual spirit.

"Heh, he sure is excited." I said and Lulu shook her head. Then Wakka asked something we hadn't really though of.

"How are we gonna get inside?"

"Um…trough the mouth?" Tidus said.

"If not, then we'll just blow a hole and go in trough." I said confidently.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Rikku said, pumped her fist in the air and ran towards the deck. We followed quickly.

When we emerged onto the deck, we heard the Hymn being sung by A LOT of people.

"I can hear the Hymn." Rikku said excitedly.

"Yes, they listened." Lulu said, although she didn't sound it, I'm sure she was equally excited.

Tidus then turned to Yuna and showed her the sphere she had dropped.

"You don't need this anymore." He said. She panicked and I walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, we found that on our way to Zanarkand. But now, we will live together for many years to come." I said and she calmed down. Tidus then threw the sphere out over the deck.

Then suddenly the whole ship started to shake.

"Hey, guys? Guys? That's not good, ya?" Wakka said nervously as he tried to regain his balance.

"Sin is moving. The plan didn't work. We have to fight!" I yelled and we prepared for a fight.

"I have a special surprise for Sin, but we can't deal with him alone." Cid's voice rang over the speakers.

"Okay, time for plan B. We have to weaken Sin. The way we do that is first blow those arms off. Then we either make him swallow us, or rip him a new mouth. First we focus on the arms, and when we have done that, I will start powering up. I need a few minutes to reach the power level needed to rip a hole in Sin. During that time, attack him as much as you can. It is our only way." I commanded. Everyone gave their consent and prepared to move. Unfortunately so did Sin. He charged up some sort of attack, cowered himself in a sphere of power.

"Oh shit, this is going to be big. Hang on everybody!" I yelled moments before Sin fired. The clouds above Sin formed a circle and we could see fragments of the moon being dragged towards Spira. Then several balls of power shot from Sin in different directions and huge gashes in the earth was left. The Hymn stopped, and I could faintly hear screaming. The screaming of dying people.

"What the hell happened?" Tidus asked.

"Huh?" Rikku said and looked around. The she gasped. Perfect circle formed trenches were made and they were suddenly filled with water and fire.

"Oh no!" I said. Tidus, Yuna and the rest cast themselves down on the deck as the water and fire rushed towards the ship from multiple directions at the same time. I jumped as high I could and tried to gain control over the raging elements. I managed to stop most of the assault, but some of it slipped my grasp and singed my friends. When I landed, I was panting, but I could feel the difference in control just from the short time between fighting Valefor in Besaid. As everyone got up and Rikku started complaining about fire being hot, I regained my breath and stood up as well.

"We have to focus. We don't have a lot of time. Cid, let's go!" I yelled.

"Roger! Hold on tight!" came the response. I staggered over to Yuna and looked her over.

"You alright?" I asked and she nodded.

"How about you?" she asked and wiped some sweat from my face.

"I'll be alright. I my control have really shot trough the roof. Let's go get him, okay?" I said and Yuna nodded.

Then Brother cursed over the speaker.

"Sin is pulling us in." Rikku said and started to bite her nails.

"Remember, start with the arm!" I commanded and the battle began.

Yuna, Lulu and I threw spell after spell on the damn arm while the others used items to attack. Then suddenly the ship drew back.

"Here goes! Everyone, hold on to something!" Cid commanded.

Huge machina guns appeared on the side of the ship and a huge electrical shot hit Sin's arm, severing it by its base. Sin roared as the arm fell to the ground. Then Cid moved over Sin and we started to repeat the treatment to the other arm. Soon Cid backed away again, and another shot hit Sin and he was armless.

"Yeehaw! Where next?" Cid yelled. Moments later we hear him yell "WHAT?"

"Um, the main gun is broken. It appears we have to rely on your firepower now. Sorry. Eh hehe." Cid said and I could almost see him scratching his head.

"How broken?" I asked.

"We can't fire. Why?" Cid answered.

"That was a electrical attack. I think I may be able to use it even if we can't fire. When I say so, fire anyway. I'll handle the rest." I said and I could hear Cid mumble something to Brother.

"Pop's fancy machina always gets ruined when the pressure is highest." Rikku sighed.

"We go in. Every blitzer knows that when you got the ball you got to score!" Tidus yelled, trying to be motivating. Lulu ran up to his side.

"A day with you is never dull!" she said before running towards the edge where she jumped off, completely ignoring Tidus's yell of "Star players first!"

I grabbed Yuna's hand, looked into her eyes and together we jumped after Lulu.

Landing on top of Sin was a…unusual experience, one that I didn't think I would have twice; here I was, for the second time in my life on top of Sin, fighting Sinspawn. We made our way towards what we thought were a weak spot, but a Sinspawn blocked our path.

It was quickly dealt with and we started attacking the weak spot, which looked surprisingly like a flower.

--

Suddenly Sin started falling towards Bevelle and we had to jump back onto the airship. With a huge cloud of dust, Sin landed on Bevelle, and probably destroyed a lot of buildings. Hopefully the people had sense enough to evacuate.

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan." Tidus said, earning him a smack to his head by Lulu.

We turned and ran back to the bridge.

"It's going to come back, isn't it?" Yuna asked.

"What? You got to be kidding me!" Cid said but I shook my head.

"We have to beat the guy inside Sin." Tidus said and Wakka joined in.

"The Crusaders would be out of a job if it were this easy, ya?"

"But it has weakened, I'm sure of it!" Lulu said. Rikku started to run in circles.

"Yay, we're winning!" she sang.

"Rikku, calm down. We haven't won yet, and Sin is still very dangerous. Remember the attack he did. He didn't use his arms for that. The majority of the danger is still here. We have to move now!" I said and Rikku stopped, hanging her head.

"I'll try and fix the main gun!" Cid said and left. I saw Yuna acting tense so I started to massage her shoulder to make her relax. She sighed happily and leaned against me.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine." I said and she nodded slightly. I continued massaging her until Cid returned. I smiled widely when I watched Yuna's tension literally flow away. Oddly enough, massaging my wife relieved my own tension as well.

"Stud, are you alright?" Yuna said and turned to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Well, for one Tidus called your name four times and you didn't respond." Yuna said and I saw Tidus standing there with a frown on his face.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I spaced out there for a second. I'm just preparing for the fight." I said and Yuna shook her head.

"Anyway, I was going to ask: what do we do to stop Sin from using that attack he just used. You know, the huge sphere of power thingy." Tidus said and I could sense his anxiety. I sighed and looked down.

"That is what I am preparing myself for. If Sin tries to do that again, I will have to stop him and that will be very draining and very painful." I said.

"Painful for who?" Rikku asked and I got a sad grin on my face.

"Me!" I simply said. Then Cid came back, panting and looking really greasy.

"Well, I did all I could do with the main gun, it still won't fire, but now you'll be able to draw on it's power more easily. What now?" he said but before anyone could say anything, Brother yelled:

"Something is happening to Sin!"

We looked at Sin as he rose, grew some huge wings flew up and rested on a spire.

"Well, are we going to move?" Cid asked. I nodded.

"Just take us in. We do the rest." Tidus said. Then we turned and started walking towards the deck.

Half way there I spoke up.

"Cid, everyone. Listen. If Sin tries to use that attack again, I have to stop him. For me to charge up to be powerful enough to do that, I will need a few minutes. If any of you see any sign of Sin starting to use that attack, please tell me. Then I'll start to charge up while the rest of you continue attacking. Hopefully, that and the power from the main gun will be enough to…convince Sin to swallow us. When he has, depending on how much power I need to use, I have to rest. Probably I'll need about an hour of deep sleep to recover to my full power. I suggest that once Sin swallows us, I find myself a place to sleep and we stop there so we can all recover a bit. Okay?" I said and I was meet by confirming noises from everyone to show that they understood the plan.

"Let's go! Just you and me!" Lulu said to Tidus. He blushed and scratched his head while Wakka shook his head. Yuna looked at me and giggled at my confused expression.

--

When we came out onto the deck, Sin looked ready to fight us, and I had to swallow.

'This could prove to be a fight to push my limits to their breaking points. Let's hope I don't have to go too far!' I thought as we positioned us for the fight, me, Yuna and Lulu in the back since we had magic, the others forming a line in front of us, their weapons ready.

"Good luck everyone!" Cid said.

"Hey, this will be no sweat!" Tidus said and I rolled my eyes.

Then a huge pull started to draw the ship in towards Sin. Then after launching a few spells at Sin, I saw Rikku running towards me.

"Flames, you better start charging up. Sin is preparing that attack. Hurry!" she yelled and I nodded. I ran towards Sin, stopping only on the edge of the deck.

"Cid, once I yell, you pump all the power you've got into that gun!" I yelled.

"Gotcha." He returned and I spread my feet, clasped my hands together and powered up. Like before, the four elements started flowing around me, changing my hair to the four coloured. This time, the elements didn't return into my body, but rested on my arms and legs. My muscles bulged with loud noises, kind of like small explosions. I could feel my friend's worried looks on my back, and that worry only increased as my body started to grow. My muscles grew and bulged so much, filled with raw elemental power, that my shirt came close to ripping. I couldn't see it for myself, but I knew my eyes now only were two white shining orbs and the same brilliant white light started to shine from my body as well.

The whole process of changing me from regular looking, to a shining muscle berg only lasted about two minutes, but Sin already had charged up his attack way too much.

When I spoke, my voice sounded divided, my own and a similar one, but much deeper and older. It sounded ancient, the voice of the Fire Lord.

"Cid, you ready?" I yelled.

"Let's give Sin a huge jolt." Cid called. I spread out my hands and gathered fire, water ice and thunder in both of my palms.

"Okay, FIRE!" I yelled. The main guns ignited, and I grabbed the lightning, made it flow around me, focus in front of me, still drawing power from the ship, and I smashed my hands into the lightning from the ship and a huge beam, made up of the four elements erupted from me and hit Sin head on. Sin's attack stopped and dissipated and both I and Sin roared in pain. My beam ate its way further and further into Sin and he trashed about. Then the main guns stopped firing, but I kept going. Soon Sin's thrashing became more violent and a blue light appeared. The same blue light that appeared when we blew of its arms. I stopped firing and turned to my friends. It must have been a strange sight, seeing my white light and Sin's blue light battle for dominance. At first Sin and I had equally bright light, but I felt weary and tired. I had used very close to max allowed power in that beam, and it had drained me, just as I had predicted.

"Hold on tight. This is going to be a hell of a ride." I yelled. At first they just stared at me, but then they complied and crouched down. A huge vortex appeared and drew us in. The blue light surrounded us and I could hear Rikku's amazement. Then we came into a huge place with brown orange clouds. And lots of pyre flies. Then a red cloud appeared, we heard Seymour chuckle and I could have sworn I saw him before a illusion of flames al around us came but it passed and soon we came to a dark cave…thing which the airship landed in.

--

Inside the cave, I found a place to go to sleep as quickly I could, and the rest gathered around me to form a protective circle against any fiends inside Sin. In my dreams I could hear what my friends said.

"Sin is reborn when Yu Yevon merges with an aeon. So if I call an aeon, it will merge with it, but at first it'll be small, right?" I could faintly hear Yuna say.

"Then we might be able to beat it without the Final Summoning." Tidus said.

"But it is risky. To beat the aeons is one matter, but to beat Yu Yevon afterwards is a totally different one." Auron said gloomily. Then I felt someone pat my head affectionately.

"Oh, don't worry. When Flames is back to full strength, I am sure he will be strong enough to beat Yu Yevon." Rikku said.

"Probably, but he won't be alone." Tidus replied and I could feel a hand stroke my chin. I recognised the hand as Yuna's.

"I wonder how strong he is if he goes completely out. If he uses so much power that the elements will get lose, how strong will he be then?" Yuna asked.

"Let's hope Salmar never has to go that far." Kimahri said.

"Enough talk. Salmar said he needed at least one hour of deep sleep. As long as we continue to talk like this, he won't be able to fall into deep sleep and the sooner he wakes up, the sooner we can do this." Auron commanded and everyone fell silent while I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

--

When I woke up over an hour later, I felt fully refreshed. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around. We were still in the dark cave where we landed after getting sucked in by Sin. The airship stood close and I could see my friends scattered around. Yuna sat next to me, deep in sleep herself while Rikku and Lulu were talking a bit away. Tidus, Wakka and Auron stood next to the ship while Kimahri, Cid and the rest of the Al Bhed were no where to be seen.

Yuna woke up when I unsteadily stood up and she smiled at me.

"Hello. Had a nice sleep?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, guess I can't complain. Although I miss your bed back in Besaid. It beats lying on the floor like this." I said and Yuna giggled a bit before she sobered up.

"When you powered up like that…" Yuna seemed hesitant to continue, so I did.

"You want to know if it was it painful?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it was, and when I felt my power come up against the limits, I thought I was going crazy. But you kept me sane, and I took comfort in you being there and the fact that I was inflicting just as much pain on Sin as I was in." I said with a slight smile.

"When you started emitting light like that, I thought your body had burst. I was so scared. And when you shot that beam towards Sin, I couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer power you wielded. But when both you and Sin roared in pain like that…" Yuna started and I hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'm alright, and soon Spira will be too. Let's go get the others, and do this." I said and stroked Yuan's cheek. She smiled at me, before her concerned look returned.

"You are feeling alright so fast?" she asked.

"More or less. I didn't get injured, just tired, but I'm a little sore. Nothing to worry about." I said and Yuna nodded.

"Stay here, and I'll go get the others." She said and ran off.

Moments later, she and the rest came back. When she reached me, Rikku started jumping up and down.

"Wow Flames, that was really impressive. You were like the sun!" she yelled enthusiastically and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Yeah, I never did think you had that much power in you. Did you Lu?" Wakka asked but Lulu shook her head.

"I don't think anyone of us did." Auron said.

"Well, as much as I enjoy the praise you give me, I think we should be going. Yu Yevon isn't going to be beaten by himself." I said and we started walking.

--

After a long and sometimes boring walk, only interrupted by some fiends, who Yuna and Lulu blew away with their magic, we came to some sort of stairs.

"Huh? Stairs?" I said, but we walked to the top anyway. There we were meet by someone we didn't want to meet. Seymour.

"Hello everyone." He said and I shook my head while Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever give up?" Tidus asked. Then Seymour got really crazy.

"I have merged with Sin. I am one with Sin, forever." He rambled.

"Dude, you just got absorbed by Sin." I said but he didn't stop.

"I will learn to control Sin from the inside. I have all the time in the world and since you have been kind enough to kill Yunalesca, the only means of destroying Sin is gone." He said, his tone getting crazier and crazier.

"We'll destroy Sin!" Tidus said confidently.

"By all means, try!" Seymour said and rose up to become transparent, and really big.

"Is it just me, or does he get more annoying each time we see him?" I asked and Yuna tried to surpass a laugh.

"Oh, you think I am annoying, huh? Well eat this!" Seymour yelled, apparently in outrage, and launched a huge ice attack at me. Too bad it didn't have any affect. I looked down my body as if to check for injuries and shrugged.

"Oh well. That was a good try though." I said and I could see Seymour tremble in rage.

"You-will-die!" he said, I think his teeth was gritted as well, and launched elemental attack after elemental attack. I laughed as I felt myself getting stronger from each attack. Then when I just got tired I nodded to Tidus, who charged and hit Seymour hard. When he was distracted, I, Yuna and Lulu threw our most powerful spells at him, mine at least ten times as strong as normal, due to Seymour and his rather generous waste of magic.

Seymour tried to cast a fire spell on Yuna, but it didn't do much more to her than to me. Then we all simultaneously attacked and Seymour fell.

"Yuna, send him!" I said. She nodded and performed the sending. The last thing Seymour said before he became a cloud of pyre flies were: "So, it is you, after all, who will send me?"

Then he was gone, but not missed. Other than as a punching bag.

--

After Seymour was gone, we came to a place filled with rusty old buildings. We wandered along paths that apparently hadn't been used in a long time.

Walking for hours and hours, we stopped when Rikku collapsed.

"I can't go on. Can we just rest for a bit?" she asked, no pleaded. I nodded and Tidus plumped down as well.

"How far do we have to go?" Rikku whined.

"I don't know, but I don't think we'll get there very soon." Tidus said acting a little miffed.

"Especially if you two don't move, ya?" Wakka said in a cheerful voice that made Rikku and Tidus glare at him. I looked at Yuna and saw that she had just as much problems with holding in her laughter as I did. I walked up to her and kissed her, effectively stifling both mine and her laughter.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Rikku said sourly. I stopped kissing Yuna and turned to the disturbance.

"Do you see a room around here?" I asked. When Rikku failed to answer I smirked and she pouted.

"I thought so." I said and turned to Yuna, who was clutching her side, laughing at Rikku's expression. The rest of us took a look at Rikku, and her pout increased. I nearly fell over laughing.

--

After we managed to stop laughing, and got some rest, we set off again. The trip was rather uneventful. That is until a huge tower crashed into the ground in front of us, making Tidus stumble backwards.

"What…what is that?" Wakka asked.

"Our way to Jecht." Auron said and walked towards the tower. The rest of us followed. Inside the tower, we found some sort of elevator, but it wasn't working. Then we noticed slots to put in some crystals in the elevator and we found the crystals among some shooting ice spikes. The ice was quickly diverted by me while Tidus and Rikku got enough crystals to power the elevator.

"Why would Sin have an elevator inside?" Rikku asked while we rode it upwards.

"Who knows." I said.

"Let's just end this." Tidus pressed.

"Sure, when this stupid elevator teaches the top!" Wakka said irritably.

--

After a while, we reached the top. We stood on a platform overlooking what could only be some sort of arena. In the distance, I saw a mark made out of rubble, the same mark that Tidus had on his shorts. The platform went on for a little distance, and by the end a figure stood. We recognised him as Jecht.

Tidus ran forward, yelling "Dad!"

Jecht turned around and chuckled when he saw his son.

"So, you're here." he said gruffly before turning around.

"You're late Auron." He said accusingly with crossed arms.

"I know!" Auron said, and I noted that his tone was a little weak, almost tired.

Jecht then turned to Tidus and waved.

"Hey!" he said

"Hi!" Tidus simply replied. I smiled at this…father-son…thing.

"Hah! You've got tall, but you're all bones! You eating right, boy!" Jecht said sternly, and I saw Tidus stiffen, but apparently Jecht was only kidding, since he added in a much softer tone: "You've really grown!"

"Yeah, but you're still bigger." Tidus said with his head lowered.

"Well, I am Sin you know." Jecht said smartly.

"That's not funny." Tidus retorted.

Jecht laughed a little when Tidus said that, but he sounded humourless and tired.

"Well, then…I mean…you know. Let's end this." Jecht said awkwardly.

"Dad?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah?" Jecht answered hurriedly.

"I hate you!" Tidus said, equally hurried. I was surprised, but didn't say anything. After all, I didn't know anything about Jecht and Tidus's relationship. Then Jecht laughed the same humourless laugh while he gently shook his head.

"I know, I know. You know what you have to do." Jecht said and Tidus's determination hardened.

"Yeah."

"I…I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Soon I'll be completely Sin. Then…" Jecht began.

"Enough. Let's just end this…okay?" Tidus yelled.

"Yeah." Jecht said and turned to walk away. He stopped and said over his shoulder.

"One thing though. When it starts, I won't be me any more. I won't be able to hold back. I'm sorry." He said sadly. I took a step forward.

"It's not your fault. This is all because of Yu Yevon." I said, hatred towards the damned thing making this happen.

"You're right." Jecht said and continued walking to the edge of the platform.

"Well then, let's go." Jecht said, crossed his hands and blue energy started crackling in his chest. He fell backwards over the edge, and Tidus ran towards him. Yellow orbs of power started to fly out of Jecht and they flew around, illuminating a city not far away. I didn't look at it much though, since I prepared to use my power.

Then a huge hand came up from the edge and nearly grabbed Tidus. He managed to jump away and Jecht rose up in his Final Aeon form. He looked…big. Huge muscles, white hair, blue glowing eyes, horns and fur behind his head.

We used what had become the standard way of fighting, Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Rikku and Kimahri attacking physically while I, Yuna and Lulu attacked magically, only this time I used my power and had the elements attack Jecht. Soon he roared, the mark behind him started to burn, Jecht sprouted some sort of wings and drew a huge sword from his chest.

That sword posed a serious threat, but even with that weapon, we could beat him, but none of us were unharmed. Tidus and Rikku had to be hastily healed by me and Yuna while Auron just shrugged us of.

After we beat him, Jecht collapsed on the platform and something black came out of his back.

Tidus rushed over to Jecht and hugged him. Laying the man down to rest on his lap, Jecht looked at his son and grinned.

"You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're crying." He said and Tidus was indeed crying.

I felt awkward looking at the father-son interaction, so I focused on the black sphere flying around us instead. I heard Yuna walk towards Jecht.

"Sir Jecht…I should…" she began but he stopped her.

"No, Yuna. There is no time. The aeons." Jecht yelled.

"We aeons." The fayth of Bahamut said, appearing behind me, nearly scaring the shit out of me.

"Call them!" Jecht continued

"Call us!" the fayth joined.

--

Then Jecht died and was gone. Yu Yevon hit the sword still stuck in the platform and a white light came. When it subsided, the platform was gone and we were in a huge place filled with red clouds, but noting else except the sword, which we stood on.

"Yuna!" Tidus called and she nodded. Yuna called Valefor and Yu Yevon merged with her. Before Valefor could do anything, I let of a huge blast of fire and ice which ripped trough the aeon and defeated it.

Yuna looked sadden by the loss of her first aeon, but she summoned Ifrit anyway. Yu Yevon merged with him as well, and the combined Blizzaga spells from Yuna and Lulu plus Auron and Tidus attacking made Ifrit fall quickly as well.

Yuna got even sadder, and I quickly hugged her before I summoned Ixon.

Ixon proved to be much harder to beat, and nearly stabbed me to death but Wakka saved me by using his blitzball as a cushion for the horn to hit, resulting in me getting showed out of the way, and only trampled by Ixon. In the end, it was Tidus that killed Ixon by jumping up and showing his sword into the aeons back.

Then I summoned Shiva, and only seconds after Yu Yevon merged with her, she was greeted by wave after wave of fire spells, killing her instantly.

I was also starting to feel depressed. Here we were, killing our partners that had fought alongside us for so long. I felt incredible rage towards Yu Yevon for making us do this and when Yuna summoned Bahamut, I wasted no time in killing him my beam made up of the four elements.

Then I summoned Yojimbo. He was worse than any other of the aeons, because he kept dodging all of the physical attacks and forced Yuna and Lulu to dodge his attacks. I still hadn't recovered enough from my last attack to deal much damage. When Yojimbo charged at me and raised his swords to strike, Tidus and Auron had their chance, and sank their swords deep into the aeon's sides. Then it was hit with various elemental spells and was killed.

Out came Yu Yevon and revealed his form to us. Still a black ball, but now he had horns and the Yevon mark on him. I looked at Yuna and saw tears down her face. I also felt myself crying, the loss of our partners was hard.

Then Tidus spoke up.

"Everyone! This is the last time we fight together, okay?"

"Huh?" Wakka asked, sounding very intelligent. Tidus walked towards me and Yuna, looking grim but determined.

"What I'm trying to say is…after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear!" Tidus said and I was as shocked as the rest.

"W…why?" I stuttered out.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked, slightly mad, but Tidus just looked at Yuna. I did too and saw that the tears increased, but that she wasn't as surprised as I thought she would be.

Tidus smiled before walking past us and drawing his sword, the special sword Caladbolg, which we had found in a cliff in the Calm Lands.

"I know it is selfish, but this is my story!" he said with force in his voice.

Suddenly Yu Yevon charged at Tidus. I jumped in front of him, raised my staff and yelled: "Can't you see we're talking here?" before I smashed my staff so hard into Yu Yevon that he flew back about thirty meters. Tidus and I was about to charge when we heard a splintering sound. I looked in horror as my staff cracked and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Oh damn." I cursed and threw the unusable grip away. I was about to form a ball of fire when the hilt of a sword was presented to me. I looked at Tidus who held out Caladbolg to me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Here. Take it!" Tidus said. When I didn't move he smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I'll still have the sword Wakka gave me, and I think that this sword will suit you better than me. Besides you just saved me and I think you deserve a good sword. Right guys?" he asked, turning to our friends. One by one they nodded smiling and Auron walked up to me.

"Take it. As he said, it is a good sword." He advised. I hesitantly accepted the blade.

"Thank you!" I said while brandishing the blade and examining it. I hadn't paid much attention to it when we found it, but when I saw it now, I saw the complex detail it held. Auron was right, this was by far the best blade I had ever seen. When I looked up, Tidus had the sword he got from Wakka in his hand. He was still looking at me. When I opened my mouth to speak, he raised his hand to stop me.

"Don't worry. Just promise me you'll use it to keep Yuna and the rest safe. Besides, I'm going to disappear. I won't need a sword then, and I like this one better." He said and held up the sword he was currently holding. I smiled a wide smile and shook my head.

"You are a strange one Tidus. Alright, I accept this sword. Thank you. I'll be sure to treat it with the proper respect and skill." I said.

"Aww, why can't I get a cool gift like that?" Rikku whined.

Tidus was about to reply, but Auron stopped him.

"No time. We have to fight." And sure enough, Yu Yevon was back. This time though, I charged and fought with my new sword. I marvelled at how much it seemed to fit my style, and the damage I did was huge.

But Yu Yevon didn't go down without a fight, and Yuna had to stop fighting and heal everyone instead.

After falling back a bit, I got an idea.

"Tidus, let's do the scissor thing again." I said. He nodded and we started slicing at Yu Yevon so that our swords made a scissor motion. Then I stopped Tidus and Wakka.

"Okay, I have a plan for an attack that may kill Yu Yevon much faster. Tidus, you jump into the air and Wakka throw you ball to him. Kick the ball at Yu Yevon and be sure to hit him. I'll try and load the ball with as much magic as I can after you kick it, so that when it hits, Yu Yevon will have a bit of a surprise on his…err…horns." I said and both of them nodded.

Tidus jumped as high as he could, using his sword as a springboard, Wakka passed him the ball and Tidus kicked it as hard as he could towards Yu Yevon. I had my hands pointed towards the ball and packed it with raw magic. Auron, Rikku and Kimahri saw the attack and drew back. When the ball hit, a huge explosion erupted and when the smoke cleared, Yu Yevon was clearly not in a good shape. He lay on the ground, but slowly rose up. I ran up to Yuna, we nodded to each other, placed our weapons next to each other and held hands, forming a circle with the four hands. Then we started to bring elements into the circle, Yuna providing the fire and I providing the rest. Yu Yevon had just raised himself of the ground when we were ready.

"Now, Salmar, Yuna. Do it!" Auron yelled. Both I and Yuna yelled and shot our ball towards Yu Yevon. Unlike my attack, this stayed a ball and upon impact, went into Yu Yevon and destroyed him from within. He started to dissolve into tiny particles and I couldn't help but grin as I picked up Caladbolg from where it lay after I dropped it to fill the ball. I looked at Yu Yevon and said: "That was for all the people you killed."

Then Yu Yevon was gone. We had done it. We had destroyed Sin without the Final Aeon. Yuna and I were the only High Summoners ever to live to tell the tale.

--

All over Spira, the fayth lost their power, their statues turned from their colourful state to just rock and the souls of the fayth left for the Farplane, to finally rest.

--

We were still on the platform, and Yuna was performing the sending. I was helping as best I could, but without a staff it was pretty difficult. Both I and Yuna stopped however when pyre flies came out of Auron's body.

"Don't stop. It's alright." He said and walked to stand in front of me and Yuna, but not before giving Kimahri a gentle bonk on the chest. She nodded and continued to send.

"It's been long enough. This is your world now. Take care of it, and each other." Auron said and dissolved into pyre flies. I bowed my head to show respect for the departed warrior.

"He was a great man." I said.

"Yes…yes he was." Tidus agreed before he spoke in quiet tone.

"But so are you. Take care of Yuna and use that sword wisely. I want you to keep it, from now and for ever." Tidus said and I nodded.

"I'll keep this sword, this ring and Yuna forever." I said while I held up my sword with the hand I hand my wedding ring on and looked at Yuna, still sending.

Tidus seemed happy when he heard that. Then he walked up to Rikku.

"You said you wanted a cool gift, right? This is the only thing I can think of." He said, reached around his neck and pulled of his necklace. He walked behind Rikku and hooked it around her neck. She stared in disbelief for a few seconds before hugging the breath out of him, thanking him for all that she was worth, while the rest of us chuckled at the cute scene.

--

We stood on the airship deck, watching as Sin exploded and dissolved into a golden mist and the aeons vanished in a spectre of colours. I walked up to Yuna and we locked hands. Then Tidus started to glow blue. Yuna shook her head, but Tidus smiled.

"Yuna, I have to go. I am sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!" he said and started walking towards the edge. Yuna let go of me and ran towards him, and tried to hug him from behind, but she fell right trough him. She lay there on the deck while Tidus stared at his hands in disbelief.

Then Yuna stood up and said, with her back to us.

"You are my best friend. I love you!" she said. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any jealousy when she said that. Tidus walked up to her and tried to hug her, before walking trough her and running to the edge. Jumping of, he vanished.

Yuna stood still for a few minutes before turning and walking into my embrace. All of us were crying, even Kimahri.

--

A few days later we held a gathering in the blitzball stadium in Luca. Before the gathering, I watched as Yuna stood on the edge of the pier, whistling, hoping her friend would respond. I watched as Lulu walked up to Yuna and they turned to me. They walked towards me, and I and Yuna interlocked hands again. Meeting up with the rest, I took as look at how we appeared. All of us were cowered in bruises, cuts and bandages, but considering who we had fought, we were surprisingly healthy. I and Wakka were probably the two most cowered in injuries, with Rikku close behind.

Caladbolg hung strapped to my back, much the same way my staff had been, and Rikku had Tidus's necklace over the bandages. Those two things were in fact the only physical proof that Tidus had been here. All other traces had vanished.

The gathering started with me and Yuna standing next to each other. We had just been declared "High Summoners" by Lulu and everyone cheered.

Then Yuna began to talk.

"Everyone…everyone has lost someone precious. Homes, family and friends. Even dreams have been destroyed by Sin." She said.

"Now, Sin is no more. The Eternal Calm has arrived." I joined.

"Now we can rebuild Spira, rebuild our homes, enjoy our families, and our friends." Yuna said and a cheer erupted from our audience.

"We can chose our own paths. Live our own lives. Have our own identities." I said and turned to leaved. Yuna stood behind though.

"Just one more thing. The people and the friends that have left us, and the dreams that have faded…never forget them!" Yuna said before stepping down to us. She had tears in her eyes when she hugged me. I whispered comforting into her ear, and we listened to the crowd cheering. A new age for Spira had begun.

--


End file.
